Somewhere I Have Never Traveled
by klemaire
Summary: This story takes place after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry has just found the prophecy and his life has changed forever. He learns how to channel and control wandless magic with Dumbledore, he finds love in Hermione, but how can any of this help him defeat Lord Voldemort? Comments are welcome, and i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I Have Never Traveled

This story takes place after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry has just found the prophecy and little does he know that his life is about to change. For better or for worse, Harry will just have to find out for himself. I'll do my best to update this as often as possible! I work two jobs, and school is coming up soon so it'll do it as often as i can, please enjoy and followers and comments are all welcome, just be friendly lol. Okay, to the story now! _I do not own any of the characters depicted in my story.__ they belong solely to JK Rowling and her story. _

Chapter 1

_"Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond_

_Any experience, your eyes have their silence:_

_In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,_

_Or which I cannot touch because they are too near"- E.E. Cummings_

Death Eaters were swarming the boy. Green flashes of light were being shot at them from all directions, and the group was just barely managing to cast them away. Out of thin air, the Order apparated into image, and before the students knew it, they were fighting back. They weren't just defending themselves anymore, but sending their own counter-jinxes back at the dreadful followers of Lord Voldemort. He stood next to his beloved godfather, sending jinxes at Lucius Malfoy and a second Death Eater who still had his mask. Harry casted a jinx that sent the Death Eater flying backwards, and his godfather disarmed Lucius and was about to send him flying as well before a green light flashed in the corner of Harry's eyes. He turned to face his godfather, but before he could do anything, his godfather fell back into an empty doorway which lit up and Harry could hear voices, hundreds of them screaming and calling for help, and then he saw his godfather's soul cast out of his body and floating above it. His godfather gave him a weak smile, and then his body disappeared into the doorway and it became empty again.

He awoke drenched in sweat; covered from head to toe and panting like a ravage dog that was just brutally injured. Sitting upright in his bed, he reached to his right to grab his glasses off his nightstand, not that it would do much good in the thick of night when it was pitch black anyways. It was only after he retrieved his glasses and was finally aware of his surroundings that he noticed his wand gripped tightly in his opposite hand pointed at the door. It was out of reflex, he couldn't help it. He had the same nightmare each and every night, and each time he awoke in almost the same pattern, wand in hand and covered in sweat. And each night, the lightning scar on his forehead would burn more and more each time. Harry raised his free hand to his scar to rub it, hoping it would ease some of the pain. He finally decided there was no threat and laid back, glasses still on and stared at the ceiling remembering the last words the great Dumbledore spoke to him: "The glass orb you retrieved was a prophecy, Harry… Voldemort and yourself cannot live while the other survives… You have a weapon of your own, something Voldemort has no knowledge of… you have the power of love, Harry, given to you when your mother sacrificed her life to save yours…" Harry couldn't help but wonder what all of this meant in the long run. He couldn't understand what Dumbledore meant when he spoke of 'the power of love' that his mother magically gave him. It was old magic, and it could be found in various books, but it was still hard to wrap his head around. Those weren't even the things bothering Harry the most, because the other thing Dumbledore mentions was crystal clear, one would have to kill the other, and that was driving Harry mad.

The morning came faster than Harry could have hoped, with Aunt Petunia slamming on his bedroom door, ordering him to make breakfast. He grudgingly told her he was up then grabbed his glasses and without thought, rubbed his scar that was still prickling from last night's recollection. The nightmare played over and over, and he could never figure a way to escape from it. He pulled an old over-sized shirt of Dudley's from his collection and began his trudging walk down the stairs. He reached the kitchen to find Dudley dressed in his gym shorts and work-out shirt and seated at the table. "I'm still waiting for my meal, Potter." Harry gave him an annoyed look, but found it best not to give him his usual reply. He grabbed the frying pan and began making the breakfast for all the Dursley's, occasionally peaking back to see if they were watching, then sneaking a bite of food knowing that they weren't going to let him have anything after he had finished. He laid down the plates of food on the table, and the three Dursley's began their breakfast meal, before Harry's Uncle Vernon spoke in. "After you wash the plates, be sure to water the plants for your Aunt. Then, I 'spose you are welcome to do whatever it is _your_ type do."

Harry took the opportunity while they were eating to begin watering the plants, and after he finished he made it back into the kitchen before they had finished eating, and then took to cleaning the assorted dishes they had piled next to the sink. As he was washing them, he could hear the Dursley's talking.

"Dudley is going out in a little while, Vernon, so I'd like to begin making a proper dinner for when he returns. I believe he is going to be bringing some friends over tonight as well." Aunt Petunia always saw Dudley as perfect, and all Harry could see was a fat, under grown troll that he had the unpleasant luck of living with.

"Ah, that's wonderful. Looks like our Dudley is doing just as well as I did at Smelting's." Uncle Vernon replied, not removing his head from above the paper he was more-or-less inspecting rather than reading. Out of nowhere, an owl landed on the fence just outside the window from where Harry was washing dishes. It dropped a letter on the ground, and then flew off. Harry turned to his Aunt and Uncle, then placed the last dish he had on the drying mat, and left the room to go grab his letter. He opened the glass sliding door that connected the garden with the patio in the backyard, and proceeded towards his letter. Once he could make out the writing on it, he knew exactly who it was from and without a second thought he opened the letter immediately.

"_Dear Harry,_

_This summer has been a nightmare. Explaining to my parents what happened at the Triwizard Tournament has been hard, and they both can tell that I'm bending the truth a bit. I've been worried about you Harry, and when you wrote to me explaining these dreams it got me even more rattled. I can't say I know how you are feeling, but just know that Ron and I are here for you. Ron and I are going on a vacation, and I'll assume you will be going too. Until then, please be safe Harry… if not for yourself, for me. _

_With Love,_

_Hermione"_

Harry read and re-read the letter, trying to find any hints of what was going on. The only thing he could make out was that their 'vacation' was more of a re-location for protection rather than time off for relaxation. It was only common sense that Harry's closest friends would be move to a protected, undisclosed location in order to keep them as safe as could be. That made Harry feel much better knowing they were being taken care of, when he was incapable of doing it himself, what little he could do of course. He was curious as to why Dumbledore had not contacted him over the summer, but he just assumed that he was kept busy with fixing the Ministry's problems as-well-as building his allegiances with other species to fight against Voldemort. Harry stashed the letter into his back pocket, and then returned to the living room, where neither his Aunt nor Uncle had so much as moved their legs.

"There you are. You forgot this plate." She handed him her plate which she was eating a piece of bread and butter that she was still eating while Harry was washing dishes, then he returned to the sink and repeated the process of scrubbing and drying that he had become so accustomed to. After the finished he told them he was going out and his uncle merely grunted in approval, and to that Harry made sure to leave no time for his Aunt or Uncle to come up with more pointless things for him to do. He walked down the street and made a left towards the bus station. Once there, he took it into London where he roamed the streets pointlessly in an attempt to waste as much time as he could, while also taking in the sites. It had become a bit of a routine for Harry to roam the streets of London, it was calming, but it also made him a good people-watcher. Some days he would sit in the train station watching people walk by, or sit in a café and watch the people who came in and out, and he became very good at reading people. He checked the large clock that sat above the entrance to the train station to see that it was nearly 5 o'clock so he decided he'd better make his way back to his Aunt and Uncle's house before they started getting hopeful that he was actually gone for good. He arrived back at the bus stop before he realized who was there waiting for him.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" Harry was baffled to see her waiting at the bus station.

"Well I'm here for you, of course." She put her usual extra-emphasis on her words and was standing with perfect posture, although he noticed something off about her. She seemed uneasy, as if expecting danger, and Harry was sure that was not a sign of something good.

"Professor, what's wrong?" He asked, curious as to what was making her so troubled. The Professor looked to her side at the street, and immediately reached for her wand. Harry bolted his eyes across the street and did the same as the Professor. Lights shot from one side of the street to the other; red, green, blue, orange- all being bounced in different directions by blocks by the defender. Harry and the Professor jumped behind the bench to gain some form of cover from the curses.

"You've been careless this summer, Potter, and the Death Eaters have been following you and learning your routines." She raised her wand just above the bench and casted a jinx that shot a Death Eater back into a bush and then returned her arm down to her side. "And because of that, the Headmaster has asked that I bring you to a safe location, now grab my arm!" Harry did as he was told and before he knew it he felt his body spinning and twisting into the air, crushing his lungs and making it hard to breathe. Then, before he knew it, he landed flat on his back with the Professor landing smoothly on her feet beside him. She lowered her arm to help him up, and he took it. As he wiped down his clothes to clean off the dirt that had been gathered from his fall, he finally realized where he was.

"Professor, may I ask why I'm at Hogwarts when term doesn't start for another two weeks?" Harry raised an eyebrow to the Professor, and Professor McGonagall merely gave him a look then proceeded towards the staircase. "We must inform the Headmaster that you have arrived safely." The two of them made their way up the marble staircases until they finally arrived at the Eagle gargoyle that was the Headmaster's entrance. The Professor stood eye to eye with the gargoyle before saying "Vainqueur" and then the gargoyle began to spin counter-clockwise revealing stairs. Harry and the professor both took a step and let the rotating staircase take them to the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore was, as expected, waiting for them to arrive.

"I see that the two of you encountered a bit of fun before you were able to arrive at Hogwarts." He smiled at Harry then looked to Professor McGonagall who had a look of displeasure.

"FUN? If I had not been there Harry could be in the hands of You-Know-Who as we speak. His carelessness and need to explore nearly cost him his own life!" McGonagall was outraged at the Headmaster for acting so soft with a boy who held the fate of so many in his hand. The Headmaster waved his hand at the professor and she stopped rambling, only to turn on her heels and exit the office. Harry watched her leave, and then turned his attention back to the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood from his highchair, and walked over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I have to apologize, Harry, for not having much time to write to you. With the Order in its current state I have taken it upon myself to handle the most delicate of matters that I would not wish any of my friends to do. Therefore, I find that it is important to fill you in on what I have been doing, and why I have brought you to Hogwarts earlier than expected. As I'm sure you are aware, Harry, I have been trying to gain allies for the future. We have gained support from the Griffins, Hippogriffs, and the Myrmidons, which I myself believe was a great addition to our cause. As I'm sure you are away of Hippogriffs, they are descendants of Griffins, who bare the more noticeable qualities of the Eagle and Lion. As for the Myrmidons, they were ants who have transformed into a close resemblance of the human form, and are rumored to be unbeatable on the battlefield. Centaurs have agreed to fight with us as well, but what I am afraid is that we will lose our allegiance with are the Sphinx's, because of their violent tendencies I'm not sure our side seems as promising to them as Voldemort might be. Now, as to why I have brought you here, there had been rumors of Death Eater's searching the streets of London for you and that you would be there later this afternoon. Lucky for you, I planted those rumors." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, while Harry looked up in shock.

"Why would you do that, sir? The Professor and I could have been injured, or even killed!" Harry was beyond confused, but Dumbledore simply took a seat on the steps leading up to his desk, and gestured Harry to join him, and so he did.

"I am more-than-content in your abilities as a wizard, Harry, and with the Professor there with you… well, let's just say I was _confident_ that nothing was going to go wrong. I needed to know for certain that Voldemort was on the lookouts for you, and my guesses were right, as they usually are." Dumbledore placed his hand on his long beard and began to flatten it. Harry looked down into his lap, starting to understand the Headmaster.

"So what you're saying is, I wasn't just bait. I was necessary." Harry looked back up at the Headmaster in hope that his understanding was the right one.

"Correct, Harry. I could not have found the answer without you involved. Although I must apologize for not informing you of my plans, but if the Death Eater's saw you looking over your shoulder every few seconds I am sure we would not have gotten the same answer as we have tonight. I am relocating your Aunt and Uncle, as well as your cousin Dudley. It is important that they are kept save, because even though Voldemort cannot enter the premises of the estate while you are still underage, that does not guarantee that another member could not. Also, it would be unwise to place our faith in the Ministry's hands in a time like this. After all, when we tried to warn them in the beginning they would not listen. Now, to the matter that is at hand, I must ask that this remains between you and myself, and perhaps you're two friends Ron and Hermione. This is essential: do I have your word, Harry?"

Harry nodded and he kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Because I do not underestimate the Dark Lords powers, I would like to train you in wandless magic. It is not easy, by any means, but you are no ordinary wizard Harry and I believe with my help you can master it just as I have." Harry's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "You want to teach me how to use magic, without my wand? Will I even be able to do that, Professor?"

Harry was baffled, but the Headmaster merely nodded at him and smiled. "Do you remember the first experience you had with magic, Harry, at the zoo with your cousin? You were not even eleven when you unintentionally used magic without the services of your wand, now why should it be any different when you have a larger understanding of magic?" Harry processed the words from the Headmaster, and once again, he was correct. He didn't even know magic existed when he first touched into his inner wizard, and now that he was older and more experienced in the magical world, he shouldn't be afraid of trying it. He began thinking about his mother and father, and then Sirius. He didn't want to wait, he felt a part of him burning inside, and he needed to start learning now. "Can we start tonight, Professor?" Dumbledore looked down at the boy, and nodded in approval. Then the Headmaster stood, and put out his hand. "If we are going to do this Harry, you must relinquish your wand to my possession until the end of our lessons. This is not a punishment by any means, so do not confuse it as such. It is only to help you control your magic without your necessity for a wand. Over the years you have become comfortable with the use of a wand for magic, and in order to use wandless magic, you must first break that comfort. Now, your wand please, Harry." The Headmaster gave a reassuring smile, and Harry reached into his jean pocket and placed the wand into the Headmaster's hand.

The Headmaster placed Harry's wand into his cloak pocket and then waved his own wand at the floor. A few of the bricks that made up the floor folded upwards and a lamp appeared out of the floor. "If you remember from your first year, I used my hand to light the candles rather than my wand. That will be our first lesson, but instead of using the fire charm, we will practice with the light charm to keep things a bit safer. Think _Lumos_ in your head, just as you would with your wand, but instead use your hand as the casting point. Like so." Dumbledore shifted his eyes towards the lamp, and raised his arm up at it. His hand looked like it was holding a ball, and he casted the _Lumos_ charm at the lamp. A blue-light flashed from his palm and shot across the room, landing inside the lamp and causing it to spark, creating the lamp to light up. Harry smiled in excitement and took a step towards where Dumbledore was standing.

Harry raised his hand just as Dumbledore had, and he put all of his thought on the image of casting magic without a wand: all of his thought towards making that lamp light up. He could feel a tingling in his hand, and he lowered his head slightly to get a better aim on the lamp. He could feel the magic in him, something he had never felt before. He could feel his focus, his body straining to maintain itself. Before he knew it, Harry was collapsed on the ground staring up at Dumbledore's face. Harry blinked a few times to clear the fogginess in his vision, and then tried to regain his balance as he stood. "Wha…what happened?" Harry asked, as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Dumbledore was smiling at Harry, and gave his reply. "You fainted, as I expected. The first attempt at controlled wandless magic comes with a cost, not a terrible one, but none-the-less unpleasant." Harry took a seat on the steps, worried he might faint again if he tried to stand much longer. "If I had to guess, it would be because of the overwhelming of the magic in you. When casting a spell with your wand, the wand contains the magic from overpowering your own body. When you are casting without your wand, you have to gain a level of control over that overwhelming buildup of magical power. You fainted because you have no tolerance or control of your wandless magic. It happened to me as well when I first attempted this, so do not feel troubled by it. You simply just try again." Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile, and Harry nodded and stood to attempt it again.

Harry did the same as he had before, he tried to focus in on the lamp, focus in on his magic, and focus in on the spell he was trying to cast. His next few tries presented little more than a blue orb surfacing in his palm, but he had not managed to cast it onto the lamp. Dumbledore looked at Harry and could see the disappointment in his face, so he did his best to change that. "May I offer a bit of advice, Harry?" Harry looked shocked that he would ask him to offer advice, but he nodded and Dumbledore continued. "When you feel the orb in your palm, not see, but feel, slightly tilt your wrist back and then thrust it forward slightly. As a beginner, little movements such as this will help you to cast spells, but as you gain a tolerance and control, these movements will cease to be necessary, as you will be able to manage it without them." He smiled, and put his arm out towards the lamp for Harry to try again.

Harry looked from Dumbledore to the lamp, and then stood with determination burning in his eyes. He tilted his head down slightly, focused in again on all the elements needed to do wandless magic, and closed his eyes. He felt that closing his eyes would let his mind focus less on what his vision showed him, and more on what his body gave off as Dumbledore had suggested feeling rather than watch. He felt the orb cover his whole palm, he moved his wrist back slightly, and then opened his eyes to focus in on the lamp, and thrust his wrist forward faintly. Before his eyes, he saw a blue light shoot from his palm into the lamp, and then the lamp lit. Harry smiled in amazement and joy at his accomplishment, surprised that he was able to do this on his first lesson with Dumbledore. Dumbledore clapped shortly then returned to Harry's side. "I feel I must be candid, Harry, I was not expecting you to achieve such a hard task on our first lesson, even if it were just lighting a lamp. I will contact you for out next lesson, as I have to leave the grounds for some important matters to attend to beyond the extremities of Hogwarts. You are welcome to go wherever you so desire as long as it is on Hogwarts grounds. Now, off you go, dinner will be served soon and I daresay you are starving after a night like this." Dumbledore winked at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Dumbledore removed his wand from his cloak and gave it back to Harry, who then turned towards the door. As he reached the door, Dumbledore spoke again. "Ah, I almost forgot, Miss Granger has been moved to Hogwarts as well. Unfortunately, you will have to wait to see Mr. Weasley but I thought you might like to know that Miss Granger has been informed you returned and I expect waiting for you down in the Great Hall." Harry nodded, and exited the Headmaster's Office.

'I lit the lamp. I lit the lamp without even using my wand! Hermione isn't going to believe this.' Harry's thoughts were running wild on his walk down to the Great Hall for dinner, and just as he was turning the corner to the doors to the Great Hall, he was greeted with an embrace that struck him to the floor. Arms flung around his neck, with bushy brown hair covering his face; the smell of her conditioner overwhelming him as he embraced the person who tackled him to the floor. He knew immediately it was Hermione, he could tell simply by her touch as she embraced him before they fell. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her on the ground before she let her grip loosen and she raised her head above his. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to make you fall I was just excited to see you!" Hermione was blushing and she immediately removed herself from Harry, then helped him up.

Harry laughed and straightened his shirt and glasses, which had been muffled in the tackle. "It's alright Hermione; it's good to see you too." Hermione smiled at him and then stood next to him as they entered the Great Hall. "So, why were you with Dumbledore for so long?" Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and then looked at her. "Well, Dumbledore is giving me private lessons." Hermione's eyebrows rose, "On what?" Harry looked around to make sure no one else was listening in or in range to hear them then leaned in to whisper in her ear, almost touching his lips to her ear, "He's teaching me wandless magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione started bombarding Harry with questions about Harry and Dumbledore's lessons, and Harry made sure to fill her in on every detail. He explained the sensation that overcomes your body as you focus in on your magic, and how he fainted the first time. He talked about how Dumbledore made wandless magic look so effortless, and how he himself had to make several attempts before finally being able to cast a small lighting charm on the lamp.

"Harry, that's incredible! Wandless magic is beyond difficult and only truly powerful and disciplined wizards can manage it. Harry, if you can master wandless magic that'll make you one of the most powerful wizards in our generation!" Harry shook his head and looked down. "You know I could care less about that. If wandless magic can help me stop You-Know-Who, then I have to try to learn. All the titles and glory I don't care for, and I never wanted it to begin with." Hermione looked taken aback from Harry's reply, and moved her hand to take Harry's. "I didn't mean anything by it Harry, and I know you never wanted this. But sometimes you need to let yourself accept how incredible you are. You're a very powerful wizard already, Harry, and you are only going to get stronger." Harry looked down to where Hermione had his hand in hers, and then looked at her. He couldn't help but smile, and to that Hermione let go and then introduced the idea of going for a walk around the castle.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione were nearly always seen together. Harry was trying to teach Hermione how to fly better on a broom, and Hermione was trying to teach Harry a few spells she had learned over the summer from some library books that she took from Hogwarts before the end of last term. Harry had a few more lessons with Dumbledore, and they were mostly unsuccessful. His most recent lesson was levitation, and he had only managed to make objects rumble against the floor, or flip from one side to the other, but never was he able to levitate an object. He practiced outside while Hermione was doing runs around the Quidditch pitch on Harry's Firebolt. He aimed his hand at a medium sized rock, closed his eyes and tried to focus in on his inert magic, and he could feel the weight of the rock weighing down against his arm. He opened his eyes to see the rock wiggling against the ground, but he couldn't manage to lift it. He gave up on his attempt at levitating without his wand and just as he resurfaced his focus back to reality did he notice Hermione landing briskly behind him. He turned to face her and noticed her smiling in joy. "Harry I just don't think flying is for me. I nearly slammed into three of the columns." Harry couldn't help but laugh and he took the Firebolt from Hermione and they made their way back to the castle.

Harry and Hermione had just made it to the staircase before Dumbledore Apparated behind them.  
"Ah, good afternoon Mister Potter." He looked towards Hermione and bowed his head slightly. "And good afternoon to you as well, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled to the Headmaster and said 'Good afternoon, sir' back to him. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry.

"I would like to continue our lesson from yesterday tonight Harry, if you and Miss Granger do not have plans of course. As I'm sure Miss Granger already knows of your lessons, she is welcome to come. Perhaps she could even manage as fast as you have." To this Dumbledore smiled to the pair of them and then walked past them to the staircases. Hermione turned to Harry. "I don't think I should go. Those lessons are meant for the two of you, and I don't think im powerful enough to manage anything like that…" She looked down, clearly upset, and Harry took that opportunity to change that.

"Hermione, you're the smartest witch in our year. And besides, it's Dumbledore. He wouldn't have asked you to join if he didn't believe in your abilities, and we all know how exceptional they are." Hermione looked up in gratitude to her friends comforting words, and then smiled and took his hand as she tugged him towards the stairs. They made it to the common room and found that it was completely empty like it had been the entire two weeks they had been at Hogwarts together. Hermione let go of Harry's had, removed her wand and did a summoning charm for one of her books that flew out of her dorm room and stopped just in front of her, where she grabbed it and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry laughed to himself, and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch Hermione took a seat on, and he took a spot in the armchair next to the fire.

The front page of the Daily Prophet was covered with the face of Harry Potter from his Tri-Wizarding tournament photos, and the title read '_The Boy-Who-Lived Has a New Nickname: The Chosen One. Written by Rita Skeeter'_ Harry couldn't help but snort at the author's name, after having multiple stories of himself written by her, some depicting good and others depicting him as a liar covering up Dumbledore's crazy theories. Now those theories were no longer that, but rather they were even worse than first thought: and they were true. Harry continued on to read the article:

'_In the recent devastating attack in the Ministry, young Harry Potter led a group of young Hogwarts Students into the heart of the Ministry in order to flush out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In the hall of Prophecies, it is said that Harry Potter came across his own Prophecy that You-Know-Who was searching for. Is Harry Potter "The Chosen One"? Continue to page 15 to find out more' _

Harry snorted to himself in disgust. He already knew what the rest of the article said about him: he was 'enjoying the attention' and wanted to 'swim in his fame'. These were similar ideas from previous articles written about him, and Rita Skeeter did whatever she could to get a good review. Hermione saw Harry's face on the front page after he opened the paper and felt an urge to comment. "I read that article, by the way. It talks about how you're most likely the Chosen One who will put an end to the reign of You-Know-Who's terror. It talks about us at the Ministry and how Dumbledore fended off Voldemort long enough for the Ministry to see him in the flesh. All the lovely details we don't need to hear." Harry smiled at Hermione; he couldn't help but appreciate her ability to notice when something was bugging him, and this article was certainly one of the things bothering him. Harry threw the paper on the coffee table. It landed awkwardly, and an image in the middle pages of the Daily Prophet caught his eyes. He turned his head to look at it, saw the face on the picture, and moved slowly towards the paper. He took a knee at the table and saw the picture of his godfather. He felt as if a knife was thrust into his stomach, his breath shortened and he felt his eyes begin to water up.

Hermione was deep in her book before she realized that Harry was upset from something. She placed the book down, not worrying about whether she saved her page or not, and stood up to see what was wrong. She saw the face of Sirius in the paper and immediately knelt next to Harry's side. She kept her eyes fixed on Harry, not sure what his next move would be, but like she expected he was maintaining himself. She couldn't help but admire his maturity, and his rock-hard emotional barrier that he kept up from others: something from years of his terrible childhood. Hermione raised her hand to his back and spoke, "I'm sorry Harry, about everything." Hermione felt a tear begin to streak down her cheek, and she rested her head against Harry's shoulder. Harry, without even thinking about it, perched his head atop hers and answered Hermione. "It wasn't your fault. I should have saved him, I should have stopped that curse…" he sniffled a bit then continued, "But I wasn't ready. And next time, I will be." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and Harry wrapped one around Hermione's shoulders. They sat there for a bit, holding one another, and then Harry removed his arm, and Hermione did the same with hers.

Hermione didn't move from Harry's side, and Harry secretly liked that. He liked having Hermione around him, and she was one of the few people she opened up to, even sometimes more-so than Ron. Their friendship was growing stronger since they had both been sent to Hogwarts early, but Harry wasn't sure what this was becoming. He remembered how he felt around Cho Chang, stuttering, nervous and always at a loss for words, but with Hermione he didn't feel any of that. 'She's your friend. Stop thinking it's anything more than that. She is just comforting her friend, that's all.' He couldn't help but let his thoughts carry him through the rest of the afternoon, thinking about Hermione, Sirius, his parents, and every now and then wandless magic. It was nearly time for Hermione and him to walk to Dumbledore's office, and he felt the need to practice a bit before they left. Hermione was reading her book, as she had been for hours, and Harry focused in on it, summoning the magic inside him, and raised his hand. The book hovered out of Hermione's hands and Harry could feel the book in his control. He opened his eyes to see he had brought the book all the way to the ceiling, and Hermione was laughing and smiling at him.

"Harry you did that without a wand! But really, give it back! I was just about to finish reading about the Egyptian Magical Materialization Theory!" She stood on the bed, attempting to jump up and grab the book, but it was clearly out of her reach. Harry started laughing at her poor efforts of retrieving her book, and he lowered it into her hands slowly, and Hermione shot him a jokingly dirty look and smiled at him, then continued her reading. Harry smiled at her then made his way to his dorm room to change. Harry was beginning to understand why wandless magic was something only very meticulous wizards to master. It was a power that could be easily manipulated, and if done to harm others, could have serious destructive incidents. He needed to find his control over his magic, and he needed to learn to master this element of magic as well. He had slipped off his shirt and jeans just as he heard the door open, then a squeak and the door slam shut. "Sorry!" He heard Hermione screamed from the other side of the door. Harry slipped on a different pair of jeans and then replied, "Just come in Hermione". She opened the door to see Harry with his jeans on, and couldn't help but notice his improved upper-body physique ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament. She quickly caught herself from gawking at 'The Chosen One' and immediately returned her eyes to Harry's.

Harry slipped on his shirt then turned to Hermione. "Ready to go?" he asked, and Hermione simply nodded. Harry laughed and nodded then they left the common room and made their way down to the third floor where the Headmaster's Tower was. They made it to the gargoyle, and Harry whispered "Vainqueur" and then they took their place on the rotating steps that brought them to the Headmaster's door. Harry raised his hand to knock before the door suddenly swung open slowly. Hermione and Harry were too use to that happening, and at the sight of it opening they simply walked in. Dumbledore had a 'dummy' wizard set up for what Harry assumed was for him. Harry walked over to the chair across from Dumbledore, and Hermione the chair next to him. Dumbledore smiled at the both of them, then spoke.

"It's good to see you both well and unharmed. I have been informed that the two of you have been practicing your flying, and from the sound of it, Miss Granger has improved immensely in large part to you, Harry. I congratulate you on your abilities as a teacher, perhaps one day you could teach here at Hogwarts. Now, for today's lesson, I need to know if you, Miss Granger, believe that you are capable of wandless magic. Answer honestly, for I will tell you my own answer after I have heard your own."

Hermione looked puzzled, and she bit her lip nervously then gave Dumbledore an answer. "Honestly, no. I don't believe I have the power that is necessary to produce any form of magic without a wand." She looked down at her lap, waiting for Dumbledore's reply. Harry saw Dumbledore smile, and then he spoke again.

"Well, that was what I expected. Miss Granger, I do believe you are at the top of your class are you not?" Hermione looked up and nodded," Yes, Professor, but that doesn't have to do with my powers but more my study routines and work-ethics. Logically speaking…" Dumbledore cut her off with his own opinion. "Logically speaking, you do not get top of your class without the abilities to back it up, am I wrong?" Hermione smirked a bit, clearly feeling better because of the Headmaster's words, and that made Harry feel better too. "Yes Professor, you are right."

"It is my understanding, Miss Granger that your acceptance to Hogwarts was because of a wandless magical incident. Correct me if my memory is wrong, but I do believe you use wandless magic to throw an entire bookshelf full of books all across the room in order to find a single book that stood on the shelf, untouched and upright. Funny thing, the power of a child. You see, when we are young, we are less formed by people's opinions than we are when we grow older. Our friends, parents, and sometimes even teachers can help form our opinions. When you are a child, and a magical one in our scenario, your magical abilities are much less restricted than they are once you receive your wand. A wand helps its user immensely, but it is not necessary to perform magic. Wands were created to help control the magic inside ourselves, not to be relied on, but a tool. In order to use magic without your wand, Miss Granger, you must understand this. And I must emphasize the importance of this point, or else wandless magic cannot be achieved. You have the ability to perform it, but you must first believe in yourself. Now, I presume Harry has told you of his first lesson Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore continued, "Then I assume I do not have to explain it to you in the same context? Good. Now Harry, we will take things slow today in order to catch Hermione up on the lessons she has missed, and then we will build your lesson later." Dumbledore waved his wand and the lamp formed again, just as it had in Harry's first lesson.

Hermione tried multiple times before she even got a feel for the magic inside her. Dumbledore felt the need to interrupt her practice in order to help her move along. "As I first instructed Harry, your eyes can deceive you. Close your eyes this time, and focus in on the power of magic that you feel when you try to summon the lighting charm. I trust you will know the feeling once it occurs." He took a step back next to Harry, and Hermione did as she was told. Harry watched as she closed her eyes, raised her arm at the lamp, saw the blue orb appear, and then saw the blue-light shoot across the room until it hit the lamp and lit it. Hermione opened her eyes, only to start jumping up and down in success. "As I first expected, you are a powerful witch, Miss Granger. Never doubt that." He smiled down at Hermione. Hermione was able to light the lamp, start a fire with the _Incedio_ charm, and levitate various objects, all in this singular lesson. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the confidence the two shared when they were in each other's company, and he admired their friendship that kept them so close. Then he snapped back into reality and started the two of them on their next task.

"Now, as you have both noticed, this is just a dummy wizard. It will do nothing but submit to your spells, and it is not the same as a true wizard, so I ask that you do not mistake their differences for similarities. Anyways, I would like you to try to disarm the dummy. Harry: you first."

Harry took a step to move in front of the dummy, and then focused in on the dummy's wand. He raised his hand quickly and thought of the disarming spell in his head, but the wand didn't move an inch. Harry tried a few more times then decided to let Hermione try. She had the same results as Harry had. "Disarming an opponent is not on the same level of difficulty as the other spells we have been learning, so do not get discouraged because you were not able to get it on your first try. Your next lesson may not be for a few weeks, so be sure to practice on your own. Now, enjoy your last day before the start of term." Harry and Hermione left the Headmaster's Office, both a bit disappointed in their less-than-stellar attempts at disarming the dummy, but none-the-less happy at their achievements.

"I told you that you would be able to do wandless magic, Hermione." Harry bumped against her side jokingly and she pushed him back lightly.

"Oh, shut up Harry. I honestly didn't think I was strong enough to do it, but I guess the Headmaster is much wiser than I am or else he wouldn't have invited me to join you."

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as all the others, they walked the grounds, practices flying, and spent the last hours of the night together on the couches next to the fireplace, Harry playing wizard's chess and Hermione reading one of her many books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry awoke early the next morning with excitement being the cause for it. He wasn't normally up this early when he was allowed to sleep in, in fact if he could choose he would sleep till noon. But today was the start of term, and like every other year he had attended Hogwarts, Harry was more than excited to be finally back at Hogwarts with everyone. He knew things would be different this year, with being 'The Chosen One' and all, but he was already given a title once before, and he never let that stop him from being who he was and he would not let a new one change that. He looked out the window to inspect the weather, only to be delighted with a beautiful clear blue sky and the sun fully visible above the tree-line of the Forbidden Forest. Harry opened his luggage, waved his wand, and within seconds all of his belongings had been flown into their respective drawers, with his books piled neatly on top of his desk. He opened his drawer, grabbed a shirt and jeans, and changed into his outfit for the day, then made his way out of the dorm room.

Harry wasn't expecting to see Hermione awake, but he assumed she had the same gut-feelings as he did when it came to returning to Hogwarts. Over the years, Hogwarts has become more of a home to them than they could have dreamed of. Of course, Hermione loved her mother and father but that was a different world, and Harry knew that the wizarding world is where her heart truly belonged, as did his, which was why Hogwarts was so special.

"Good Morning Harry!" Hermione practically bellowed the introduction at Harry, but he just smiled back and gave her the same reply only a bit softer than she had. She slouched down into her usual spot on the couch, this time without a book, and Harry took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm just so excited! I don't even know how I managed to sleep as long as I did." Harry looked over at her and couldn't help but notice how pretty Hermione looked when she this happy, her hair brushed behind her ear, with her eyes slightly squinted and her smile causing her to show her slightly buck teeth. He snapped himself back to reality, and paid more attention to what Hermione was rambling on about. "…I really do hope that my N.E.W.T.S is better than my O.W.L.S. because even though I did well on them last year, I know this year is going to be much harder. Although, if things do get a bit much for me I suppose I could just ask Professor McGonagall for a time-locket again... Harry what are you looking forward to this term?" Hermione finally turned her head to meet Harry's, and she looked him straight in the eyes, revealing those beautiful brown eyes to him that he had so desperately wanted to see. Instead of telling her, he decided to show her. He felt the magic in him starting to build a bit, and he closed his eyes in order to focus in. When he felt he had managed to control it enough, he opened his eyes to see the coffee table hovering in front of him.

"Harry, there's no need to show off honestly, it's too early for practice with that. But yes I am rather excited to have the opportunity to learn wandless magic, and from Dumbledore in addition." Harry rested his head back against the couch, and closed his eyes, focusing in on his magic, using it to feel the objects around the room, and then he started levitating different objects all at one time. He had so much energy built up in him, he needed to reduce it somehow, so he took to using it rather than letting it go to waste while the two of them waited for all the students to arrive. He had spent the entire morning practicing, and half the afternoon, before Hermione intervened.

Hermione had sat across from Harry on the couch, watching in admiration as he showed just how talented he was. She couldn't help but flash her eyes from the levitating objects over to the boy causing the ruckus. She couldn't help but see his messy, black hair that was oddly attractive, the physique that had been redefined since the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the physical battles that Harry had triumphed from his previous year. She couldn't help but stare at the lightning scar: even though he may not have liked it, she did. And then, when Harry opened his eyes to see the many objects levitating, he would look over and smile and she couldn't help but envy those beautiful green eyes and that innocent smile that he beamed at her almost every time they saw one another. 'What am I thinking?! Harry is The Chosen One for heaven's sake; he'll have girls gawking at him within the hours' she thought to herself. Hermione had always envied Harry in a way he had been too blind to see, even when Victor Krum had entered her life, a part of her was always fixed on him, and she had known it for a bit now. In almost every letter she wrote to her parents, Harry was mentioned somewhere in it, more-often-than-not Harry was usually the main purpose to her letters other than to tell her parents that she was doing well in school and that she was doing well out of school too. In the end, Hermione had grown to understanding that Harry Potter was just out of her reach, and if being his friend was all that was offered then she would gladly take it.

She reached her arm out to grab Harry, and shook him to bring his attention back to her rather than his levitating objects. "Harry, we need to leave. I expect the other students will be arriving soon. Besides, we can head to the Great Hall and get the better seats towards the new students." Harry nodded in agreement, and then replaced all of the levitating objects where he had moved them from, then the two of them headed down to the Great Hall to grab the seats they always sat in, just about in the middle. That way, they weren't too far away from the Headmaster to hear his speech, but they weren't too close to the annoying first-years who always bombarded Harry with questions. Harry took his seat, and Hermione took hers, and they had barely been seated for a few seconds before the doors opened and the tables began to fill with their respective students. They watched and waited for their fellow friends to show, and finally they saw two red-heads standing in the middle of the crowd, one with streaking maroon-red hair down her back, while the other had red-hair down to his eyelashes. Hermione stood and waved Ginny and Ron towards them, and as soon as the two caught eye of her hand they smiled over at them, and Harry and Hermione smiled back.

Ron and Ginny walked over to the other side and took their seats opposite of Harry and Hermione, and to all their surprise, Ginny was the first to speak.

"Gosh, it's so good to see you two again! Especially you Hermione! You have NO idea what it was like this summer with no women's perspectives at all, just my ruddy brothers per usual." She rolled her eyes and Hermione started laughing but covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the look Ron gave her. Harry laughed too, and couldn't help but glance over towards Hermione, who saw him and began to blush a slight pink in her cheeks.

"Dumbledore wrote us two weeks ago saying you got into a row with a few Death Eaters in London, Harry, is that true?" Ron was nearly on the edge of his seat when Harry leaned in to whisper.

"Christ, Ron! Why didn't you just announce it to the bloody school that I fought a bunch of Death Eaters? I'm already getting pats on the back for Rita Skeeter's article about me." Harry moved back to his normal position, and Ron did the same.

"You're right, mate, I wasn't thinking. But don't think that I'm letting this go, as soon as we're clear I want to hear all about it. I bet you shot one right in the face!" Ron swung his arm in a victorious sort of way, and Harry couldn't help but smirk at his best friend: always enjoying the spotlight.

"I can't say much right now, but if you _must_ know, it's true." Harry turned to Hermione and smiled, and she smiled back, clearly understanding why Harry decided to tell them both. It would keep Ron from blurting out any more rumors that would cause Harry unwanted attention, while also keeping him at bay until he told the two of them about the incident. Hermione knew Ron all too well, and she knew that if Harry gave him the slightest bit on news on the matter, he would shut up and wait to hear the rest. Ginny, on the other hand, was not any concern. She was patient when it came to sharing important news, and she could have handled waiting until later, but she was not at all disappointed in what she heard. She envied Harry for his bravery and skills, and although she would never admit it, she was quite fond of him ever since he saved her from Tom Riddle's diary. Since then, she would flirt a little around him but maintained her distance in the respect for her brother.

The door's had swung open again, but this time Professor McGonagall was leading the newest Hogwarts students into the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the faces on the first-years when they entered the Hall, and he leaned in to Hermione and whispered to her. "Do you remember our first year? Instead of gawking at the view you were rambling on about the ceiling being enchanted." The shared a short laugh and Hermione lightly elbowed him in his ribs, and he backed off and waited until the first years had come to stand in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore rose, and began his speech.

"It seems we have come to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts. I, along with the rest of the Professors here at Hogwarts, would like to welcome all of you back, as well as welcome our newest members to our school. To the new students: Hogwarts will be like your home, and whichever house you're sorted be proud, and do not feel threatened by the others in your house, for they will be like your family while you remain here at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform all of our students that any rule breaking will be punishable by deductions of House points, although he did put in a request to re-open our dungeons…" the younger students looked taken-aback at the idea, but the rest of the Great Hall all laughed slightly at the Headmaster's attempt at a joke, "…One last thing before we start our Sorting. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Felix Sallow. As we regret the loss of Dolores Umbridge…" Harry gripped his left hand to feel the scar that Dolores Umbridge had left from his detention the previous year, and he felt Hermione's hand slide over his. He smiled to himself, and removed his hand from above his scar and placed it atop Hermione's. He noticed that Professor Sallow was rather skinny in complexion, with glossy black hair that he had slicked back and brown eyes. His face looked worn from fighting, with a scar that stretched across his nose. His skin was pale, with dark circles under his eyes which Harry assumed was because of lack of sleep. The Professor had on rather expensive-looking robes. They were black; with a singular stripe of gold stretching down both arm sleeves. Harry could see the Professor wore a few rings, all gold as well, and a gold necklace as its counterpart. "…we wish Professor Sallow good luck." The Hall clapped at the end of Dumbledore's speech, and the Headmaster waved his hand and the tables were then filled with plates of food.

Harry had never been so hungry in his life, or at least that's what he believed at the time. He had a few plate servings of food and didn't stop once dessert had been served. Harry had almost eaten as much as Ron had, which was normally unusual, but Harry had used so much of his energy practicing wandless magic that he felt compelled to the magnificent meal in front of him. After Dumbledore had dismissed the students back to their separate dormitories, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny took a slight detour in order to gain some semblance of privacy, because they all knew once Harry entered the common room that he would be bombarded with questions. They took a walk down a corridor on the 7th floor and entered an empty classroom. Harry closed the door behind them all after checking to see if anyone had noticed them gone, and then closed the door behind them.

"Alright, let's hear it then!" Ron was getting more and more impatient about the whole Death Eater encounter than Harry had first thought. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his impatient friend, and then spit out the details.

"I just got to the bus station to get back to the Dursley's when I saw Professor McGonagall waiting for me. Just as I asked her what was going on, a couple of curses shot past the both of us, and we took cover behind the benches. McGonagall casted a Death Eater back into the bushes on the other side, then we apparated out of the area and landed back here at Hogwarts."

Ron looked like he was about to clap in approval at the story, but he kept his composure. He thought the situation out in his head for a few seconds before he realized a few things. "Wait… what were you doing in London? And how did the Death Eater's know where to find you? I mean… it's not like you'd be an easy target in a giant crowd of people that are always walking the streets there." Ron looked to his sister who looked at Harry for the answer.

"According to McGonagall, I was being followed. They had heard a rumor that I was being careless and wandering the streets of London, and they waited for me at the bus station so that I wouldn't be able to disappear into a crowd." Harry looked at Hermione, who gave him a reassuring smile. He looked back at his two friends and decided to give them a bit more of the details. "It was Dumbledore who actually leaked the rumor around…" Ginny's eyebrows shot up faster than she did on her broom when she took off from the ground, and Ron looked even more surprised. "_What?!_ Why would Dumbledore do that? That's bloody mad; he could have gotten you killed!"

Harry shook his head at Ron in disagreement, and then tried to make his friend understand. "No, Ron. Dumbledore needed proof that I was being searched for. He's been building up the Order's Allies, and he feared Voldemort was doing the same, but what he didn't know was whether he was also searching for me. Once he knew that, he could put me in the proper safety that was needed, as well as Hermione." Harry looked over and gave her the same reassuring smile that she had given him before. "I may not have liked it, but it was necessary. Besides, McGonagall was there to keep watch of me in case something happened, and something did happen."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, still both baffled at what had happened to Harry. "Well, I suppose that makes some sense now that I've thought about it." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the door, "We should probably get back before somebody goes running to the Headmaster claiming _The Chosen One_ is missing." They all laughed, and then proceeded back towards the portrait and Hermione mumbled the password ('_Insieme'_), which none of the others remembered, and they entered the common room like they had every other year at Hogwarts.

Like Hermione had predicted, Harry was blasted with questions and pats on his shoulders as the four friends made their way out of the lively group of people. They noticed that, in the wait for Harry, that no one had taken a seat at the couches, so they made that their destination. Hermione went to let go of Harry's hand, but as he felt it slipping away slightly, he tightened his grip enough for her to get the message and refashion his hand in hers. They took a seat on the couch together, Hermione near the edge and Harry next to her, and Ron sat in the armchair. Ginny got lost in the crowd with some of her friends from her year, and the three friends began exchanging summer stories. Hermione and Harry had both done this already, but they hadn't had Ron here to tell them of his so they let him speak first.

Apparently Ron had had a busy summer helping his two brothers at their joke shop which they had opened after they left Hogwarts with a Firecracker Dragon chasing down Dolores Umbridge. According to Ron, Diagon Alley looks more like Knockturn Alley, with shops missing and destroyed: windows and buildings in pieces. Ron was just explaining one of his brothers' new inventions when a little boy came over to the group.

"Hello, uhm… I'm sorry I know this is awkward. My name is Henry. Henry Reiko. I have some things for Harry Potter." Since he had arrived in the company of the three friends, his eyes had not left Harry's. Harry raised one eyebrow, then stood up to meet the boy.

"What _things_ do you have for me?" Harry asked, and then Henry pushed his arms out and gave Harry a few letters and a newspaper to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Harry, but Professor McGonagall asked me to give them to you." He scratched his head and turned away nervously, and then Harry sat down and examined his stack of mail. There was a letter from Mrs. Weasley, from Remus Lupin, from Professor McGonagall, and then on the bottom was a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Harry placed the other three letters down, and began to open the Headmaster's letter.

_'Dearest Harry, _

_As I am sure you know you will be greeted with a much different attitude from your peers this year. I know I do not have to remind you of this, because you are already so modest in yourself, but do not fall keen to the way people see you. It is only because of the incident in the Ministry that people have stopped questioning you, and is starting to celebrate you instead. Now, for the more important matter, I must ask that you keep this between Hermione and yourself. _

_Tonight I will be leaving the castle, and I may not return for several weeks. In this time, I urge you and Hermione to practice what I have taught you, and if at all possibly, try to open your practice as much and as carefully as you can. What you are being taught is not for the weak of mind, and those who cannot master it often fall into a mental abyss that keeps them from becoming as great as they could be. Therefore, I must ask that the two of you be careful while I am gone, for when I return I hope to have good news for you. _

_ Lastly, you mustn't let anyone other than you're two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, know of what the Prophecy at the Ministry revealed to you. If Voldemort's forces somehow infiltrate these walls, it would be devastating if he learned the truth just yet. We must delay that inevitable future for as long as we can. Enjoy your start of term, and remember to heed my warnings. _

_Dumbledore.'_

Harry read the letter over a second time, looking for anything that might have been clues for Harry or Hermione to find out then he let Hermione read the letter. "Hey, what's that you're passing around, eh?" Ron asked and Harry looked up, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh uhm… to be honest it's just a letter from you're mother. Mostly the usual 'take care of yourself' stuff, you know how your mum gets" Harry was relieved when Ron laughed and started talking about his mother's worry while he was at his brothers' shop. Harry lost Ron's voice as he went deep in thought, then turned his head at Hermione, who looked at him at the same moment. Harry knew what her face was telling him, and he got up and knelt next to Ron's chair.

"Just nod and look at Hermione and laugh a few times while I tell you this, got it?" Ron nodded and giggled a bit then Harry continued on. "When we arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore decided to give me private lessons. He's teaching me how to master wandless magic, as well as Hermione." Ron laughed as Harry had asked, but this was seemed like he was actually laughing, and Hermione's expression changed to annoyed for a split-second, then back to normal. "The rumors about me are true. I am the Chosen One, and I alone am the one person who can defeat him. But this has to stay between us." Ron snapped his head back and looked at Harry, baffled that he would even ask him that.

"Of course, Harry. Why would I ever put you or Hermione in danger?" Harry knew he had hit a soft spot, and he hadn't meant to. He shook his head, "Ron, I didn't mean it like that. I just needed to clarify that's all." Ron nodded in agreement and Harry sat back down next to Hermione.

"So this thing you two are doing… have you made any progress?" Just as Ron blurted it out, Ginny and Seamus had walked up behind them and had heard Ron's question.

"Oh. My. God! Hermione why didn't you tell me you and Harry were… well, you know!" Ginny was smiling from ear-to-ear, and Seamus slapped Harry on the shoulder, "'Atta boy, Harry! The Chosen One has chosen!" Ginny and Seamus laughed, and Harry turned his head back to Hermione, who was smiling, but her cheeks were bright red. "Oh, stop it Ginny! We are not… you know!" Harry looked at Ron, and the two of them started laughing to each other, and then Harry saw Hermione get a bit uneasy, and he embraced his hand with hers, trying to ease her embarrassment. She relaxed a bit, then fiddled and weaved her fingers in-between Harry's. They all shared a couple more laughs at Ron's unintentional joke, then Seamus and Ginny left, and the three of them were as alone as they were going to be for the remainder of the night.

"So anyways," Ron asked," have you managed anything yet?" Harry smiled at Ron, focused in on the chess pieces (the black King, to be specific) and focused on his inner magic, then the piece rose from the chess board (the King flinging his arms around madly, clearly not in the mood to be hovering about from his 'kingdom') and Harry moved the piece into Ron's lap without so much as moving his hand. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Wicked."

Harry reached for the paper at the bottom of his pile of letters, and his eyes opened at the image on the front page.

_'Famous Wandmaker Disappearing in Broad Day-light: Rumored to be Works of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'_ and underneath was a picture of the destroyed wandmakers' shop, door hanging on one hinge while the windows bare only the glass edges, with a giant hole through the center of them. Harry looked up at Ron. "Ron, while you were at Diagon Alley, was Ollivander's still open?" Ron was playing with the chess piece in his hand then nodded without removing his eyes from it. Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten its grip, and he turned his head to look at her. He could see the worry in her brown eyes, and her beautifully tweezed eyebrows gave him all the proof he needed to show her worry. He handed her the paper, and she skimmed through the first few paragraphs of the article. "Ron, Ollivander was kidnapped today. Right from his shop." Ron stopped playing with the chess piece and looked up immediately. His eyes shifted from Hermione to Harry, and then he looked down at the chess piece. "That can't be true. I saw him sell a wand yesterday to a first year while mum was at Fred and George's shop. Do you think… do you think You-Know-Who is involved?" Hermione looked at Harry, who was staring into the fireplace, and then without shifting his gaze, he answered. "Who else would take the best wandmaker in all of Great Britain?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They three friends were baffled at the discovery, and they spent most of the night from that point on in silence, each with their own ideas developing in their heads. Harry knew that his wand was a twin to Voldemort's, and he wasn't sure if the others knew that, but he assumed that Voldemort needed Ollivander in order to try to change that. How he would be able to, Harry had no clue, but he couldn't understand why else Voldemort would take Ollivander.

Harry and Ron shared the same schedule as they always had, while Hermione mixed her schedule up so she did not have to take Divinations. Harry and Ron had Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions on Monday's, and the three of them decided it best to get a good night's sleep before their first lessons. The next morning came much quicker than his previous morning when he had awoken just a few hours after sun-rise, but this morning he was groggy and half-awake as he slid his robes on and got ready to head to Ancient Runes with Ron and Hermione. Harry looked to see if Ron was awake yet, and when he realized he hadn't even moved from his bed, Harry casted a jinx on his mattress that sent Ron flying into the air, just nearly hitting the top of his bed-frame. Harry and Seamus couldn't hold in their laughter, and Ron gave in a bit as well. "Come on, Ron, we're going to be late if you keep this up. The next jinx will be much more enjoyable." Seamus and Harry laughed as they exited the dorm room, and Seamus met up with Ginny, and not to Harry's surprise Hermione was waiting right next to her.

"Good Morning, Harry. Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked then judging by the look on her face she answered her own question. "You would think after the last few years he would adjust to the sleeping patterns better. How long do you think he'll be? I don't want to be late for our first lesson." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe five minutes." So Hermione took a seat on the edge of the couch and Harry joined her, fitting half of his body on it, letting the other half slouch off the side. Hermione smiled to herself as he situated himself next to her, not realizing that Harry had noticed. They had done this countless times before, and neither one of them was sure why this felt so different. Harry shrugged it off, and they had a brisk conversation while Ron was getting ready.

"I still had trouble sleeping tonight, but I practically read the entire Ancient Runes book and I don't think we'll have any troubles in this class, maybe Ron with the essays but other than that I can't seem to think it should be too challenging." Harry laughed a little at her, because that would be something Hermione would do if she couldn't sleep-read an entire text book. "Speak for yourself, Hermione, but I'm sure Ancient Runes will cause me just as much trouble as it'll cause Ron. And we'll be going to you for the answers." He winked at her and nudged her side, causing her body to shift its weight slightly then return back to how she had originally sat. She laughed at Harry's joke, even though it may not have been very funny she couldn't help herself. Hermione and Harry were laughing and looking at one another when they heard Ron from the stairs.

"Oh gosh, am I interrupting, you two?" Hermione looked at Harry and he just smiled at her, so she gained a bit of confidence and smiled back at Ron. "Not-at-all, Ron. We've just been waiting for _somebody_ to wake the bloody hell up." Harry got up and so did Hermione, and the three friends made their way to Ancient Runes.

Ancient Runes was spent with Professor Babbling literally babbling on about what they were going to learn this year in Ancient Runes, which didn't sound like much. From what Harry had heard his Professor say, all they were going to learn were the symbols and letterings for numbers, as well as a list of words. Harry and Ron spent the entire class playing magical chess in their notebooks, using their wands to move chess-pieces just as they had drawn the chess board with it. The Professor was too busy rambling that she didn't even notice them doing this, so they stopped looking up from their notebooks every five seconds because they realized she was too preoccupied to notice. The class had finally come to an end when the Professor asked all the students to read the first three chapters of their textbooks, which Hermione immediately wrote down to remind her later, while Harry and Ron simply shoved their books into their bags and made for the door. It was only when Harry had gotten half way to the door did he turn around and return back to Hermione. She looked baffled, and Harry smiled down at her and started placing her books into her bag. Ron hadn't noticed, because when Harry and Hermione left their desk to head for the door Ron was nowhere in sight, and Hermione couldn't help but slide her hand in Harry's. Harry smiled at her touch, and he gripped hers a bit tighter as they walked out of the classroom.

Just as they saw Ron, Hermione went to release Harry's hand, but he kept hold of it. Not in a forceful manner, but more of an inviting one, and Hermione accepted and kept her hand intertwined with his. As they had expected, Ron hadn't even noticed, and was already rambling on about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Did you see this guy's robes? He's got to make a whole ton of money. As to why he wanted to work here at Hogwarts, I haven't-a clue. Do you think he'll surprise us and be like a Professor Lupin?" Harry tilted his head in thought, not sure what to think of Ron's statement.

"I doubt that. Lupin should have remained here at Hogwarts if you ask me. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had." Ron ignored Harry's statement, and kept talking away.

"Or maybe he'll be another Snape. Oh god, I don't want another Snape. I'm going to be hopeful and assume that Professor Sallow is like Lupin." Just as Ron had finished talking the three of them had finally reached the classroom. Ron entered first, and Harry and Hermione entered second, letting go of each other's hands and they all took seats next to one another in the middle of the classroom. The pale, battle-worn professor entered from a door at the front of the class that Harry assumed was his office, since the old classroom had been moved to this one for reasons he didn't know. The Professor looked a bit better than he had at the feast, his dark circles less visible than the previous night, and his skin a bit fuller, perhaps from a proper night's rest. The Professor stood in the front of the class, perfectly centered with the desks. He waved his wand and the chalk began writing on its own on the chalkboard that stood next to him.

"Good afternoon, class. As Dumbledore so graciously introduced me yesterday evening, I would like to reintroduce myself just in case some of you were too excited for the feast and were daydreaming during the Headmaster's speech." A few students giggled, with most of the class smiling at the Professor's lame attempt of a joke, but he continued on. "I am Professor Felix Sallow. I am an ex-Auror, as I'm sure my scar on my nose gave you all some hints." He pointed his wand at his nose, and the scar was just as visible as last night. "In this year's class, you will be learning about a few things that are necessary in order to fight a dark witch or wizard. For example, we will be going over the Three Unforgivable Curses, but as I have been informed, you already know them. We will learn how to resist the Imperius curse, as well as learn about the Cruciatis curse. We will learn how to cast nonverbal spells, as you will in other classes. Last but not least, we will learn about a few creatures, the most notably being Dementors and the Inferi, singular being Inferius." The Professor strolled over to the other side of the chalkboard and waved his wand again, and the chalk landed back down on its holder. "I can see the looks from many of you, and I do not wish to alarm any of you, but the things we are going to learn are vital if you are ever to face a dark witch or wizard. And should you need any help, you can always call on me." He lowered his head slightly, as if he were trying to bow but couldn't, then raised it back up.

"Now, for our first lesson, I hear you, Mister Potter, have had quite a run-in with these things." The Professor looked over at Harry, curiously, and then continued to speak. "Can anyone tell me what it is Dementor's do?" Hermione's hand immediately shot up, and Harry and Ron started giggling. They knew she had been waiting for the opportunity to answer a question, and when the moment came they knew she would shoot her hand up as fast as she could so she could be the first to be chosen. "Yes, young lady, what is your name? Oh and for the record class, I do forget names rather easily so if I ask please don't be offended. Got in a row with a dragon once, hit me so hard I nearly lost all my memory." He turned back to Hermione, and she answered him. "My name is Hermione Granger, Sir, and Dementors are considered one of the foulest creatures in the world. They feed off our human happiness, and whenever they are present it causes depression and lowered emotional states. Also, they can take a human's soul by what we call the Dementor's Kiss." The Professor smiled at Hermione, "Yes, yes Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Dementor's are often called "soul-suckers" and, if they can achieve they Dementor's Kiss, leave a body in a vegetative state, often what we refer to as an 'empty-shell' state."

The Professor scanned the room, eyeing his students one-by-one and making a distinctive stop on Harry. "Mister Potter, would you care to demonstrate the spell used to rid victims of Dementors." Harry looks at Hermione and she rested her hand on top of his for a moment then removed it and that was his sign to go. Harry stood and made his way to the front of the classroom, all eyes glued to him. The Professor waved his wand, and a dummy appeared out of thin air, with a notable popping sound that caught many students by surprise. Harry moved in front of the dummy, pointed his wand, and casted the _Expecto Patronum_ that was expected by all the other students. His blue-white stag shot out from the tip of his wand and crashed into the dummy, causing it to lift off the ground and slam against the wall. Many of Harry's classmates gave a few 'Oooh's' and 'Ahhh's' but a few had already passed that stage because Harry had taught them the previous year how to cast the spell, and those students were doodling in their notebooks or examining their wands. The Professor beamed down at Harry and then addressed the class.

"As you can see, the producer of the spell has their own spirit-guardian as the Ministry likes to refer to them, but I personally like to believe them to be a part of our own souls. Harry's Patronus is a stag, much like his mother's was, and each of you has their own form of Patronus that will take shape once you practice the spell." The Professor moved over to Harry's side now as he gave his requests to the class to practice the Patronus on the dummy. Members from 'Dumbledore's Army' had no trouble in producing the charm, while the others barely managed a flicker at the end of their wands. The Professor ended class slightly early, and just as Harry was leaving, the Professor pulled him aside.

"Harry, a few things that I teach this year you will already know. So I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind being my example to the class when I ask you to show them certain spells and what-not." The Professor looked as though he had startled Harry and was trying to make amends for what he had done wrong. Harry simply shook his head no. "It's alright Professor. I don't mind." The Professor loosened up a bit, and then walked over to the chalkboard to clear it up.

"It's a funny thing, to be famous. You get all the glory and the fans, but you never really wanted it to begin with. And every time, someone is famous for something that they never wanted to happen." The Professor had finished cleaning the chalkboard and waved his wand, making it disappear effortlessly. Harry was more interested in what the Professor had to say, so he barely noticed it disappear. "I never wanted to be famous, Professor." The Professor turned on his heels to face Harry.

"Precisely, my boy. Most people: _honest_ people never want fame. The ones that achieve it normally have it thrust upon them, like you did. I know a thing or two about losing loved ones, and I, too, was famous when I was younger. But for a much different reason." The Professor lowered his head slightly, which Harry took as regret, and he decided to comment on it. "Is something wrong Professor?"

The Professor looked up from the floor to look at Harry, then turned around and looked out the window. "Oh nothing is wrong, my boy. On the contrary, things are looking to be great. My point is, Harry that if you ever want to… talk: I shall be here." He continued to look out the window, eyes fixed on something, and Harry wasn't sure what was going on in the Professor's head. "Thanks, Professor."

The Professor turned his head slightly, "Please, Mister Potter. Call me Felix. You are free to go, Harry." And he returned his gaze back to the window, fixed on something.

Harry exited the classroom to find Hermione waiting for him, but not Ron. He looked around for a few seconds before Hermione caught on to what he was doing, "Ron left. Said he had to take care of something, not too sure what because he's normally running to me to fix his problems." Harry laughed and then took his place by Hermione's side. As they walked, Harry decided to bring up the 'talk' with the Professor, explaining what had happened during it.

"So you think the Professor knows, in some crazy way, what I'm going through?" Harry asked her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Judging by the way he changed his glare and kept a steady eye on something fixed out the window, and from the way you described his speech, it sounds like the Professor knows a little something about being famous and having to live with it." Hermione's logic made sense, as per usual Harry thought to himself. Harry turned over the thought in his head just before they turned the corner to see Ron and Romilda Vane together on a bench, lips pressed against each other's. Hermione covered her mouth at the sight with one hand while the other grabbed Harry's, and Harry started laughing. They had both not been expecting to see that when they turned the corner. Harry put his lips close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I feel like we shouldn't disturb." And Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement, and the two of them left to go back to the common room. They had some free time before their next class, so they decided to make a detour and stroll the grounds as they had so many times before when term hadn't started.

They made their way down to the lake, and Harry sat down with his back against a tree trunk, while Hermione tried to skip rocks on the lake's surface. Harry laughed as most of her rocks were just being thrown into the lake, so Harry stood and walked over to her. "You're doing it wrong, Hermione, as hard as that might be to believe." He positioned his body behind her, moved his body up close to hers with his chest rubbing against her back. He placed one arm on her hip, with the other grabbing her throwing arm. "You have to swing your hips a little as you throw, like this." And he moved his hand on her waist in order to show her the motion, both their bodies moving in sync with one another. "Then, as you swing back, you want to side-arm the rock so the flat surface hits the water and makes the rock skim against it." And he moved his arm on hers to show that motion, bringing her arm back and swinging it forward slowly to show her how to do it. Hermione turned her body half-way towards Harry, keeping their bodies touching still. Harry didn't move, on the contrary, he felt him sliver the rest of his remaining body that wasn't touching her closer in, and now his chest down to his upper thighs were placed against Hermione's. He had to look down at her slightly, which didn't bother him, it was something he was becoming accustomed to as he continued to grow. Hermione looked up at him, blinking only when she had to, her eyes fixed on his.

'Is this really about to happen' Hermione thought to herself as Harry's lips started moving closer to hers. Harry was moving in slowly, but still moving in and that was enough for her. She mustered up whatever courage she had left in her, and closed in the gaps. Their lips touched, and once they had neither of the two felt like parting them. Harry moved his hands onto Hermione's back, one staying motionless just above her butt, while the other moved into her crazed hair, entangling his fingers in them. He loved the way her hair fit perfectly within his fingers. He loved the way their lips met, perfectly joined, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Everything felt right, and the moment couldn't have been more perfect. Her soft lips pressed against his, tongues entangling themselves together, making for one perfect kiss. Harry didn't realize it until they finally parted lips, but he had been hoping for it for a long time now. He never saw Hermione like he did then. Her skin had never shown the immense beauty that it did then, her eyes the perfection they were as they glowed looking back at him. Her hair was no longer a mess, but a work of perfection that Hermione had mastered every morning when she tried to tame it. Most noticeably, her lips: the soft, unmatched lips that he had so patiently waited for. Hermione was beautiful, and all it took was that kiss to make Harry realize what he had right in front of his eyes.

Hermione had thoughts bumping off each side of her brain, too lost in the lust to keep one fixed long enough to think about it. 'I just _kissed _him!' she thought to herself. She wasn't confused; so much as she was dazed. It had been even better than she imagined it being, and Harry was a much better kisser than she imagined too. His lips were soft, big but not overpowering, and he didn't thrust his tongue in her mouth but gently placed it, leaving her to make the decision of whether to intervene with her own or leave his tongue left alone. It was right next to the lake, an even better place than her made-up scenario that she had been thinking of ever since Harry and her had been together two weeks ago. She didn't understand if Harry had had these feelings for her for a while, or if they just appeared recently, and she couldn't care less. She was happy, with no strings attached. And she could see from the way Harry looked at her that he was happy too, something she knew he hadn't had the luxury of much of his life and especially the past few years. Harry smiled at her, as he most likely noticed that she had a million things racing through her head right now. He knew her too well, and he had seen that face a thousand times before, and he knew she knew he would see it many times more.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, resting the side of her head on his chest so she could look down the lake, and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, gently, and rested his head atop hers. They looked down the lake for a few minutes, embraced in each other's hold, not wanting to let go of each other or the moment. Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Does this mean we're together?" she asked.

Harry didn't move, or even fluster at the comment. Harry removed his head from Hermione's and she looked up at him. He kept his arms around her, and looked her in the eyes. "Only if you want to be together." Hermione smiled at his reply, and she kissed him gently on the lips then placed her head back on his chest.

"I don't know, I mean, with you being 'The Chosen One' and all, the other girls might not like this." Harry laughed, and he kissed Hermione on her head then rested his head on hers. "I guess they are just going to have to gawk at us then, because you're the only girl I want." Hermione smiled then buried her face in his chest, and Harry knew her answer. He had never felt this way around any other girl before, and perhaps it was because of years of protecting and fighting as friends that he gained a level of comfort around her that was unmatched with others. When he was dazed over Cho Chang he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he walked up to talk to her, but with Hermione it was as if he were an expert. Then again, Harry was an expert with Hermione, and he very well should be after so many years of being best friends. Now they were together: dating, and was one of the happiest moments for the both of them in their young lives.

The two of them made their way back to the castle, hands intertwined and their bodies just a little bit closer than normal, and were getting ready for their next class. 'Ron isn't going to believe this.' Harry thought to himself as he walked with his girlfriend back to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron was sitting on the couch near the fire when Harry and Hermione entered the common room, Romilda Vane nowhere in sight this time. Harry and Hermione, hands still intertwined together, made their way over to join him.

"'Ello, mate. Where have you two been?" Ron asked with food being put into his mouth.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other than Harry spoke first, smiling as her did. "We went for a stroll near the lake. You were… busy, so we decided to have some time alone." Once Harry said alone, Ron finally realized that Harry and Hermione's hands were tangled, and the two of them were looking at one another differently. His eyes popped open then he shifted his gaze to the fire and spoke in a half-hearted monotone voice. "So… you two are… together now?" He said, and Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand, giving him more courage to face whatever was coming next.

"Uhm… yeah, mate. Hermione and I are dating if that's what you mean." Harry wasn't sure what was going on with Ron, but he knew that it was something deep, something he wasn't going to share right now. The only way that would happen was if Harry forced it out of him, so he let go of Hermione's hand, kissed her, and whispered for her to go talk to Ginny for a bit. She said goodbye to Ron, and made her way across the common room, giggling coming from Ginny. Harry took a seat next to Ron, and stared into the fire waiting for Ron to speak first. Ron finally snapped out of his mini paralysis and gave Harry a look, then stared back into the fire. Like Harry expected, Ron was the first to speak."

"I've always sort of fancied Hermione. Even in first year when I thought she was a snotty know-it-all. But ever since second year I sort of realized that I had some feelings for her, deep down anyway." Harry kept his eyes on the fire, trying to think of something to say to his best friend.

"Ron, I don't mean to sound rude so don't take this the wrong way. But you always find a way to upset her, even when I know you don't mean it. I mean face it mate, the two of you fight like two hippogriffs do over a bloody fish". Ron laughed at that, and Harry laughed too then continued. "I'm happy with Hermione, and she's happy with me. We both really needed this right now, with what happened to… to Sirius last term and all. I didn't know this would bother you, in fact we both thought you'd like the idea of us being together. I don't know; guess we aren't as clever as we thought. The last thing we both want is this to come between any of us…"

Harry kept his gaze on the fire, and Ron turned to look at him. "I don't oppose it, if that's what you're thinking. In fact, you two have always been great together, and I'd imagine you will only get better with the two of you dating now. Don't worry about me anyways, I've somebody as well. A bit less on the rumor bin though." Harry laughed and looked at him. "You mean Romilda Vane?"

Ron looked taken aback. "Sh! How the bloody hell did you know that you wanker?!" Harry started laughing, making Ron laugh as well. Hermione noticed the two of them were finally back to normal so she took it as a sign that it was safe to go back to Harry's side. Harry was getting ready to move over, but Hermione put her hand on his chest, situated her body so she was facing right of the fire, and sat down on Harry's lap. Harry stopped laughing, clearly caught by surprise, but then gave Ron a look, and Ron gave him one back: this time it was approval. Hermione rested her back against Harry's chest, moved her feet up onto the couch, and wrapped one of her arms around Harry's neck for support. Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and the other he raised up at the three books on the desk. _Wingardium Leviosa. _The books began to hover above the desk, and this time Harry decided he would practice his control over them. He started spinning the three books in a circle in the air, keeping the books below eye level so others didn't see that Harry could do wandless magic so easily. He stopped spinning them, and with his other arm around her waist he tapped Hermione, hinting for her to take over.

She raised her arm slightly, and she wiggled the books a little to let Harry know he didn't have to keep them afloat. Hermione, too, tried spinning the books, but instead one of the books shot off and hit Ron in the legs. "Ow! Geez Hermione, next time you might as well slam me in the bloody face with it!" Harry couldn't help but laugh, and then Ron and Hermione started laughing together as well. Harry raised his hand and placed the books back onto the desk just as they had been before. Ron stood, and looked at Hermione and Harry. "It's about time for dinner, so I 'spose I'm going to shower before." Hermione interrupted, "Do you have a hot date with the full-course meal tonight, Ronald?" Hermione asked and the three of them all giggled.

"You're hilARious Hermione. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to my dorm." He winked at Harry and then made his way up the stairs.

"What was that wink for, Harry?" she asked, and Harry just shrugged and rested his head back on the couch. Hermione did the same, only slouching over and resting her head on Harry's chest, her body still on top of his.

"What do you say we head down to the Great Hall a bit early?" Harry asked her, and she nodded but decided not to move. Harry, without realizing, went to get up until Hermione's weight kept him from going anywhere once he realized she wasn't moving.

"Erm… Hermione? Care to move?" Hermione nodded her head against his chest, but still wasn't moving, so Harry guessed she must be dozing off. Harry repositioned his arms so that when he stood he would be carrying Hermione, one arm under both her knees, with the other supporting her back. He waited a second then bolted up causing Hermione to freak out in the air. Harry made sure to keep her close in his arms, and once Hermione realized that Harry had hold of her, she relaxed and began to laugh.

"You… arshole… Harry!" casting blows into Harry's sides in between each word. Harry put her down and they proceeded through the portrait hole hand-in-hand, with Ginny and her friends giggling profusely behind them. They walked slowly down the marble staircases until they heard screaming coming from the second floor corridor. Harry, without realizing, moved Hermione behind him and then ran down the corridor to see what was going on. When he turned the corner, what he saw made his jaws drop. Draco Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle pinning him against the wall, with Blaise Zabini punching him in the immediately let go of Hermione's hand and reached for his wand, and Hermione did the same. He placed his back against the wall, and peaked his head around the corner again, then raised his wand around the corner and casted _Levicorpus_. Blaise was about to land another punch into Draco's stomach before his legs gave out from under him and he was dangling in the air upside down, unable to move. Crabbe and Goyle instantly grabbed their wands and started casting spells against the wall where Harry and Hermione were hiding behind.

Harry took a deep breathe, feeling the heat from an Incendio charm spark past his face, and poked his upper half of his body around the wall and casted towards Crabbe, only he hadn't expected Blaise to be free from Harry's spell, and Blaise had casted the disarming charm, causing Harry's wand to fly across the room and out of his reach. Hermione pulled Harry back behind their cover before he got hit with anything more dangerous.

"Go get your wand Harry; I'll do my best to keep you from getting harmed!" Harry looked over from his wand to Hermione, and then shook his head in protest.

"It's too much of a risk. And with three of them I don't exactly feel like risking you because of my stupidity. Besides, there's nothing like hands-on practice, right?" Harry closed his eyes to try to focus, and as he felt his magic building, he thrusted his hand around the corner, somehow knowing exactly where Blaise would be, and casted _Stupify_. He pulled his hand back from around the corner, and could hear Crabbe asking Goyle from between spell casts, "Did he just cast a spell?"… "With his hand?"… "But I thought we got rid of his wand?" Harry smiled to himself then shot his hand around the wall again, this time in a much smoother and faster motion than the first and casted Goyle straight in the face with the same spell and then without hesitation did the same to Crabbe. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand to let her know it was safe to move, and then walked over to grab his wand.

When Harry looked up, he saw Draco on the ground holding his side, blood dripping from his upper lip. Harry walked over and got down on one knee to talk to Draco.

"I didn't need your help, Potter." Draco said in a nasty tone, clearly not grateful for Harry saving him a beating.

"You're welcome. Why were they ganging on you?" Harry noticed Malfoy cringe a little from the pain he was feeling, and Harry helped him stand up.

"None of your damn business. Now get out of my bloody way." Malfoy tried to walk but dropped down onto a knee, clearly in too much pain to move. Harry shook his head, and then helped Malfoy up again.

"Look, you can hate me all you want but at least let me help you to the Hospital Wing. You can barely walk, let alone stand. After that you can hex me." To Harry's amazement, Malfoy cracked a smile. For a second, Harry had to look at Hermione's expression to make sure he wasn't imagining things and it only confirmed what he had originally saw. Harry got onto the side of Draco that he wasn't holding onto, and put Draco's arm around him to give him support. On their way to the Hospital Wing, Harry was able to get out the story from Draco.

"Do you care to explain how you managed to get your gang to turn on you?" Hermione asked, in as nicely a way that she could.

Draco grunted and then answered. "Well, I suppose since you probably saved my life that you deserve some answers. As hard as it may be for you to comprehend, I never knew my father was a Death Eater. I hadn't known until you fought the Death Eaters last year in the Ministry, and when images of the traitors had been brought forward. I always thought that was my path that I could become something great like You-Know-Who. I use to tell Crabbe and Goyle and them all about how I wanted to join him in his fight against Muggles and Half-Bloods. But once I realized that my father was just a toy used by the Dark Lord, I started questioning things. I knew something had been off about my mother, and I found out my father had bewitched her: used one of the Unforgivable Curses on her, on his wife; on my mother. As I'm sure you've read in the Daily Prophet, my father has been brought to Azkaban."

Harry was confused. Draco wanted to become a Death Eater? But why? How could that have been a dream of someone their age? But Harry shook that out of his head: clearly Draco had made some changes since then, and clearly there were still some things not being told. "But how does that explain them trying to kill you?" Harry asked. Draco stopped, causing Harry to pause as well, and Draco just looked down at the floor.

"When I got back, I tried to convince them that what I was preaching to them was wrong. It was monstrous. But they wouldn't hear any of it. They threatened me; said that if I didn't snap out of my trance they would beat me. And they did. But the l beatings got worse, and tonight, they were going to kill me. Crabbe and Goyle had the strangest looks in their eyes, nothing I've ever seen from them before. They said that 'if a pureblood wouldn't follow the Dark Lords path, then he shall suffer the fate of his enemies.' So you probably saved my life, Potter…"

Harry was shocked. This was nothing like he was expecting. The whole day had been far from his expectation, with Hermione down at the lake, Ron up in the common room, and coming across Draco. But then again, he hadn't expected Blaise to get out of his spell, nor let himself lose his wand. The unexpected was becoming something Harry was adjusting too, and he was adjusting to it all extremely well. Once they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Harry gave Draco to Madam Pomphrey's care, and before he left, he gave Draco a look. Draco nodded to him, and Harry gave him a nod back. For some reason, Harry felt that he and Draco wouldn't be the same again. Not for worst; but for the better this time.

Hermione was waiting outside the Hospital Wing for Harry to arrive when she saw him leaving the room. "Do you think Draco will be alright?" she asked, and Harry didn't answer at first.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I don't think Draco is going to be on our bad sides anymore." Harry had reached the bottom of the few steps that led to the doors when Hermione had wrapped herself around him. "Oh Harry, you were brilliant! No, you _are_ brilliant!" Harry, confused and surprised, slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not sure why you're calling me brilliant right now Hermione…"

"Harry do you not realize what you did earlier? Not only did you save the one student you despise most, but you did wandless magic in the heat-of-the-moment without a single mishap!" She squeezed him harder and Harry thought he was beginning to lose his airway. "Hermione…. I… can't breathe."

Hermione let go of him at once, "Oh gees, I'm sorry Harry. I'm just so happy for you!" Harry smiled and kissed his girlfriend, "Come on, we've just about missed the feast but if we hurry we can catch the last of it." And the two of them hurried off to the Great Hall, this time without any distractions. As they arrived, they noticed that Ron was seated next to Romilda Vane, and to their surprise, she was feeding Ron a piece of cake. Harry took the seat next to Ron, and Hermione sat next to him, and the moment they sat down Ron looked over, ignoring the piece of cake Romilda had just tried to stuff into his mouth.

"Where the 'ell have you two been" he asked, and Hermione began placing food onto her plate. Harry began doing the same, and then looked at Ron, "It's a bit of a story, and it's not something I can tell you here." He nodded his head towards Romilda so that Ron would turn, and she stuffed cake into his mouth almost immediately. Ron turned back around and continued talking as if he hadn't had anything in his mouth at all.

"An' wha's it 'bout, ma'e?" Trying to get the words through best he could, not thinking to finish chewing instead. Harry just shook his head. "Not here, mate. You'll understand later." And Harry and Hermione began their dinner/dessert. At the end of the feast, the three friends began their pursuit back to the common room, Ron having Romilda Vane close by his side the entire way. Once they entered the common room, Harry nudged Ron as a signal to get rid of Romilda, and Ron kissed her and asked her to wait upstairs for him. She smiled and winked at him, and then proceeded upstairs into his room.

"Now that it's a public thing, I could care less if anyone sees her in there." Ron admitted, and then took a seat next to the fireplace. Harry sat down on the couch, and Hermione took her usual place on top of Harry. Then Ron, desperate to hear some sort of news, urged Harry on. "Go on mate, we're all clear, why were you two so late to the feast?"

Harry sighed, and Hermione removed her head from Harry's chest and kissed him, then placed a finger over his lips and she turned her head towards Ron. "Ron, look. This isn't easy for Harry to explain, but basically it's all about Draco."

Ron's eyes widened. "What did he do? Did he call you a Mudblood again? I swear, I'll make him pay…" Hermione cut him off. "No Ron. For the first time it's nothing like that. Look, Harry and I were heading down to the Great Hall when we heard a scream or a yell coming from a corridor we were passing. So Harry and I ran towards it, and we found Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle beating the life out of Draco. Harry cast a hanging charm on Blaise, and then when Crabbe and Goyle noticed they started casting spell after spell at Harry from around the wall. So Harry went to cast another spell but Blaise got free somehow and disarmed Harry." She paused at this, and looked at Harry, who simply nodded at her then looked into the fire. "Harry used wandless magic to stun Crabbe and Goyle, and then we helped Draco to the Hospital Wing."

Ron was speechless. "You helped the git? I don't understand, after everything he's done to us!" Harry nudged Hermione slightly, and then she moved off him and he stood up. Ron noticed that Harry was much scarier from this angle than he normally was, and he noticed the muscles on his arms and chest were more visible from the fireplace lighting than normal as well. He couldn't help but feel nervous, because at this moment, Harry looked like someone not to mess with.

Harry knelt next to Ron's chair, and looked him in the eyes. "Ron, what I'm about to tell you stays between us, and only us three. No word of this to anyone, got it?" Ron nodded in agreement and then Harry continued. "Draco's father, like you know, was a Death Eater. Malfoy had no clue, and when his father was caught and sent to Azkaban, his mother was freed from the Imperius Curse since the days of Voldemort's rise. Over the years, Draco had been telling his gang about joining Voldemort, but once he found out the truth from his mother, he gained a different perspective, and when he came back to Hogwarts this year, he tried to talk some reason into them, but it was too late. They were going to kill him tonight if Hermione and I hadn't saved him."

Ron's eyes were squinted in confusion and thought, and all he could do was sit and think for the moment. Eventually he came back to reality, and Harry was still knelt next to his chair. Ron looked from him to Hermione, and then spoke again. "So you saved his life?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded. "How'd Draco take it?" Harry looked into the fire, "He was devastated, not because he almost died but because I was the one to save him." And he and Ron shared a laugh. Harry returned to his girlfriend, who sat down on his lap again, laying her head against his chest, and Harry couldn't help himself from dozing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So I'm sort of taking this idea from another author whose story I read, so I apologize for the lack of uniqueness but I thought it was a great idea and an easier way to handle the comments rather than sending private messages to each person who does.

Draco lover 91- thanks I'm glad you do! I'll post as often as I can!

Anotherboarduser- I like your name lmao and thanks for that, I didn't realize Ron got thrown in the mix somehow so thanks again

Now, here's the next chapter! :)

'Where am I?' Harry asked himself, as he slid across the ground effortlessly, hiding himself within the tall grasses that were his surroundings. He slithered slowly up to the ends of the grasses, before the image of Hogwarts came into view. Harry's head rose, and he hissed at the image that lay in front of him. The snap stared at the school, until someone hovered over next to him and began petting his head. His fingers were cold to the touch of Harry's skin, and when he looked down for their feet, he only found a black mist. As he followed the figure upward, Harry saw Lord Voldemort staring off at the school, and then Harry realized that he was Nagini. Before his eyes, Voldemort and he were twisting into the air, and then once the two of them had landed in a street Harry hadn't recognized, he knew they had just apparated from the outer grounds of Hogwarts.

"Bring him here. Now." Voldemort sat in a high chair that almost resembled the same chair Dumbledore sat in, but much less bright gold around the edges and more dark green emeralds. Harry began slithering around the room, twisting his body around the arms of the table, and then he brought his head beside Voldemort's. The table was a dark brown wood, with a symbol engraved in the middle. The symbol had a shield as its center, with two swords crossing one another behind the shield. In the center of the shield was a snake, with its head near the top and its body twisting down to its tale like the letter _S_ continued. Harry looked up from the table to see Ollivander hovering on his back into the room. Voldemort waved his wand, and Ollivander slowly began spinning until his body was upright and he was standing, with great effort, on his feet. "Mr. Ollivander, a pleasure to see you again. Now, as I'm sure you already knew Harry Potter's wand and my own have a connection due to a shared phoenix feather. I've brought you here because of that connection." Voldemort casted a spell and Ollivander began writhing on the ground. "I am most displeased with your progress so far, and being the best wandmaker in all of Great Britain, I would've hoped that your skills wouldn't come to such an unnecessary end." He casted another spell and Ollivander began twisting and squirming more.

Harry had his eyes fixed on Ollivander, who was unable to control the pain he was enduring. Suddenly, Ollivander gasped and let out a cry of hope. "Wait! Please, wait! There might be a way!" Voldemort stopped his torture of the poor man. "Continue, before I decided you are of no use to me anymore." Voldemort had his wand pulled back, ready to end Ollivander's life if what he heard was not to his liking.

Ollivander sat back against the wall, his eyes closed while he gasped for air. "In the old days, when Dark Magic was much more common, it was rumored that a witch was able to unbind the connection between two of my ancestors' wands between her own and her sisters. It is said that she wanted to kill her sister for sleeping with her husband. After she had broken the connection, she used her wand and murdered her sister in her sleep. According to my ancestors, it's nothing like a spell, but more of a ritual."

Voldemort sat still for a moment, thinking if this was truth or not. "If what you say is true, Ollivander, then it seems you still have a purpose here for me. Wormtail!" The stout rat-looking man ran into the room, looking extremely nervous and shaking uncontrollably. "What are you shaking for? Are you afraid of your Master?" He lowered his wand in the direction of the rat-like man. "Of… of course not Master. I'm just… a bit cold. What is it you need of me?" His words were very soft, and barely made out. "Take the wandmaker away Wormtail."

Harry awoke covered in sweat, his scar burning like it had many times before. He reached onto his nightstand and grabbed his glasses and his wand. He jumped out of bed and made straight for the window, and as he looked out into the night, he could see right where Voldemort had been standing: it shown perfectly in the moonlight. 'I was the snake… which means this wasn't just a dream' Harry thought to himself. Harry inspected the room; wand at the ready, and noticed that everyone was fast asleep. He lowered his wand slowly, and then returned to his bed. 'Hermione is going to freak when she hears this…' he thought, and then he slowly drifted back to sleep, this time free of any visions and nightmares.

The next morning came slower than Harry had thought. He was the first to wake among his fellow roommates, and as he made his way down to the common room he noticed that only about three people were actually awake; one of those being Hermione who was seated in a chair with a book on her lap.

"God, Harry, you look awful. Did you not sleep well?" she asked as she looked up from her book, and Harry took a seat next to her. Harry gazed out the window, and Hermione knew something was wrong.

"Did you have another vision? Oh, Harry, you honestly need to practice your Occlumency more, the last thing that I want is for Voldemort to get into your head again." Harry looked at her, "did you just say 'the last thing _I_ want'?" And he smiled at her. She blushed slightly, and then slid over to cuddle up next to him. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't".

The couple spent the rest of the morning on the couch together, much the same as they had the night before, until it was time to get ready for their classes. Harry didn't bring up the nightmare earlier this morning; he felt that he should think it over in his head before he shared it with Hermione and Ron. Something didn't add up to him: something about that house was familiar to him, but he couldn't make out what it was. As Hermione and Ron joined him near the portrait hole, Harry decided he had better tell them about the nightmare before either of them got suspicious about his mood. They both knew something was bothering him, and Hermione knew that Harry had been inside Nagini's head, so it would only have been a matter of time before the news was shared. He decided now would be the best, with no one left in the common room he had no worries about who could overhear.

"Listen, I have to tell you something. Last night…" Hermione interrupted. "You had another dream where you were Voldemort. Yeah, we already knew that Harry. We've known you for how long?" She put her hand out for him to take in support, and he did so. "What happened?" Ron asked. Harry took a deep breathe, and then told them all about it. How he had been Nagini, how Voldemort had been just outside the grounds of Hogwarts, visible from Harry's bedroom window, how Ollivander was near death, and what Voldemort was after. Ron and Hermione boiled over the story in their heads before Ron spoke first.

"So you mean to tell me, that there is some type of magical ritual that removes a connection between two wands? And that's what Voldemort wants?" Ron was clearly confused as they continued walking to their Potions class. Hermione answered him. "Ron, it's not that simple. A connection between two wands isn't something that is easily broken, in fact, there isn't anything in modern day magic that can break the binds between two wands." Harry was mute; he wasn't sure what to say. Hermione and Ron continued going back and forth while Harry stayed silent.

"But Hermione, honestly, why is destroying the bond between two wands that important? Voldemort could just use another wand if he really wanted to go around the bond."

"Ron I admire you're first ever attempt at thought, but you're wrong. The Prophecy states that neither can live while the other survive, meaning that one had to kill the other. Voldemort can't use another's wand; he has to use his own." Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand, and that brought Harry back to life.

"She's right, Ron. That's why finding a way to destroy the bond between our wands is Voldemort's top priority. If he is able to do that, I might bloody well not stand a chance."

They finished their walk to the dungeons in silence, each with different thoughts mulling over in the back of their minds. Once they reached the classroom, they noticed that Professor Snape had already been situated inside, which was odd because he normally walked into the classroom right as the class was scheduled to begin. The three friends took a seat at a table with Neville, Seamus, and Dean Thomas, and the Gryffindor's waited until Professor Snape finally spoke.

"Open your books to page two-hundred and fifteen. Now." Harry could tell Snape wasn't in a mood for arguments, and he placed his hand over the book and summoned the page, and the book flung open to 215 immediately. Wandless magic was becoming easier for him to handle, and he was starting to do things without even realizing it. For example, he could summon his glasses and his wand without having to search for them when he woke up each morning. He could close his drapes around his bed without having to use his wand, or physically move them.

"As I assume all of you can read, this potion is called _The Catcher's Drought_. The potion is extremely complex and I don't expect many, if not any, of you to actually succeed in completing this potion." Hermione raised her hand and Snape rolled his eyes. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, what exactly does _The Catcher's Draught_ do? I see the ingredients and steps to take to make it but it doesn't mention anything about its uses." Snape waved his wand, and a chalk board rolled over from the corner of the room. "I suggest you all take notes. This will be on your N.E.W.T.S." To this, everyone in the class took out their paper and quills and waited as Snape wrote on the board.

"_The _Seeker's _Fortune _is a very dangerous mixture, and we are not going to be making it in this class, but we will be learning its uses and its effects. Now, this potion involves different ingredients, those including parts of wands such as Unicorn Hairs and Phoenix Feathers, in order to make them work. As you know, these are very difficult to obtain, but when mixed with the proper ingredients, can be very deadly or very useful. _The Seeker's Fortune_ causes it's drinker to form what you would call a 'Life-Debt', ultimately binding the two souls together, so that their individual paths become one. It is a very dangerous and powerful potion, because if something goes wrong, the 'Life-Debt' can kill one or both of the souls." Hermione raised her hand again. "What now, Miss Granger." It was more of a statement than a question.

"But sir, is this the same concept as the 'Unbreakable Vow' in the sense that, if you do not fulfill it you die?" The room was quite, waiting for Snape's reply. "Per usual, Miss Granger, your snotty know-it-all attitude is correct again. In a sense, the _Seeker's Fortune_ is like the Unbreakable Vow. If it is not done properly, you will die. But, also, it is not. The _Seeker's Fortune_ can bind two souls together, as well as tear two souls apart." The rest of the class was spent with Snape taking points off from Gryffindor for whatever stupid reasons he could, which they were all use to, and once the class ended they were all extremely relieved. "Well he seemed extra work-up over nothin' today, don't you think mate?" Ron asked them, and Harry and Hermione nodded. "Listen, I told Romilda I'd meet her early before Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'll see you guys then" and Ron was off. Hermione turned to Harry, "Do you want to go down to the lake and sit on the tree? We have some free time before our next class." Harry nodded in agreement, and then took Hermione's hand in his.

As they made their way across the wooden bridge, they noticed that Hagrid's door to his hut was on the ground, so Harry and Hermione decided to make stop by before they made their way to the lake. Just before they reached the door, Hagrid came strolling out of the house.

"Oye 'ello there 'arry. An' you too 'ermione! Where yer off to?" Hagrid asked as his beard shook about as he spoke.

"We were going down to the lake before our next class, so we decided to stop by. Hagrid, why is your door off?" Harry asked, his eyebrows slightly raised in confusion.

"Oh that. Funny story actu'ly, when I came back ter feed Fang I noticed somefin' on me door, some type o' burn. Thought it was sum prank by one o' them first years. So I took the door off ya'see." Hermione and Harry exchanged confused looks, and then Hermione asked "Hagrid, what kind of 'burn' do you mean?" Hagrid grabbed the top of the door with one hand and lifted it up for them to see, and once they saw it Harry gasped. There it was, plain as day

"Jesus, 'arry, are you a'right? I didn' mean ter scare you or nothin'." Harry shook his head.

"No sorry Hagrid. I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that." Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's and the intertwined her fingers with his. "We'll be off Hagrid; Harry's just had a long day. See you soon!" Hermione tugged on Harry, and he complied with her and made his way towards the forest.

"Harry, why'd you freak out like that?" Hermione asked as they reached their spot by the lake. Harry sat down against the tree, his arms wrapped around his knees, and Hermione took got down on two knees next to him, running her fingers through his hair. Harry's eyes were fixed on the lake, and Hermione had her eyes fixed on him. "Did you recognize that symbol?" Harry nodded. "It's from the nightmare." Hermione shot her head back slightly, clearly not expecting that reply. "Are you sure Harry? It could have just been something out of a History of Magic or something…" Harry shook his head.

"No Hermione, it was as clear in my nightmare as I saw it today. No mistaking that." He rested his head back against the tree, and Hermione moved closer to Harry. "When I was Nagini, I remember wrapping around the arms of the table, and then when I emerged from underneath, in the center of the table was the symbol engraved in the center, with emerald stone's in a circle around the whole thing. The symbol had a shield as its center-piece, with two swords crossing one another behind the shield. In the center of the shield was a snake, with its head near the top with its tail swirling down to the bottom. I recognize it from somewhere; I just can't remember what from." Hermione looked her boyfriend up and down, and noticed that he was really shaken up. "Harry, just relax. There's no reason for you to think that the symbol is relevant right now. Maybe it's just a very private furniture company for all we know. Just forget about the nightmare right now, focus on something else."

Harry looked his girlfriend in the eyes for the first time since they'd arrived at the lake. They were glistening in the sunlight coming through the trees, and he couldn't help but adore them. Her hair, he noticed, had been tamed somehow, and he couldn't help but admire it. Her smile, even with her ever so slight buck-teeth, which he noticed had become less and less over the years, was perfect. "You're incredible, Hermione." Hermione blushed ever-so-slightly, and then kissed Harry on the forehead. "You, Harry Potter, are the incredible one." Harry sat there for a moment, his eyes locked with Hermione's, and then he moved his hand up to the back of her neck, and pulled her slowly towards him for a soft, slow kiss.

Harry and Hermione had arrived early to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to their surprise, they were the only ones in the classroom besides Professor Sallow, who was dressed in another wondrous cloak, this time magenta with a hint of silver around the collar and sleeve ends. As Harry and Hermione took their seats, the Professor turned to face them. "Hello Mister Potter. And you as well, Miss Granger." They politely replied back, and then the professor continued. "You're both a bit early to class, are you not? No matter, I've heard impressive stories about the both of you." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and then brought their attention back to him. "I hope these stories came from reasonable sources, Professor. Rumors travel fast around Hogwarts." Harry said, and the Professor laughed at this. "Yes, they do indeed, don't they? Tell me, Harry, is it true that everyone thinks I'm a rich vampire who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts as a hobby?"

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh, because they had in fact heard about this rumor the other day, not that they had believe it, but it was none-the-less funny that the Professor had asked them about it. "It is a rumor, yes, but we don't believe it so you haven't anything to worry about Professor." Hermione said, in between a few giggles. The tension had eased up immensely since the first conversation between Harry and the Professor. In fact, Harry and the Professor were getting along almost as well as he and Professor Lupin had back in Harry's third year. As students began filling in the empty seats, Harry couldn't help but notice something on Professor Sallows robes.

"Professor, what's that symbol on the sleeve of your cloak?" Harry asked, and the Professor looked down and held it up for Harry to see. Sure enough, it was the same symbol from Hagrid's door and from the table where Voldemort was hiding. "This symbol is called _Penes Malum_, or Control of Evil. It was created by a wizard known only as Glacieres. The snake in the middle represents death, evil, and destruction. The shield and swords represent order, strength: the ability to build peace. As for the circle around all of it, that stands for protection: protection against all of these things. Glacieres believed that in order to stop evil, evil must be contained. It is said that Glacieres was afraid that he would one day be defeated by evil and death, and thus he created a shield, described like a _Protego_ charm, but only undetectable." Harry kept his eyes on the Professor while he spoke. "And what ever happened to this Glacieres?"

The Professor lowered his cloak that the symbol was visible, "No one really knows. It's said that when he was too old to carry on, death took him and his protection as well. It's been long gone since then."

Hermione looked from Harry to the Professor. "Do you believe in this story, Professor?"

The Professor noticed his class was nearly full. "Sometimes, Miss Granger, belief creates the actual facts." To this the Professor stood up straight because he had been slouchy when he spoke to Harry and Hermione, and Ron had just taken a seat next to them, and the Professor began his lessons.

"Now, today's lesson is going to be focused around a singular spell, known as _Vissani Exontro_. This is a very powerful spell, and is something not to be used unless you are in a tough situation. _Vissani Exontro_ is like casting the blasting spell and the stunning spell at the same time. Combine those together, and you have yourself a very dangerous, but useful, spell."

The rest of the class was spent taking notes on the creator of the spell, the famous uses of the spell as well from the spell-casters, and the proper wand movement and verbal pronunciation of the charm (_vi-san-ee ex-On-tro)._ After practicing the wand movement, which was a motion of moving the wand towards your body and then thrusting it towards your opponent, they finally got the chance to practice the charm. The Professor took all of his students outside into one of the courtyards, where he had dummy's set up for the students. The dummies were lined up next to each other, and they had been jinxed so that the arms would move up and down. They formed a line, and each student attempted the spell. Harry was fifth in line, and once it came to be his turn, none prior to him had managed the spell. Harry looked at the Professor before he raised his wand, and Professor Sallow smiled and winked at him, then Harry aimed. _Vissani Exontro!_

Out of the tip of Harry's wand shot two different streaks of light, one blue while the other was fiery-red, and the two spells twisted around one another in the air until they hit the target. Once they hit the target, a small purple explosion destroyed one of the dummies, and the dummy next to it had stopped waving around its arms and stood still. "Excellent job Harry! Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor for that brilliant display. Now as you can see from Harry's cast, the two spells do not combine until they hit the target, which caused for the swirling effect that you just saw. As for the purple explosion, well, that's what you get when you combine blue and red, thank god for coloring books." The class laughed at the Professor's terrible attempt at a joke, and then Harry stood off to the side and watch the rest of the line attempt to cast the spell.

"Excellent job, although I was sort of expecting you to cast this on your first try." Harry looked up at the Professor. "Why's that, Sir?" Harry asked. The Professor kept his eyes steady on his students in case of any emergencies. "I've been told from Remus Lupin that you were able to produce a full-body Patronus in only your third year. If you could manage that spell, Harry, surely you could have managed this one. I have to say, you are going to be an amazing wizard, Harry. Although from what I've heard and witnessed, you already are." Harry smiled at what the Professor said, but when he looked down he saw the symbol on his sleeve again, and couldn't help but wonder to himself… Could the Professor be helping Voldemort? Harry shook this thought out of his mind for now once he saw Hermione ready to cast the spell. Harry had been the only person so far to manage, and when Hermione was unable to cast the spell as well, he started to wonder just how powerful he was, losing sight of that dreadful symbol.

After the class, Harry Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common room to put their things away and start their homework, Hermione and Ron gawking at him all the way back. "I can't believe you were the _only_ person to manage that spell, Harry. That's pretty amazing, mate!" Ron was saying to him as they rounded a corner that lead to the staircases. "Honestly, Harry, you should feel really proud of yourself. Plus you gained us ten more points; we're in the lead for the House Cup!" Harry nodded at Hermione's words, but something was bothering him. The symbol was back in his head again, and this time he was going over all the situations he could think of.

Once they arrived at the common room, Ron went upstairs, completely oblivious to Harry's mood. "I'll be just a minute, Harry, so don't start nothin' with Hermione while I'm gone and get carried away!" He said jokingly as he walked up the stairs. Hermione sat down with Harry on the couch and she kissed him. Once she pulled her lips apart from his, she kept her face close. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked, and Harry looked her in the eyes. "There's something about that symbol, Hermione. I just know it. Why would the Professor have the same symbol that was burnt on to Hagrid's door, or engraved into a wood table that Voldemort is probably sitting at this very moment?" Harry was upset; no he was frustrated. The Order was no closer to finding Voldemort, and Dumbledore could very well have let one of Voldemort's followers into the very grounds of Hogwarts.

"Harry, you need to relax" she said, placing her forehead against his, "Professor Sallow is a good person, and you didn't see his face when he described the symbol. He was distraught by it: there is something he didn't share with us. I'll go to the library later to see if I can dig up anything on this _Penes Malum_ that he described to us. For now, just grab a pillow and lay down on my lap. You need a nap after today's day." Harry did as he was asked, and before he knew it, he was asleep again on Hermione's lap.

Hermione shook Harry awake, and he grunted at her as he rolled himself over. "Harry, wake up. Dumbledore is back." To this Harry leaned forward and wiped his eyes down. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and then handed Harry a letter.

"Ginny gave me it from Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore wants to see us before the feast."

Harry nodded and checked to see the time. It was nearly time to leave if they were going to see Dumbledore before the feast. Hermione stood, and Harry stood with her, and the two of them made their way out of the portrait hole, Ron nowhere to be found. "Hey, 'Mione, where's Ron?" Harry asked, and Hermione looked taken aback. "'Mione?" She asked, and Harry gave her a surprised look, "What's wrong with that?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him and grabbed hold of his hand. "Nothing, I think it's adorable." And Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Ron went out with Romilda, not too sure where, nor do I care honestly. All they ever do is snog." She rolled her eyes, and the tow of them had just arrived at Dumbledore's gargoyle. Harry said the password, they stepped onto the first step and then spiraled around until they came to the door. Before Harry could knock, Dumbledore spoke "come in" and so they did.

"It is very good to see the two of you once again." He looked down, "And in different circumstances than the last time, I might add." Harry blushed a bit, but didn't let go of Hermione's hand yet. "Erm… how was your trip, sir?" Harry asked, clearly trying to change the topic. "It went rather well, if I do say so myself Harry. It appears we have captured a few more of Voldemort's Death Eaters; however, they refuse to speak which is a pity. Have you two been practicing while I have been away?" He positioned his head down so he could look over his half-moon spectacles, and they both nodded. "Lucky for you, I have already been informed of the incident involving Draco Malfoy and his fellow peers." Harry and Hermione looked at one another then back at the Professor.

"Sir?" Harry asked, but Dumbledore had always been a very wise man. "Come now, Harry. I have eyes and ears in all corners of Hogwarts, whether I am here or not." Dumbledore winked at them, then continued. "I have been informed of your effortless use of wandless magic during your rescuing of Mr. Malfoy, and from what I have heard I am very impressed. As for your lessons from today, Professor Sallow has informed me that you were able to cast the _Vissani Exontro _charm without any difficulty, most impressive Harry. As for you Miss Granger, because I know Harry can perform defensive and offensive spell casting without a wand easily, I need to have you practice it today." Dumbledore waved his hand in the air, and a dummy appeared from the floor, a wand in its arm, waving up and down. "Please relieve him of his wand, Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded at Hermione, and she gave Harry a look. Harry squeezed her hand slightly, and then she positioned herself in front of the dummy. The dummy, out of nowhere, casted a jinx at her, and without herself realizing it, she help up both her hands as if to block a punch, and a shield was cast around her. Hermione looked at her hands, then back at Harry who was smiling at her, and then she put her arm out and thrusted backwards and the wand in the dummies hand flew out of its grasp and into hers.

"You see, Hermione, sometimes we just need that extra push to get us over the hill." Dumbledore was smiling at the both of them. "Unfortunately, I cannot teach you anything new tonight. I just wished to see the two of you and make sure your progress was acceptable, and I have found it to be exceptional. You may tend to the feast, I have to take care of a few things with the Order." He nodded to the two of them, but them interrupted. "Is something bothering you, Harry?" Harry looked surprised, but then shook his head. "No, sir. Just tired." Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Very well. Should you need me, I will be here." And the two of them left the Headmaster's office.

"You didn't tell him about the _Penes Malum_. Why?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the feast.

Harry grabbed her hand, "I want to find out more about it first before I go telling Dumbledore about something that could potentially be nothing."

Harry and Hermione just arrived at the Great Hall before the entrance doors had been opened.

"Is that the Minister of Magic?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

anonymous- thank you! that's so nice of you to say lol i'm trying my best to update it as fast as i can. Hope you enjoy this one!:)

_"Your slightest look easily will unclose me _

_Though I have closed myself as fingers, _

_You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens _

_(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose." –part 2, E.E. Cummings_

Rufus Scrimgeour walked into the entrance of Hogwarts at more of a slow jog than a walk, and didn't take a second glance towards Harry or any of the students for that matter. He made his way to the stairs and apparated the minute he looked up at all of the steps, only to appear just outside of the Headmaster's office before entering the steps. Dumbledore had still been in his office when the door came swinging open and the Minister of Magic was standing in his office.

"Minister, I must admit I did not expect to see you here so soon." Dumbledore said rather smoothly after such an rude entrance.

"Do not play games, Albus, you know exactly why I am here."

Dumbledore kept is gaze on the Minister. "On the contrary, I haven't a clue why you are here. But I am certain you will share with me that answer." The minister was losing his patience.

"Very well, we shall do this your way." The Minister took a seat at a chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. "Since you claim you do not already know, let me fill you in. The Dark Lord has struck again, and this time, I believe that it will hit home for you." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "And why do you believe that, Minister?" he asked, and the Minister continued. "The Dark Lord has kidnapped Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. We don't know where they are right now. Now I am here today because of your ridiculous plans in the Order to try to sabotage the Dark Lord's forces, and now we have lost two of our best members because of your lack…" Dumbledore cut him off. "My dear Minister, do you honestly think I would have let Remus or Nymphadora harmed in any way, or put them in a danger I did not think they could handle?" The Minister was confused.

"What are you playing at?" he asked the Headmaster, and Dumbledore continued. "I assure you, Remus and Nymphadora are as safe as can be. As for the Death Eaters that were meant to go to Azkaban, well, they will be returning to the Dark Lord, only they won't remember a thing." The Minister was shocked. "You used Polyjuice potion on the Death Eaters after you wiped their memories? Well then." The Minister stood and nodded at the Headmaster, "I have to return to the Ministry." And he left. Harry and Hermione waited outside the doors of the Great Hall for the Minister to return. Once he reached the bottom steps, he noticed Harry and Hermione waiting there. "Good evening, Mister Potter."

"Good evening, Minister." And just as soon as the Minister entered Hogwarts, he had left. Harry and Hermione turned to one another, "What do you reckon that was about?" she asked him, but Harry hadn't a clue. "Let's just grab a bite to eat." They entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats next to one another, with Ron and Ginny across from them, Romilda Vane nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your sweetheart Ronald?" Hermione asked, as she grabbed a slice of bread and put it on her plate. Ron blushed a bit then stuffed food in his mouth so he didn't have to speak. The rest of them giggled and then enjoyed their feast.

The next few weeks went by rather normal. Harry had started Quidditch again, and he was finally a captain for the Gryffindor team. Ron made the team, as well as Ginny, and their odds of winning the Quidditch Cup were looking pretty solid this year. He was a bit worried about his Beaters, but with a bit more practiced he believed they would be fine. As for school work, Harry had Hermione if he ever needed help, and Ron normally asked Hermione for help every chance he could, using the 'Romilda and I have plans tonight' excuse nearly every time. As for Harry and Hermione's relationship, it was better than ever. They were more than comfortable with one another, and spent almost all of their time together. People were used to them dating by now, so the giggling had lowered to a minimum now.

It was edging closer to the Christmas holidays, with snow covering the grounds and the weather noticeably colder. Harry and Hermione had sneaked out into the grounds every now and then to walk down to the lake: they both found it very beautiful with the thin icy cover that was on its surface during the winter, and they enjoyed the alone time together. As for their wandless magic, they would use some of their free time to go to the Room of Requirements and practice on the dummies that were supplied for them. Dumbledore had been away again and so they were resorting to this time to practice what they could.

During the past couple weeks, Hermione and Harry had begun searching as many library books as they could in order to find some mention of the _Penes Malum_ that Professor Sallow had mentioned to them, but they had no luck in finding any sort of clues. Harry was about to give until Hermione suddenly screamed out.

"Harry, come here quick!" Harry slammed his book against the table in the library and ran over to the row of books Hermione was in. "I found mention of it Harry, and from the sounds of it, it's something that use to be very important. I should have found it sooner, I've read the book before, its called _Famous Forgotten Crests and Symbols_". She handed Harry the book; an old, tacky book with ripped pages that smelled like rotten eggs. Nonetheless, Harry was interested. Hermione pointed Harry to the section, and he started reading:

_…among other types of crests. In the later 16__th__ century, a wizard by the name of Glacieres Advosoft created is said to be a protective charm of immense power that could protect the user from anything. He created himself a symbol we now refer to as Penes Malum, or better know as Control of Evil, or Death from certain interpretations. Unfortunately, the known where-abouts of Glacieres' ancestors, and the truth about the Penes Malum charm, are long lost to history…"_

Harry read it, and re-read it, until he finally put the book down. He looked at Hermione for answers, before he thought of something himself. "Hermione, it says it's a type of charm, right?" She shook her head in agreement. "Couldn't the charm be a combination of multiple spells? Sort of like the _Vissani Exontro_ that Professor Sallow taught us a few weeks ago?" Hermione mulled it over in her head.

"I suppose, but I only know of one protective charm Harry, that's it."

Harry was confused again; he had finally found an answer to one riddle, only to be given another one to solve. Hermione broke his thoughts, "Perhaps Dumbledore might know more. After all, look at some of the things Dumbledore has done." Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but Dumbledore isn't here right now. How's that going to help us?" Once again, the two of them were stuck.

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the common room, only to find Professor Dumbeldore's gargoyle half destroyed and the stairs led up to the office door. Harry put Hermione behind him with his arm, and then slowly crept up the stairs. When they reached the top, the door was already crept open and Harry could make out, through the tiny crack of an opening, that someone was rummaging through the Headmasters desk, his back turned to the door. Harry, without thinking, raised his hand to this slit of the door, about to cast a spell before the door was thrust open and a person wearing a Death Eaters mask had pointed his wand at Harry. Hermione pulled her wand out to cast a spell, but the Death Eater was much faster, shooting her wand out of her hands. What the Death Eater hadn't expected was Harry to cast _Vissani Exontro_ straight into his chest, sending him flying back into one of the Headmaster's bookcases. The Death Eater at the desk turned around at the noise, and then raised his wand to cast a spell, but Hermione waved her wand to the right, light she were the Queen of England waving to the crowd, and the wand shot out from the Death Eaters hand and into Hermione's.

To their surprise, the Death Eater's removed their masks to reveal Remus Lupin against the bookcase and Tonks near the Professor's desk. From the balcony above, Dumbledore strode over, smiling at the events. "What the hell is going on!" Harry shouted, beyond confused at what was going on.

"It was a test, Harry. To make sure you and Hermione were completely comfortable with wandless magic. And I must say, we are extremely impressed with your progress. The only people in this room that can do wandless magic are yourselves and Dumbledore. You should be very proud." Remus smiled at Harry and Hermione, and then stood holding his lower back. "By the way, it's a good thing Dumbledore put that protective charm on me or I would've been done for." Suddenly Harry's mind clicked.

"Actually, we were just wondering about protective charms on our way back to the common room before we came across this scene. By the way, what was this test for?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore made his way down from the balcony, and once he reached his desk he removed his wand and repaired everything that had been destroyed. "It was a test to see whether the two of you were ready to accompany me on my next task, which I dare-say you both passed remarkably."

Harry looked at Hermione who was beaming with happiness, and he couldn't help but crack a smile himself. Hermione was the next to speak. "What exactly is that task, Professor?" Dumbledore sat down in his chair. It has been made clear to us that Voldemort is after something, but as to what we are not sure… Although, Harry, I get the strangest feeling that you wish to share something." Dumbledore gave the same look below his half-moon spectacles that he had given the Minister, and Harry reluctantly took a seat across from the Headmaster. "I don't want to worry any of you, but I had another nightmare. I was Nagini, and Voldemort was speaking to Ollivander. Something about a ritual to destroy a connection between my wand and his." Dumbledore began rubbing his fingers through his beard.

Harry continued. "That's not all… I saw something else during the nightmare. Some sort of symbol. Hermione and I figured out that it is the _Penes Malum_, do you know anything about that Professor?" Dumbledore stopped once he heard of the symbol, and then looked at Remus and Tonks. "I need the two of you to return to the Headquarters. I'm afraid we have some important matters to attend to. I will speak with Harry and Hermione to gather their things, they will be accompanying me this time rather than the two of you." Tonks and Remus nodded to the Headmaster, then disapparated out of the room.

"Harry, do you know why Voldemort must learn of this ritual?" Harry shook his head. "He cannot kill you with another's wand. If he does, he will die as well. I have heard from another wandmaker of a ritual the same sort, and have been searching for clues on how to perform it, so that you can have an advantage. As for _Penes Malum_, I am familiar with it." Hermione interrupted. "Do you know what it is? Or even where to start looking for clues on it? I've been thinking and I've thought that would give Harry an advan…" Dumbledore raised his hand and cut her off.

"I'm afraid that will be nearly impossible, Miss Granger. There is no charm that can completely protect an individual from everything. It is just not practical, nor is there enough magic to control and sustain such a protective charm." Hermione's mood lowered, "However, I will speak to everyone I know and ask them about it. If, by some odd chance, there is such a charm, Harry I'm sure would be able to conjure it." Harry blushed slightly; he hadn't realized the amount of faith Dumbledore had had in him. "Gather a small bag of things from your common rooms, and do not worry about your classes for the next few days. I will be sure to speak with your Professors and you will be exempt from these days of class. Meet me back here in one hour so we can leave Hogwarts together."

Harry and Hermione nearly ran back to the common room, and once they entered the portrait, they had unintentionally cut Ron off and ran up to their rooms. Ron went into the dormitory and finally got a chance to talk to Harry, who was packing what he thought he would need into a small bag. (Invisibility Cloak, check. Socks and underwear; check. Toothbrush, check). He continued on in his head like this for a while without even realizing Ron had been sitting on his bed waiting for Harry to finish. "Erm… if you don't mind me asking, Harry, where you and Hermione are going?" Harry didn't look up from his bag when he answered.

"Hermione and I are going on a mission with Dumbledore."

Ron got excited. "Wicked! What are you going to be doing?" he asked excited, and this made Harry stop.

"I honestly don't know. Now that I think about it. I may be gone for several days, and I'm sorry that you aren't coming with us, but I have to be off. We have to head back to his office." Ron nodded, and then Harry threw the bag over his shoulders and they left the room together. Hermione was waiting impatiently at the edge of the couch, and when she saw Harry her face lit up.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him, and Harry nodded quickly. They gave Ron a wave goodbye, and then they were off again to the Headmaster's office. Once they arrive, the Headmaster held both of his arms out, "Grab hold, please. And be sure that it is tight, Apparition can get a bit bumpy the first few times." They wrapped both their arms around Dumbledore, and then they felt their bodies twisting and writhing in the air, until their feet hit the ground and their bodies twisted back to normal. When they felt their bodies were finally back to normal, they opened their eyes and saw a large, oval table situated in front of them. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry for support, clearly not handling apparition as well as Harry was, and he helped her get to a seat around the table.

"I will be back momentarily, but please remain here. The other members of the Order will be arriving shortly."

Per Dumbledore's request, they took seats next to one another at the table.

"Harry, does this make us part of the Order?" Hermione asked, and Harry looked at her.

"I'm not sure 'Mione, but if it does I'm not opposed to it. In fact, ever since Voldemort returned I've wanted to be a part of it." Hermione rested her head against Harry's arm, still a bit woozy from the trip, and he pushed their chairs closer together, wrapped his arm around her and rested her head on his chest. "Apparition is rough the first time" She said to him, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Yes it is. I nearly threw up when McGonagall brought me to Hogwarts."

Sure enough, the other Order members entered the room. Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt all got situated around the table, each greeting Harry and Hermione except for Snape. Dumbledore came in moments later, a book in his hands, and placed it on the table and then sat down.

"I need to make this quick, but everybody please listen carefully. Kingsley and Alastor have done an excellent job of protecting the Minister, and I would like to keep them there unless needed. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall as well as myself have given Hogwarts every protection possible, and I am pleased to say that is the safest of places to be at this moment. Tonks and Lupin have been taking care of the Death Eaters that come up, and have done a wonderful job of maintaining stability for the Order as well. I gather you all here in such short notice, because of new information we have learned from Mr. Harry Potter here. Voldemort is looking for some way to destroy the connection between their wands through Ollivander. Now, Mr. Gregorovich has informed me of a type of ritual that is said to do this, since it is simply impossible any other way without using magic on magic. We need to find this first. Now, I will be accompanied tonight by Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, and I would like everybody else to just continue what you have been doing." Snape intervened.

"Headmaster, do you think it…_ wise_ to bring them along with you? After all, they are not yet adults in the wizarding world nor do they have the proper knowledge to accompany you on such dangerous tasks." He gave Harry a look, and then replaced his gaze back on Dumbledore. Remus Lupin spoke first.

"If I may, Professor Dumbledore tested the both of them before he decided they were ready to accompany him on this trip, and I must say I was rather impressed. I believe the Dumbledore as well as Harry and Hermione will be just fine." He looked over at Harry, and Harry smiled at him. Remus was the next closest thing to a family member that Harry had anymore, and it was nice to know that Remus was there for him.

"I believe that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's abilities are more than exception, we will be fine." Dumbledore said as he nodded at Harry and Hermione, and they gave him a weak smile back. Harry was nervous; he didn't know what to expect, and what if they weren't fine? But he shook it clear from his mind. Hermione was with him, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Now, if there are no further questions, you are all welcome to leave." Dumbledore rose, as did the rest of the Order members, and they filed out of the room one by one. Harry and Hermione made their way over to Dumbledore, and he placed his arms out again as he had before. "Are you both ready?" he asked, and they nodded. Before they knew it, their bodies were twisting and contorting through the air again, only this time they landed on hard gravel rather than the plywood floors they had previously. Harry looked around: he noticed there was a sign up ahead; it almost looked like a town sign. He squinted his eyes to try to focus in on the writing, and when he finally made out the letters he was shocked.

"This is where my parents died."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

C the madman – I really appreciate it! The update pace today is a bit quicker than usual, I have to admit but I have a few more days off so I hope that I am able to do this for those couple of days before I'm back to work. But anyways im glad youre enjoying my story, i hope it keeps you satisfied as I keep writing!

beyondthesea16- im glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay everybody, this chapter is a bit sexual towards the end and gory in the middle so keep your panties on straight and enjoy!

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow" the sign read, and Harry felt a cold shimmer travel up his spine, then a warm hand entangling itself into his own.

Hermione moved her lips closer to Harry's ear and whispered, "I'm here Harry." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, and the two of them followed Dumbledore up the street. As they walked, Harry was looking from house to house, until finally he saw it.

Dumbledore paused when he, too, saw the rubble from the frightful night that Voldemort murdered his parents, and he turned to check on Harry. To his surprise, Harry was doing quite fine. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Harry, as he had his around her, and from the looks of it Dumbledore could see that Harry was managing his emotions much better than he had imagined, with him only revealing a few tears from the image.

"I credit you, Harry, for your strength. But if there were ever a time to let it go, it would be now." Harry kept hold of Hermione, and mumbled just enough to hear "I'm fine, sir." He walked up to the brick wall in front of his house, and held on to it for support, feeling as though his legs were about to give out. Through the whole thing, Hermione stood by his side, with a few tears of her own surfacing. After a few minutes, Harry finally turned back to Dumbledore and spoke.

"So what are here to do, Professor?" he asked, still holding on to Hermione.

Dumbledore answered, without turning to face them as he was staring down the street. "We are here, Harry, because this is also where I grew up. You may not know this either, but Godric's Hollow was originally the burial site of Glacieres himself. Or so it is said according to the story. We are going to the graveyard, Harry, to try to find some evidence or either Glacieres or the _Penes Malum_ symbol. Unfortunately, I must ask that the two of you release each other just in case any dangers should present themselves. Although I must admit, the two of you certainly make a fine match together."

To this, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both blushing, and gave one last squeeze of one another before they parted. "Wands at the ready." Dumbledore instructed and they did as they were told. Dumbledore removed what looked like a cigarette lighter, and clicked it, sending a light into one of the street lamps. As they proceeded down the road, Harry and Hermione were checking the gates to the houses on their respective sides: Harry on the left with Hermione on the right, and just before Dumbledore had switched the lights; Harry could've sworn he saw something move from one house to the other, but once the lights came back he saw nothing, so they continued on. Finally, Dumbledore paused at a graveyard, and ushered them in behind him.

"Hermione, stick with Harry. I'd like the both of you to check these gravestones. I will venture forth and look at the stones on the far side. If you manage to find anything that resembles the _Penes Malum_ or Glacieres, shoot blue sparks into the air. If I find anything, I shall do the same. If, for whatever reason, you are in danger, you will shoot red sparks into the air. Do you both understand?" The two of them nodded at the Headmaster, and then he nodded back.

"Very well. Be safe, you two. We shall meet back shortly." To this, Dumbledore turned on the spot and made way for the other side of the graveyard. Hermione turned to look at Harry, and Harry could've sworn he saw something jump from behind a gravestone.

_Lumos!_

Harry moved towards the gravestones, but when he checked behind them there was nothing there.

"Did you find anything on those gravestones, Harry?" she asked, not noticing that he was actually looking for danger rather than anything on the gravestones. "I think we're being followed." He said, and Hermione immediately looked up at him.

"What do you mean, followed?" she asked, moving closer to Harry.

Harry surveyed the graveyard. "I thought I saw something jump from one fence to the other while we were on the street. And just now when I looked up at you, I swore I could've seen something jump from one gravestone to the other." Hermione looked around the graveyard then raised her wand: _Lumos Maxima!_ A bright blue orb shot out from her wand and centered itself in the middle of the courtyard. They both looked around to try to find something, but it was useless.

"Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me." Harry said, even though he didn't believe it.

"I don't know, Harry. Your instincts aren't normally wrong…" and she was right. Harry had a gift when it came to that, and it had helped him so far in his life.

"Come on, we were sent here to search for clues, we best get started." They stood side by side as they went from one to the next, looking for something that would help them. They had come to the very edge of the graveyard, where a singular, tiny gravestone stuck out from the ground. It was faint, but there was something carved into the grave. Hermione casted a water charm to try to clean off the dirt and grime that was on it, and once there wiped away the remaining materials, it was plain as day- the symbol they had been searching for. Hermione raised her wand instantly and shot the blue sparks into the air.

It was only a matter of seconds before Dumbledore had arrived. "I assume you both have found something?" Hermione pointed at the symbol. "Someone carved it in, sir. It looks like it was recently done too, maybe less than a hundred years old." Dumbledore knelt down next to the stone and checked the markings, placing his finger over it and running it around the circle.

"Your intuition has once again proved correct, Miss Granger. This is no older than a hundred years old, as you just said. This means…" Dumbledore waved his wand, and once he did so a portion of the ground was removed and placed next to the stone, "…that this is either the grave of Glacieres, or a distant relative who knew of the _Penes Malum_." Dumbledore ran his wand over the stone, revealing more of the writing on the stone. Engraved in the middle was, sure enough, _Glacieres Advosoft_,_ beloved son of Fidelius and Amberforth Advosoft._ Dumbledore asked them to take a step back, and he waved his wand once more. This time, they noticed that the ground began moving upwards toward the top of the stone, and then the dirt was pushed off to the side and a wooden grave was now visible. Dumbledore did one last flick of his wand, and the cover of the wooden coffin hovered above then was placed aside.

Harry heard a crunch behind him and turned around. His instincts hadn't failed him this time. A hunched-back beast was running towards them, greenish-white in color and ran like a giant gorilla would, its fists and feet used to move. Harry raised his wand, but the beast was quicker than he was and it tackled Harry, knocking his wand straight from his grip. Hermione shot a stunning charm on the beast, but it had no effect, and the beast looked up from Harry and jumped towards Hermione. Dumbledore raised his wand and casted a spell on the beast that sent it flying backwards just before it had reached Hermione.

"Harry, the charm that you learned from Professor Sallow should be efficient enough against these. Be prepared, there will be more but I need the two of you to hold your ground. There are some tricky enchantments protecting this body, and I need to get this book free from his grasp." Harry nodded and raised his hand: said a summoning charm in his head for his wand, and sure enough the wand snapped into place perfectly.

"What exactly are these things, sir?" Harry asked, but Hermione gave him the answer. "Their ghouls; monsters that live in graveyards and feast on the dead and like to collect their personal belongings that are buried with them."

Hermione looked scared, and Harry knew she was. "Hermione, get behind me." She looked at him. "Harry you can't do this on your own" Harry cut her off. "Hermione, just get behind me and trust me." Hermione did what he asked, but kept her wand at the ready just in case. As soon as Harry turned around, there were a pack of ghouls charging at them. Harry raised his wand and casted the charm at the head ghoul, causing the three behind it to be blasted backwards and finished. However, there were still two more charging at them, and before Harry could cast the spell a second time, the spell was shot from behind him sending the remaining ghouls into opposite directions, destroying limbs and sending what Harry assumed as green blood flying everywhere.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, but before his eyes, she was being dragged backwards screaming. "Hermione!" Harry screamed and he raised his wand to attack it, but before he knew it, he was tackled by a ghoul himself, and his wand was thrown from his grip again. He wrestled with it, and when he finally turned from him stomach onto his back he got a full imagine of the monster. It's teeth were brown, with black holes where eyes would normally have been. It's greenish-white skin was covered in tiny holes and boils, and its skin was very slippery as Harry tried his best to free himself. The ghoul was lowering its mouth to Harry's face, trying to bite him, and it was even able to leave a mark on Harry's cheek, but once it touched him Harry put his palm against the ghouls chest and sent it flying across the graveyard, its green blood splattering all over him. Dumbledore had left his post next to the grave and was now attending to the other ghouls attacking them. Harry paid no attention to this, because he knew Dumbledore could handle it. Harry ran towards where Hermione was screaming and saw her writhing on the ground, keep the ghoul from biting her like Harry had been bit. Harry raised his hand at the monster and casted _Vissani Exontro_ once again, causing the beast to spill its guts all over the area, including Hermione.

"Hermione we have to get back to Dumbledore!" He pulled her up with his hand and they began running back towards where Dumbledore had been, and once they reached him they could see a massive swarm of ghouls running towards the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore could very well be the greatest wizard of their time, but Harry didn't believe that Dumbledore could handle all of this. He brought both of his hands together in the center of his chest, making a V shape with his hands, and saw a sphere forming, blue and red spinning and combining with one another creating a purple sphere in between his palms, and then he thrusted it towards the pack of swarming ghouls.

A shot of purple light was shot from his hands and caused a huge explosion right in the center of the crowd. The explosion was so huge that Dumbledore had to cast a Protego charm to protect himself from the blast, and he was at the edge of the graveyard, while the explosion happened near the middle. Harry dropped down to his knees after the cast, and Hermione ran over to his side. "Harry! Oh, Harry, are you alright?!" Harry was panting and searching for air for his breathe, and when he finally caught his breathe he looked at Hermione.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He kept his eyes zoned in on Hermione's, and she started to cry, then thrust herself into Harry's arms. After a tight, long hug, Dumbledore had finally made his way over to the two of them. "I suggest we leave this place before ghouls arrive." He extended both his arms, but this time Harry was the only one to grab on: Hermione was wrapped around Harry. After their bodies had twisted and contorted out and back into place, they were standing in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione held tight on to Harry, and he wrapped his arm around her, still feeling a bit woozy after the fight with the ghouls and the Apparition didn't help either. Hermione helped him over to a chair across from Dumbledore's highchair, and helped him into it. Dumbledore sat down into his chair, and placed something on his desk. Hermione knelt down next to Harry. "Harry are you sure you're alright? You look really pale." Harry waved her off, "Don't worry about me, Hermione, I'm fine. I'm just glad you are okay."

Dumbledore laughed to himself, and Harry spoke again. "And of course I'm glad you're okay too, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled on to Harry.

"You do not have to explain anything to me Harry. If not for you, I might not be standing here. I have to say, and I do not mean this in any way superior to others, but normally I would have done this task on my own. However, had the two of you not come along I believe it is safe to say that I would not have made it back to Hogwarts in the same condition that I am in." Dumbledore looked down at the object he placed onto the desk, and opened it.

Harry looked down at it, then back up at Dumbledore. "Professor, those seemed a bit different than what I've read about from ghouls, am I mistaken?"

Dumbledore looks up over his spectacles, "No, Harry, you are not mistaken. As I mentioned, and was the reason I needed the two of you to fend off the packs of ghouls, were because there had been extensive magical care taken so that no one would be able to do what I was able to do tonight: that being break the barriers and take what was not rightfully mine. If my guesses are right, and they normally are, it would seem that over the centuries, the ghouls had themselves become a part of the defense, and when I penetrated the coffin, that is why they attacked."

Hermione finally chimmed in. "So the ghouls were protecting whatever you managed to remove from the grave?" Dumbledore nodded to her "Precisely, Miss Granger."

The three of them brough their attention down to the book, and then Dumbledore began looking through it. After a short while, he looked up from the book. "It seems that I've found something that could be particularly useful. But I have to look over it some more before I can share it with you. If you need any care, I suggest the two of you head to the Hospital Wing, otherwise, clean yourselves up and head off to bed. I will sent word for you when I would like to see you both again." Hermione stood first, and helped Harry from his chair, wrapping her arm around his waist, as he wrapped his arm around her neck for support, and made their way towards the door. Just as they opened it, Dumbledore said one last thing.

"Oh, and Harry… I must admit I am most proud of you." The professor stood from his desk and started to walk up his balcony to his private quarters, and they took that as a sign to leave. Getting back to the common room was hard enough, but explaining the green goo covering them would be another story. When they finally reached the portrait hole, Hermione pushed it forward and to her surprise, Ron was the only person in the room. He turned when he heard the portrait hole swing open, and once he saw Hermione carrying Harry, he bolted off the couch and ran over to his other side and helped him over to the seats by the fireplace.

"What the bloody hell happened?! You both are covered in something, which by the way smells disgusting." Ron added as he grabbed a pillow to place under Harry's head to rest on.

"Ron we need to get Harry back up to the room and get him cleaned up, is there any way we can do that without waking the others?" Ron scratched his head. "I suppose we could put a silencing charm on each of their beds so they can't hear us.

"Brilliant Ron, care to head up there and do that now while I help Harry?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded and left them. Hermione helped Harry to his feet again, and then when Ron waved down to come up, they trotted the steps slowly and carefully until they reached the room. They brought Harry over to the shower, and Hermione closed the door behind them. "Harry, I know we haven't exactly gotten to this part in our relationship but…" Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand and pulled Hermione close to him. He moved her lips slowly towards his before she stopped him, "I think we should definitely clean ourselves up before we do this." And Harry couldn't help but laugh.

He reached backwards and turned on the shower, and Hermione began removing his clothes. Piece by piece, Harry was letting Hermione remove each one until she took off the last piece. She couldn't help but look and Harry felt himself blush when she did, but Hermione casted her thoughts aside and removed all of her clothing, then she helped Harry into the shower and joined him. Harry was started to gain his strength back, whether because of his insecurity from inexperience in this type of situation or just because he was starting to feel better, he couldn't have guessed, but he was washing himself with soap, and then, without realizing it, he was soaping Hermione too. He made his way down her backside, and then spun her around, placing one hand on her back while the other he was soaping her breasts, caressing her upper body then moving down below her waist and caressing there.

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, forgetting about Harry's future with Voldemort, forgetting about nearly being kill by a savage ghoul; Hermione was just enjoying time with her boyfriend. They finished their shower together laughing and giggling as they splashed one another in the face with water and tickled one another. Once they dried off Harry was feeling much better, not needing Hermione's help getting to bed. Hermione leaned in to kiss her goodnight, and Harry whispered into her ear "Stay with me tonight?" Hermione blushed slightly then whispered back to him, "What about them?"

Harry pulled her into his bed, waved his hand to his bedposts, and the curtains fell. He put his hand into the air and one of Harry's old Quidditch shirts shot out from his drawer and into Hermione's hands and he whispered the silencing charm around the bed. "Now we don't have to be quiet." Hermione giggled and took off her shirt, revealing her breasts because she didn't put a bra on after her shower, expecting to be returning to her room rather than Harry's bed. Before Hermione could slide on the Quidditch shirt, Harry put his hands on Hermione's waist and pulled her towards him, causing her body weight to shift and bring her breasts touching Harry's chest. He rested his head against Hermione's forehead, and looked her in the eyes.

Harry's hands began to wander from her waist, caressing and touching her upper thighs and her butt. Hermione started kissing Harry, but not like they had before. Harry and Hermione were mixed with passion, lust, and love all together, causing for one incredible combination of kisses between the two of them. Hermione began removing Harry's clothes for a second time, however she was much less careful about it her second time around, aggressively tearing off Harry's clothes and tossing them behind her. Harry rolled Hermione over and removed her shorts she had put on, her barely dried bushy hair entangled in Harry's fingers. He slid the shorts down her perfectly smooth legs, and then he started kissing her neck, nibbling on her ear and kissing down her body. He kissed her breasts then positioned his body back and they started kissing again. Hermione reached down, grabbed Harry, and then let out a moan.

Harry awoke the next morning on his back, naked under his covers with bushy hair sprawled across his face. He instantly smiled, remembering last night and how incredible it had been for him. Hermione was fast asleep on his chest, his arm wrapped around her and their legs tangled together underneath the sheets. He kissed Hermione on the head, and he accidentally woke her up. Hermione moved her bushy hair out of his face and looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips, then moved her head back onto his chest.

"Good morning 'Mione." Harry said, and Hermione smiled to herself when she heard it. "Good morning Harry." She replied. Hermione slid on her shorts and Harry's Quidditch shirt, and Harry slid on his trunks and his t-shirt, and they both lay back down together. Harry had just one thought running through his mind: it wasn't about Godric's Hollow, or Voldemort, or even the symbol they discovered. It was about Hermione. 'Do I love her? Do I even know what love is? I've grown up with the Dursley's for years; I've never been loved by anybody. Well, besides my parents. Is this what love feels like? Constantly on my mind, always worrying about her. I've worried about Hermione for years, but she's my best friend, it's only right that I worry about her right? But it's been different this year. Ever since I got to Hogwarts I've felt something differently about her.'

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping him back to reality. "What 'Mione?" He asked. Hermione lifted her head to look Harry in the eyes. Just then, as Harry stared into her chocolate glistening eyes, he knew. Before Hermione could say what she was about to say, Harry couldn't help himself.

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione blushed a near scarlet red, and her smile was from ear to ear. She moved her lips closer to Harry's and just before they were about to touch, she answered him. "I love you too." And then she pressed her lips softly to Harry's. After their kiss, Hermione stood on the bed, grabbed her other shirt, and then opened the curtains. Everyone in the room was still fast asleep, and Hermione turned around at the door at winked at Harry, then turned and left the room.

Harry moved one hand from behind his head and put a finger to his lips. He thought about everything he felt for Hermione, his worry for her, his protection over her, his comfort with her and his previous night spent with her. "So this is what love feels like?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time Harry was dressed and out of bed, his other roommates were just waking up. He laughed to himself silently, reliving the previous night over in his head, and knowing that none of his roommates had a clue as to what happened. He turned towards the door and opened it, and then made his way down the spiral steps to the common room. To his surprise, Professor McGonagall was standing next to the portrait hole talking to Hermione, and so he made his way over to them.

"Ah, there you are Potter; I was just about to send Hermione up to wake you. I have a message from the Headmaster. He wishes to see the both of you in his office after your morning meals, and he also asked that I inform you that your absences from class will have no effect on your scores for them." She finished and left the common room, and Harry and Hermione exchange quizzical looks.

"Do you think the Professor is going to take us somewhere else?" Hermione asked, and Harry brushed his hand through his hair from nerves.

"I'm not sure. But the Professor did say he wanted to look through the book before he told us anything about it; perhaps he's found something on the _Penes Malum_. Do you want to catch an early breakfast?" Harry asked, and Hermione smiled and took hold of his arm.

"The sooner the better. I'm _beyond_ curious as to what Dumbledore has for us today!" she replied, and the two of them made their way down the marble staircase.

Their breakfast consisted of a variety of different things. Hermione enjoyed a pair of large waffles that were shaped in the Hogwarts letter _H_ with some eggs and toast on the side. Harry on the other hand, had three pancakes, two waffles as well, three eggs, and nearly half a plate of bacon. Hermione was baffled after he finished it all. "My god, Harry, you're eating like Ron normally does." Harry finished chewing his last piece of bacon and then pushed the plate forward slightly as he grabbed his orange juice with his other hand.

"I'm hungry, 'Mione. You gave me a workout last night." And he winked at her as he took a sip of his drink. Hermione giggled and punched him in his arm.

"If I'm not mistaken, Harry, _you_ were the one who pulled me into bed. It was fair game after that."

Harry chuckled and took a final swig of his drink. "Are you almost ready to go?"

Hermione nodded and then they both stood. Just as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Ron walked in with Seamus and Neville. "I've been wonderin' where you two were, you never told me what happened. Where are you off to mate?" Ron asked, and Harry and Hermione ushered him aside.

The three friends found an empty bench next to the entrance, away from any passerby's, and Harry told Ron everything about his trip with Dumbledore, including him saving Hermione and the Headmaster.

"Bloody hell, mate. That's brilliant. I mean, I'm glad the two of you are alright and all, but what's that got to do with you leaving breakfast so early?" Ron was still confused, and Hermione filled him in on the rest of the news.

"Professor McGonagall pulled me aside this morning and told Harry and me that Dumbledore wanted to see us after we ate. She didn't tell us why, just that we were excused from classes again." Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, then back again to Hermione.

"Alright, well, I 'spose I'll see you both later then." Ron patted Harry on the back. "Be careful mate." Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand in his, and then they both turned around and made way towards Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, the door was opened alright and Professor Dumbledore was pacing back and forth with one hand supporting his elbow, and the other rubbing his beard- deep in thought. It took him several seconds before he realized that Harry and Hermione had even entered the room.

"Oh, do forgive me both of you; I was just being carried away by my thoughts." Dumbledore walked behind to his seat at the desk, and Harry and Hermione took their seats on the opposite side. "As I'm sure you're curious why I have called you both here, I will get to that shortly. But, I must first ask- how are you both doing after the events of last night? Particularly you, Harry?"

Hermione gave a fleeting look towards Harry, then returned her gaze back to the Professor. "I'm doing fine, sir. Hermione and Ron helped me last night." Dumbledore removed his stare from Harry and brought his eyes on Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger? How are you doing?"

Hermione gave a small smile to the Headmaster. "I'm doing well, Headmaster. If not for Harry, I'd probably be dead." She couldn't help but look over at him, and Harry smiled at what she had said. The Headmaster surveyed them both then decided their answers were sufficient enough to continue.

"I've brought you both here again because I believe I have found something of use. Although it is not much, I believe it can lead us to what we are looking for. This is where things become most difficult, and I ask that both of you put your full trust in me, for I cannot do this without it." Harry and Hermione both nodded at the Professor, "Of course we do, sir" they said, and then the Headmaster continued.

"Very well. After my final examination of the book, I found that in order to get the next piece of information from it, I need to ask you for something Harry." Harry raised his eyebrows, "What is it, sir?" he asked, and Dumbledore lowered his head and stared at the book on his desk.

"I have found that this is Glacieres's personal journal, containing all of his works. It is unknown what kinds of discoveries could be found in this piece of text, but I do know that in order to get what we need, there must be some sort of sacrifice."

Hermione and Harry exchanged worrisome looks. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked up at them both.

"Do you remember how Tom Riddle's diary was full of blank pages, Harry?" Harry was completely lost. How was Voldemort's diary relevant right now?

"Well yes Professor but I don't understand how that's…" Dumbledore cut him off.

"Do you remember how the only way to communicate was to use your ink and write into the book?" Harry nodded. "This is a similar concept, only a much darker one. If you remember correctly, Tom Riddle's diary was a living part of his soul- latched on to an object, giving him a way to live even after his material form was destroy. This is much the same, only the way of communicating with him will be much more difficult for he hasn't spoken in centuries."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another. "You mean to say, Professor that a part of Glacieres Advosoft is living in that book… right this moment?" The Professor looked at Hermione after she asked.

"Precisely, Miss Granger." Hermione squinted her eyes slightly, and Harry knew this look from their many hours spent studying together. "Professor, if this is old magic: and dark magic at that… wouldn't this book be protected by a combination of different spells and enchantments? I remember Professor Babblings explaining to us in History of Magic that combining specific spells was a way of showing your individuality; sort of like marking your territory." Dumbledore was beaming down at Hermione.

"Excellent Miss Granger, you are once again correct. This book has a multitude of different incantations that I believe are hiding the soul of Glacieres far beneath it. Here lays the question of how to rid of them and that is where you come in Harry."

Harry had a screwed up look on his face – a combination of marking your territory? What the hell were they talking about?

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm afraid I don't follow you."

Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Yes, this isn't exactly the most exciting of topics is it? Let me try to simplify this Harry, for it is not something that is very easily understood. In the 16th and 17th centuries, different wizarding families enjoyed marking their territories by marking different areas with a number of powerful and deadly spells and enchantments. By doing so, the families are able to not only take control of something, but are also able to separate themselves through their own processes of spells, making it easier to identify families back during that period."

Harry scratched his head. "I don't understand how this has anything to do with me, Professor…" Hermione turned to face him and placed her hand on his arm. "Harry, don't you see?! You're the key to seeing what else is inside this book!" Harry was beyond lost at this point, but Hermione continued. "Your mother used old magic to protect you against spells. Remember in our first year, when Professor Quirrel tried to grab you, but when he did his skin began to burn and boil? You're mother's love for you will always live on, and that alone is enough to ward of some of the most gruesome and terrible curses there are. You're parents gave you a power greater than any magic we can cast: love! What Dumbledore is trying to say is that we can use that power to destroy whatever is protecting Glacieres's soul!"

Dumbledore nodded at Harry with a smile on his face. "The only thing that may trouble you, Harry, is that I require a bit of your blood." Hermione looked at Dumbledore with worry struck across her face, but Harry moved his other hand and rested it on top of hers that was still on his arm, and squeezed. "If it will help us learn about this symbol, then I can't argue there."

"Very well" Dumbledore said, "All I ask is that you raise one of your hands. It will feel more of a pinch than anything else, but it will hurt in the days to come." Harry did as he was told, and raised his left hand. Dumbledore raised his wand, and make a quick slashing motion with it. Before they knew it, Harry's palm had a small cup, with blood just barely starting to exit the wound. Dumbledore waved his wand in a counter-clockwise, and Harry felt a small amount of blood begin to exit his body, then it formed a sphere in the air. Dumbledore moved the sphere towards him and with his free hand opened the book.

"I ask that you and Miss Granger please stand near the door and cast a _Protego_ charm on both of you, and if you would be so kind to do it on myself as well. I do not know what will happen once we destroy these curses." Harry and Hermione stood, and moved towards the door- closing it once they reached it. Hermione stood behind Harry and casted a Protego charm around the both of them, and Harry raised his hand and casted one around the Professor. The Headmaster nodded to the two of them, and then lowered the blood to the page. Moments before it touched the paper, Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the blood etched out the _Penes Malum_ symbol: the circle surrounding the shield and swords, with the snake in the middle – and then lowered it onto the page.

Once the blood touched the page, a loud scream came from the book, and a face looked as though it was trying to tear through the pages, but couldn't. The scream continued, but other things started happening. The book slammed shut and began hovering in the air above the Headmaster's desk, until it stopped and the book swung open, casting a red streak at the Headmaster, then at Harry and Hermione. The book swung shut, then quickly swung open –the screaming louder than ever- and then a bright green streak shot from the book, just missing the Headmaster's shield and burning one of his books. The book slammed shut, and began lowering itself back to the desk.

Hermione lowered their shield, and the Headmaster waved Harry to lower his, so he did. The book had almost touch the top of the desk before it swung open and a dark black stream on light shot out of it in three parts, one towards Harry, Hermione, and the other towards the Professor. Harry, without realizing it, had raised one hand outward towards Dumbledore and the other inward towards the ceiling and casted two shielding charms bright enough to light a football field. The curses rebounded and hit the book, and it immediately slammed onto the desk and the screaming had halted. Harry lowered his hands and realized that Dumbledore had already casted a shielding charm when Harry had, and he felt silly for assuming the Headmaster was not prepared.

He turned to Hermione, who was on her back behind Harry. He got down on one knee next to her, and then grabbed her hand. "Are you alright,'Mione?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded and took his hand. They made their way over towards the desk, and Dumbledore took a seat in his chair. "Very nice use of wandless magic, Harry. If I dare say so, you may very well master it very soon. I thank you for your shielding charm during that last curse." Harry went red in the cheeks a little then sat down. "Do not be embarrassed Harry. If I hadn't had my wand in my hand, you're shielding charm would have saved my life." Harry eased up after that.

Hermione spoke up. "Sir? Did we do it? Did it work?" Dumbledore picked up the book and ran his fingers through the pages until he stopped on one near the middle.

"So it would seem, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him, then looked back.

"What does it say, Professor?" Harry leaned forward slightly, eager to hear what they discovered. The Headmaster took a moment to look through the page, and then turned the book around and handed it to Harry and Hermione. They each grabbed one end of the book, and they read:

'_…there is not good, if there is no evil to counter it. Just like in men, they are made up of both good, and of bad- they are not perfect. Neither is magic, there are both dark sides, and light. In order to achieve balance between the two, I was able to discover something extraordinary. As I journeyed home to my wife and daughter, I came across a cave. As I entered, there were a few tasks that I had to complete, in order to prove I was worthy to move forward. After I made it to the central chamber, there was a small crack in the roof of the cave, shining down a small light onto a podium. As I approached, I noticed a tiny ring situated in the center of it. Underneath was a riddle engraved on a stone placed above it…"_

They looked up at the Headmaster. "Professor," Hermione asked, "There is a part missing, is there not?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is the only bit of information that we need, Miss Granger." Dumbledore stood, and walked over to where they were seated: then he placed both his arms out towards them. "We must be off, if we leave now we'll be able to have some wonderful chicken stew from the kitchens for dinner." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and then grabbed hold of Dumbledore.

Before they knew it, they were standing on a dirt road, with grasses and trees surrounding it. The trees were no bigger than the ones at Hogwarts, so Harry assumed they weren't very far. Dumbledore looked to his left, his right, and then continued up the road. Harry and Hermione followed close behind. They came to a crossing in the road, and Dumbledore looked back at Harry. "Once we enter the cave, both of you must do exactly as I say. No matter what, do you understand me?" They both nodded. "Good, follow me." Dumbledore took the road on the right, and after about ten minutes of walking up it, Dumbledore came to a stop. He turned to his right, where there had been a large pile of rocks Harry assumed had been from the mountain above. Dumbledore casted, and the rocks disintegrated into pieces, revealing a small cave entrance.

"How did you know it was here, Professor?" Harry asked, and the Headmaster looked down at him.

"Because Glacieres told me, Harry" and the Headmaster started for the entrance. Harry looked at Hermione, who had the same 'what the hell is he talking about' look, and they too headed for the entrance. Harry and Hermione removed their wands just before entering and Dumbledore casted a light charm to see where they were going. The ceiling was covered with pointed black rock that reminded Harry of icicles hanging from the sides of houses during the winter. The path from the entrance had narrowed noticeably to the point where they had to stand in a single file line, Dumbledore up front, Hermione in the middle, and Harry in the rear. The path was surrounded by the rock of the cave, leading straight up to a high ceiling. 'This wasn't made naturally' Harry thought to himself, knowing when magic had been used after years of studying it.

The rock surrounding them finally opened up into a large circle surrounding a pond, with the path leading directly over it. Dumbledore paused as he came into the clearly, and then raised his wand into the air, shooting a sphere of light into the center of the chamber. The water was a dark blue coloring, but nothing out of the ordinary. Dumbledore looked around until his eyes paused on a piece of rock sticking out of the edge of the chamber to their right. He raised his wand, pointed it at its edge, and pulled the wand toward him. Before their eyes, a second pathway was forming out of the edge of the chamber. After they heard a loud crash on the other side of the chamber, a few steps formed conneting the first pathway with the second. Dumbledore ushered them forward, and they climbed on to the second platform, and continued forward. As they walked, Dumbledore spoke.

"If you remember, Harry, from the Tri-Wizard tournament, that the waters of the lake were infested with Grindylows. Clever, I have to say, but whoever created this chamber placed them in the waters, and they were to attack whoever continued down that first pathway: most likely jumping out of the water and hurling themselves onto you, causing you to fall into the water. I must admit, had I not looked around I would have assumed that the way to go." Hermione looked back at Harry, worried but not afraid, and then looked forward again. Dumbledore continued speaking, "If my guesses are correct, there should be two more chambers we have to trave."

Once again, the pathway led to a circular chamber. This time, however, the chamber had different sized columns sticking out of the ground below them, spaced from one another in rows of three horizontally and rows of 5 vertically, causing whoever wanted to cross to have to jump. Dumbledore looked around, but Hermione pushed her way through. "Professor, I know how to get across. If you look at each of the columns, there's something carved into the top of each one." She casted a lighting charm and looked at the first three columns. "If I'm not mistaken, we have to take into account the _Penes Malum_ symbol, and jump from one column to the other." Dumbledore smiled. "Brilliant Miss Granger. My question for you is, what is the pattern?"

Hermione squinted her eyebrows together again, and then placed her foot onto the platform all the way to her right just enough to put a bit of force on it. As soon as she put weight on the column, it shot straight into the ground of the cave, and the dark spikes that Harry first thought looked like icicles were now thrusted out from the ground instead. Hermione nearly toppled over, but Dumbledore had grabbed her and pulled her back. "As I thought, we have to start from the inner parts of the symbol and work our way to the outer." Harry was shocked. "You mean to tell me that was a bloody test Hermione?!" and she turned around.

"There was no other way of knowing, Harry. I'm sorry." She faced the columns again, and very slowly placed her weight down on the column that had a snake engraved in it. The column didn't move. She placed the rest of her weight down and moved her feet onto the column, then looked forward at the next three. From right to left the symbols were a snake, a circle, and a shield. Hermione took a deep breathe, then jumped over and landed perfectly onto the column. Dumbledore stood onto the snake column and waited as Hermione made her next move. She examined the columns, and found that the next one was all the way to the left. This was going to be tricky. She took a step back until her feet were on the edge of the column, then took a small step forward to gain momentum and jumped.

Hermione landed one foot onto the column, but the other slipped and she lost her balance. Before Harry's eyes, Hermione was now holding on to the column for dear life. Harry, without even realizing it, jumped onto the column next to Dumbledore and then quickly jumped onto the column in front of that, before finally landing onto the column Hermione was dangling on the edge of. Somehow, Harry was fast enough that he was able to jump from one column to the next before they collapsed into the floor. He quickly pulled Hermione onto the column, and Dumbledore jumped to the column Hermione was previously at. "That was very brave of you, Harry. But I must ask that you don't do something as careless as that again." Dumbledore admitted.

Harry looked forward at the next row of columns and found the circle right in front of him, and he jumped and landed easily onto it. He looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, that's all the symbols. What am I looking for now?" he asked, and Hermione thought for a moment. "Look for a completed symbol! And be sure that there are no mistakes on it, just like we saw on Professor Sallow's robes!" Harry returned his look on to the columns, and found that all three of them had a completed symbol. But after he looked closer, he saw that the symbol on the left didn't have a complete circle, and the symbol on the far right didn't have the snake fully swirling down to the end of its tail. Harry took a deep breathe, and jumped onto the middle one, and as he landed he noticed that the rock wall in front of him had begun to disappear into the roofing, creating another path. Hermione followed and landed next to Harry: now they just needed to wait for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, however, had other plans. "Harry, there is no way I can make this jump." Harry looked around, and then had an idea. "Professor, why can't you just Apparate over here?" he asked, and Dumbledore jumped back to the first column. "This chamber is protected by an anti-magic charm, so any magic that was to be casted would cause death to the producer. I shall wait here for the both of you while you go on ahead. The ring should be hidden in there. Be safe." Harry nodded and then turned around to walk down the passage.

The passage was much larger than the other two, and it didn't end in a large opening like the previous two either. Instead, it led to a smaller circular chamber with exactly what Glacieres had described in his writings. Harry could see, from the roof of the chamber, a small hole that light shone through straight down onto the podium where a bright light was glowing from. In front of Harry were three steps that lowered into a flat, shiny-black floor that led to the podium. Harry looked at Hermione, "Wait here for me" and then walked down the steps. He took a step towards the podium only to soon find himself trapped by a rock wall that shot up from the ground. He could hear Hermione screaming from the other side, banging her fist against it. Harry looked around, but it seemed the only thing way out was through that tiny hole, and there was no way he could have made it out of that. He looked back towards the podium, and took another step towards it. This time, a thin black piece of rock came out just in front of him. This was different than the regular rock from the cave: this had something carved into it. Harry lit the tip of his wand and held it up against the rock.

"So this is the riddle Glacieres?" Harry said to himself, and then he began to read:

_Welcome, traveler, to the Cave of Selections_

_Where your life is now held between each of these questions._

_This ring is not meant for the faint of heart,_

_Do you think you are strong? For it can tear you apart._

_This ring is not meant for those who chase fame,_

_For fame leads to greed, and greed leads to shame._

_This ring is not meant for those with bad goals,_

_I hope, for your sake, you have a good soul?_

_So ask yourself, what are your intentions?_

_For there are protections made meant for prevention._

_This ring is not like any of its kind,_

_It keeps the holder safe from any demise. _

_It gives the user an unmatched advantage,_

_So those who oppose are at a disadvantage._

_ If you understand what the ring controls,_

_Then you and you alone, will achieve all your goals._

_But if you take the ring, I have one request._

_Before you die, return the ring to its rest._

_For you will not be the last to obtain it,_

_There will be many more that are worthy to claim it._

Harry read it over a few more times until he finally understood it. He walked past the riddle, and made his way towards the ring. He picked it up with his right hand, and turned it around to look at it: it was gold, with a blue gem as its centerpiece. Engraved in the gem was none-other than the _Penes Malum_ symbol that Harry and Hermione had been searching for so long for. He took the ring in his other hand, and slowly slid it on to his ring finger on his right hand. As soon as he had, all the rocks that were encasing him had vanished back into the earth, and Hermione came running over and jumped into his arms, nearly tackling him in the process. The held one another for a short period before Harry felt a warm sensation travel from where the ring was to where his heart was. Suddenly, Harry pushed Hermione backwards and then felt his body being lifted slowly into the air.

Dumbledore appeared in the entrance, and Hermione turned around. "What's happening?!" she screamed and Dumbledore walked over to her.

"Harry is being surveyed by the object to see whether he is truly worthy to wear the ring." Harry felt a warm sensation travel through his entire body, tingling at the ends of his fingertips, spinning his body slowly in the air until finally, it slowly lowered him onto the ground, and the sensation slowed to a stop. Dumbledore and Hermione walked over to him.

"You have a glow about you Harry, I have to admit." Dumbledore said, and Hermione squinted her eyes to look at him more.

"That's weird, but Dumbledore's right. There's definitely something different about you." Harry couldn't help but notice the same thing about her. "You have a glow about you too, Hermione."

Dumbledore looked at her, and then his eyes widened slightly. "It would seem that the ring has chosen a permanent host."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, and then back at Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor. But what do you mean?" he asked. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's back, and then held his arm out for Hermione to grab onto. They apparated out of the cave and were once again back in Dumbledore's office. "It seems that the ring does not wish to be passed down from person to person anymore. If I'm not mistaken, you have won the ring's heart for yourself, as well as for Hermione." Hermione looked at Harry, then back at Dumbledore. "That explains why we were able to apparate out of the cave. The spells must have all been broken once it had chosen Harry. Otherwise we would have had to walk back out the way we came in and through all those chambers."

Dumbledore was beaming with happiness. "Right again, Miss Granger. You two are free to exchange the ring at any time you see fit. The ring holds extraordinary powers, use them wisely. If you don't, it could lead to your end." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks again, and then Hermione chimed back in.

"What does the ring do, exactly?" she asked. Dumbledore looked down at his hands. "Unfortunately, I do not have an answer for that. But this gives you time to find out just what the _Penes Malum_ really does. I think it wise, however, to keep this within close circles. Should the wrong people find out about this, it could end very badly."

Harry and Hermione both stood, and made their way out of the Headmaster's office and up to the common room. Ron was sitting in the chair nearest the fireplace and was writing an essay, so Harry and Hermione made their way over and sat down on the love seat with Hermione on his lap.

"Good to see you both in one piece, it's been hours since I last saw you. At least you made it back for dinner." Ron said, and the three of them all exchanged laughs.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked, and the two of them filled Ron in on every little detail they could.

Ron was long lost from his essay now and was completely focused on them. "So you mean to tell me the tale of Glacieres is _real?_ Wicked…. I just thought that was an old child's tale me mum use to tell me."

Hermione turned to face Ron. "We've sorry we've been so busy with Dumbledore and everything."

Ron looked down at the ground, and then answered. "I's alright. I do miss spending time with you guys, but anything that can help Harry defeat You-Know-Who is worth it. Do you guys want to spend Christmas at my house? Me mum's invited both of you, as always."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Ron. "Of course we do." Besides spending time with Hermione, Harry had something else to look forward to. Harry sat in the chair, thinking about the day and Christmas with the Weasley's, not even realizing that he was spinning the golden ring around on his finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

These next two chapters i have high hopes for, so i hope you all enjoy them as much as i hope!

Beyondthesea16- you'll learn more about the glow and Ron/Romilda soon no worries!

- I tried to skip going through the sorting but I must have forgotten to mention that lol as for ancient runes, I honestly just forgot about it, I'm sorry!

C the madman- I tried to make the cave as unrelated to JK Rowling's as possible, but some things just can't always be done and I'm very glad you liked it. And don't worry about Harry becoming too powerful, there's more to come from the ring.

Here's the next chapter everyone!

Harry's least favorite holiday use to be Christmas at the Dursley's, but ever since he'd come to Hogwarts Christmas has had a whole new effect for him. He's no longer slaving over his Aunt and Uncle's Christmas dinners, or being locked in his room whether it underneath the staircase or in Dudley's old room where he kept all of his destroyed toys, Harry was happy to be away from them. Now he normally spent his Christmas's with the Weasley's, although the last Christmas he spent it at his godfather's house with half the Order there as well. So when the last class had ended and the three friends were heading to the common room to pack, Harry's excitement was high.

"Are Fred and George going to be there? It'd be cool to see some of their newest inventions" Harry stated to Ron as they had just walked through the portrait hole.

"Me whole family is going to be there, even Bill and his girlfriend. You remember Fleur right? Well anyways, now their together and he's making a trip over from Romania to come stay for Christmas. To be honest, I'm not sure how mum's going to fit everyone this year…" Harry heard Ron's voice trailing off before they saw Romilda Vane on top of the steps.

"Oh yeah, erm… me mum's invited her too." Ron began to blush slightly, and Romilda blew a kiss to Ron who grudgingly reached his hand out and caught it, causing Harry and Hermione to have to cover their mouths with their hand in order to keep from exploding with laughter. Romilda smiled and then turned into the girl's dormitories. "I jus' hope she doesn't do that around Fred and George. I'll never hear the end of it."

Harry and Hermione finally let out their laughs and they continued up the spiral stairs and into their respective rooms. Packing went smoothly enough: Harry used it as a practice for his wandless magic. Had any of his other roommates been in the room, he would've used his wand, but because it was just Ron he was comfortable doing it. Ron was stuffing a pair of jeans into his suitcase before Hermione walked in.

"Ron, why don't you just use a enlargement charm? I mean, you are a wizard right?" Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, with Ron scratching his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked himself, and then removed his wand from his pocket. He casted a spell, but it sure wasn't an enlargement charm. The clothes within his suitcase began to shoot out of it and land on different areas of the common room, some on top of the heater, some across each of their roommate's beds, and a pair of underwear even smacked Ron across the face, and then shot into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione felt backwards onto the bed laughing, and Harry was doing his best to fight back from doing the same.

Ron's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped, and then he turned to Hermione. "_You_ did this, didn't you?" he asked, still in shock of what happened.

Before Hermione answered, Romilda Vane came into the room laughing and sat down next to Hermione. The two of them exchanged laughs until Romilda answered Ron's question for him. "I'm sorry, Ron but it was such a good idea! Hermione came up to me and explained how you were getting upset about them always being gone so I thought it'd be funny if I swapped you're wand after the lesson with one of your brother's joke wands, so you could relax a little." Romilda looked at Hermione and they started giggling again, and then Ron looked at Harry, a small smirk on his face before he spoke. "And I 'spose you knew about this too?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually no, but I have to admit, the underwear slapping you in the face was a nice touch." The four of them laughed and helped Ron get his things back in the suitcase, this time with an actual enlargement charm placed on it, and the four of them decided to sit around and play with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans until it was time to leave for the train.

Over the years, Hermione and Harry always viewed Romilda Vane as a very pushy, conceited and over-the-top self-confident person. But ever since she had started dating Ron, her attitude had softened greatly. If it were this time last year, they would have thought Romilda to be a pretentious gossiper who love attention, but now all she really seemed to care about was Hogwarts and Ron, and that was saying something. As much as they loved Ron, he did have his good and his bad. Ron was always a very funny person, but he did tend to have his moods and be a bit insecure about certain topics (normally involving money). But nonetheless, Harry and Hermione were happy to see the two of them find a median to both of their personalities, and the train ride home was just as enjoyable as their time spent in the common room prior to.

Per usual, Mrs. Weasley was waiting just outside the door of the train when they had arrived to King's Cross. Ron and Harry were the first off the train, and as soon as they set foot on the ground Mrs. Weasley had the pair of them wrapped around her arms.

"Oh it is so good to see the both of you! How are you two? Oh and my sweet Ginny and Hermione!" she let go of Harry and Ron and ran over to Ginny and Hermione, doing the same thing to them.

"Geez mum, you'd think you haven't seen us in ages." Ginny said, and Mrs. Weasley let go of them.

"I'm sorry dear; I just miss my children seeing that they're all out of the house now. So Ron, where is your girlfriend?" she asked, and not a moment too soon. Romilda came around the corner of the door and Ron gave her a weak smile, and then she looked down to see Mrs. Weasley looking up at her. Romilda calmly walked down and introduced herself.

"You must be Ron's mother; it's so nice to meet you. Ron talks about your cooking all the time." Harry, Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, because all Ron ever seemed to think about was what he was going to eat next.

"Oh really? Is that all he spoke about?" she asked, turning to look at her son.

"O' course not mum! I just really missed your cooking…" Romilda walked down from the train steps and held Ron's hand.

"He's told me tons about you Mrs. Weasley. And about the rest of your family, I'm very excited to meet them." Harry turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'is this the real Romilda Vane?' and then looked back at Mrs. Weasley who had a very big smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley ushered them all out of the train station and met up with Mr. Weasley shortly after when they reached the car. The car was an easy squeeze, with Mr. Weasley using a similar enlargement charm that Hermione had used on Ron's suitcase, making the back seat large enough to fit a kitchen in, and they spent the ride home talking to Mr. Weasley about his different adventures at the Ministry.

"He's actually just been promoted, isn't that right dear?" Mrs. Weasley admitted, and Mr. Weasley couldn't help but explain to them that due to Umbridge's disappearance from the Ministry last year that each member below her got a promotion, sending Mr. Weasley to the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. He talked about all the different objects he had taken so far, including a bewitched toilet seat that kept biting Muggles every time there tried to sit down on it. Finally, the group had arrived at the Burrow. Harry couldn't help but gaze up at the wondrous view in front of him, and then Hermione took hold of him and had to tug on his arm to pull him back from his daze. He helped carry things into the house, and to his surprise Fred and George were already there, sending fireworks popping right in front of Harry once he entered the door.

"Good to see ya, Harry!" They said in between the blows of the fireworks. Mrs. Weasley ran into the house, thinking something else was going on, and then when she saw the fireworks going off she gave her twins a nasty look and then began to yell. "How many times have I told the two of you not to use those in the house?! This is not Hogwarts where you can explode a massive dragon to go on and attack your mother like you did that horrid Umbridge woman!" The fireworks stopped midway through her yelling, and she hadn't lowered her voice, causing everyone but the twins to have to cover their ears.

Harry couldn't help but laugh after the twins looked at one, shrugged their shoulders and then disapparated out of the room only to apparate right behind Mrs. Weasley. "we're sorry mum, we promise never ever to put little Ronnie-kins in danger again." And then began hugging their beloved brother. "Ger-off me" Ron said as he struggle to free himself.

'Welcome home, Harry' he thought to himself.

The next few days were spent playing Quidditch outside, although Hermione and Romilda were terrible at flying and decided it best to watch instead. Harry and Ginny played on one side, while Fred George and Ron were on the other. They thought these teams were fair because Harry and Ginny were much smaller and able to move quicker, but the others had a one man advantage. How mistaken they were. They played game after game until the sun had nearly set each of the days, and Ron's team had only managed to win a single game. Mrs. Weasley spent her time cleaning and cooking, while Mr. Weasley was still out-and-about, whether it was for the Ministry or for the Order.

Their nights were usually spent around the fire in the living room, with Romilda, Hermione, and Ginny gossiping while Harry and Ron played wizards chess. Sometimes the Weasley twins would come down to bother Ron and try to embarrass him in front of Romilda, but normally they were up in their rooms creating another joke contraption for their shop, which business was booming for. Hermione slept in Ginny's room, while Romilda was given Percy's old room. Harry, like he always did, shared Ron's room with him. The night before Christmas Eve, Ron decided to ask Harry something.

"Hey Harry… I know this is really random and all, but why don't you ever take the ring off?"

Harry had just moved his knight to take down one of Ron's pawns, and then Ron moved his bishop and took Harry's piece out. Harry looked up, and then down at the ring on his finger. "I honestly forgot I even had it on." He reached down and spun the ring on his finger, and then took it off and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. They finished their game again, with Ron giving Harry a beating on the board, and then they proceeded to bed.

_"You told me that this would work Ollivander! You told me this would break the bond!" a snapped his wrist and the old wandmaker began writhing on the ground. The old man spoke between screams as best he could. "I… thought it… would… work!" _

_Voldemort snapped his wrist again and the torture stopped. "My Lord, please. There is another way!" Voldemort had his wand raised above his head with both hands holding the end of it, and then he paused. "Do not waste my time, old man!" The wandmaker retreated to the wall, hiding his face with his hands. "No please! I have done it before!" Voldemort lowered his wand slowly and brought it to his waist. _

_"Why did you not tell me earlier?" he asked and Ollivander peaked through his hands,_

_"Because I thought this would have worked. But there is another way. However, there is something necessary for it to work." Voldemort hovered closer to Ollivander on the ground, and then leaned his body forward. "If you care to live, you will tell me." Ollivander was shaking when he spoke. "You need his wand. Potter's wand. I can't do it without both of them." _

_Voldemort took a full body form when he heard this, and walk over to his chair on the far side of the table. He took his seat, and Nagini rose its head next to Voldemort. He pet the snake on its head, and then called out, "Wormtail!" Peter Pettigrew came waddling into the room, his hands shaking as he did so. "Bring me the teacher." Wormtail nodded, and returned moments later with two others. He and a Death Eater were carrying a pale, skinny mane into the room. They picked him up, and then threw him onto the table, his back hitting and causing him to let out a gasp of pain. Voldemort placed his wand on the table, and then began his questioning._

_"Where is the boy, Professor Sallow?" The professor lay motionless on the table, only moving his head from side to side, before he let out a whisper. "You'll have to kill me, Voldemort." Voldemort let out an evil laugh, and then stood, pushing his chair back as he did so. Nagini slithered down to the floor and began circling the table in a figure eight, around the legs. "As much as I would love to kill you, you are the key to finding the famous Harry Potter." He grabbed his wand, "But I have other ways of getting what I want. If you will not tell me," his wand was raised, now pointing directly at Professor Sallows head, "I will find out for myself." _

_Voldemort thrust his wand forward, and before the Professor new it, he felt like his mind was twisting and struggling about. He couldn't help but let out a scream as he felt Voldemort in his head, seeping through his memories and casting enchantments that sent shivers through his spine. Voldemort's body was stiff, with his eyes shut, as his hand made tiny gestures each time he casted a curse in the Professor's head, until finally he returned to his body. "I must congratulate you Professor. You put up a very good fight; but I have what I need. Unfortunately, I would normally take the pleasure of killing you, but since you have a position at Hogwarts, I have a much better idea. Wormtail! Take him, torture him, and then sent him back to precious Dumbledore. I know where the boy is." _

_Voldemort took his black mist form, and disappeared out the window, a couple of Death Eaters following. _

Harry awoke instantly, screaming and feeling sweat pour down his face. Ron woke and screamed too, but only out of surprise from Harry. "Bloody hell mate what…"

"Ron we have to get everyone out of here now!" Harry jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He snatched his wand off the table and grabbed the ring, thrusting it into his pocket. Ron jumped out of bed too, and got changed quickly. "Harry what's going on? It's Christmas Eve Day!" Harry had just slammed his suitcase shut before he turned and faced Ron. "Voldemort knows I'm here, and he's coming! We have to warn the others!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Harry saw from out of Ron's window a giant ball of flame hurling straight at them. Harry quickly took out his wand and casted a protection charm around him and Ron, and the flame bounced off it into the surrounding areas of Ron's room that weren't protected. "MOVE!" Harry and Ron ran from out of the room, only just making it out before another curse burned through the door. Everybody was up and standing in the stairway, and only did they realize what was happening when another ball of fire ripped through the side of the house, destroying half the staircase. Hermione, Ginny, and Romilda appeared from above where Harry and Ron were, and Hermione instantly ran back into the room, and came out with a bag and her wand in hand. The three girls ran down the stairs, dodging curses as they went, and met up with Ron and Harry. Just before Harry took a step, the staircase was destroyed even more and Harry toppled over the edge, sending him slamming into the top step of the next surviving piece.

Hermione screamed down at him, but Ron held her back from jumping down. Harry slowly got up, feeling the pain in his lower back. Just before he was able to stand, a Death Eater flying in the sky caught sight of him and casted a curse. A black smoke shot towards Harry, and he raised his wand to cast a protection charm, and just barely casted in time, causing the black smoke to shoot around the edges. Harry stood and looked up at the others only to find Ron standing there. Suddenly, Fred apparated next to him grabbed him, and then disapparated. 'They're safe.' Harry said to himself, and then he began running down the steps. He made it to the bottom floor, only to meet two Death Eaters entering the door. He hid at the bottom of the staircase behind the wall, and casted a stunning charm on one of the Death Eaters, sending him flying out the door. The other Death Eater was fully alert now and was casting curses at Harry, hitting the side of the wall and sending parts of the curse past Harry's face. Harry casted a protection charm on the side of the wall, stood behind it and let it take a curse before he casted a second stunning spell quicker than the Death Eater could have casted another curse, and send him smashing into the wall.

Pieces of wood from above Harry began falling from the ceiling, the house starting to fill with smoke. He covered his mouth and nose with his arm, and rushed towards the door as fast as he could, wood nearly hitting him in the head as he did so. He exited the house and ran towards the tall grasses that surrounded the area. He had just barely made it there before a Death Eater apparated in front of him. Harry raised his wand to cast a jinx at him, but the Death Eater casted a curse into Harry's chest, sending him flying backwards and slamming onto the floor of the earth. When he looked up, a circle of Death Eaters was surrounding Harry, but as he looked down to check on his wounds, he noticed that he was completely fine. Nothing more than a slight pain in his chest, but his clothing looked as though it hadn't been touch. He slowly stood and looked around his surroundings, only to find that there was no escaping this.

Harry kept his wand at the ready, and a Death Eater behind him casted a curse and Harry blocked it. Another from his left did the same, but Harry was still fast enough to block it. A few more shots from the Death Eaters were done, but Harry blocked them all. They lowered their wands, and just as they did so, Voldemort swooped down from the sky landing in the circle in front of Harry.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry. I was most disappointed when I could not finish you at the Ministry, but you don't have Dumbledore to hide behind this time." Voldemort gave an evil smile at Harry, and Harry couldn't help be feel his scar burning, but he didn't remove his eyes from Voldemort.

"Nothing to say? Pity." Harry kept his wand focused on Voldemort, and then Voldemort casted a spell at Harry, and Harry blocked it. "I see you've gotten better at dueling as well. No doubt Dumbledore has been teaching you." Harry shot back at Voldemort this time, who simple waved his wand towards the ground as the spell came inches from him, sending it into the ground. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." Voldemort began casting curse after curse at Harry, and Harry very nearly missed a few but had raised his wand just in the nick of time, sending them flying off in different directions. This went on for a few minutes, with Harry casting jinxes at the Dark Lord every so often, focusing most of his efforts on keeping himself from being hit by a curse. Suddenly, Voldemort raised his wand beside his ear, and then thrusted his wand forward at Harry, who, just before raising his wand to deflect it, saw a giant transparent white orb shooting straight at his face. As soon as the curse hit Harry's shield, he was thrust backwards onto the ground, slamming his head first and nearly losing consciousness. As the rest of his body hit the floor, he felt the grip on his wand loosen until he saw the wand twirling over his face and landing yards behind him, just in front of the feet of one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater reached down and picked it up, and then nodded to Voldemort. Voldemort began laughing, and then hovered over Harry. "Soon enough, Harry Potter will no longer be 'The Boy Who Lived'." Voldemort reached down, grabbing Harry by his shirt, and disapparated.

Just seconds before Voldemort disappeared, Hermione apparated just behind the shed with members of the Order accompanying her. As she took a look from around the shed, she saw Voldemort standing over Harry, and then disapparated. Hermione screamed and began casting spells at the Death Eater's closest to them, stunning one in the back of the head with her first spell. The other members surfaced from behind the shed as well, sending jinxes at the other Death Eaters. Remus Lupin was able to stun another Death Eater before they all disapparated from the area. "No! He has Harry! Voldemort has Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran over to the spot where Voldemort had disapparated. "We have to find him!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

LadyH. -Peverell: dont worry about Ron! he'll come around in this chapter. i know i havent placed Ron on a very high importance so far, but things are changing!

Here's the story!

Remus Lupin grabbed the Death Eater he stunned and Professor Snape grabbed the other. To her surprise, Snape was the one to answer first. "We will, Miss Granger. But we must act fast if we are to find where Voldemort has taken Harry. Now please, the sooner I can look in their heads I can find out where these Death Eaters came from." Remus nodded in agreement, and Hermione grabbed on to Kingsley Shacklebolt's hand and they disapparated back to the Order's headquarters. Snape immediately placed the Death Eater in a chair and casted a charm that tied him down, making it impossible for him to move once he happened to wake up. Hermione was walking back and forth, biting her finger nail as Snape helped Remus with the other Death Eater. Snape casted the same spell on this one, and then motioned for the other members to leave. "As hard as this may seem, Miss Granger, I do not wish for anything to happen to Mr. Potter. But I must do this without the company of others." Hermione nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Snape raised his wand, and casted the Legilimency charm at the Death Eater on the left. He surveyed through his memories until he found the black wooden table with the _Penes Malum_ symbol etched in the center, but couldn't find any more information from this one. He left his brain and then did the same to the other Death Eater. As he searched through this one's head, he was able to get the full image of the house to which Voldemort was hiding in. To his surprise, he recognized the mansion as soon as he saw it and left this Death Eaters mind immediately. Snape stunned both the Death Eaters again to keep them knocked out, and then opened the doors to a restless Hermione who nearly toppled into Snape when she came running into the house. "Did you find it? Please tell me you found something." Hermione was shaking in terror, clearly afraid of what might happen to Harry. Ron appeared from the steps behind Hermione along with Remus Lupin and Tonks. Snape nodded. "Before I joined Dumbledore, I too was a Death Eater. It seems that we have been searching all the wrong places, believe the Dark Lord would not resurface to his old whereabouts." Hermione cut him off. "Just tell us where he is he hasn't much time!" Snape looked down and saw the fear in Hermione's eyes, then continued, "Voldemort is staying at his father's mansion in Little Hangleton. We must move quickly. I do not think it wise to bring along…" Hermione cut him off again, "We're going". Snape nodded in agreement, which was rather odd because he normally would explain the dangers and how inadequate the two of them were for such a dangerous task. Snape, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks all grabbed hands and Apparated out of the Headquarters, and just as they left Dumbledore had appeared from the stairs, noticing the two Death Eaters knocked out and tied to the chairs. "It appears they are on their own." He said to himself.

The five of them appeared in the village of Little Hangleton, where lights inside a few houses were still lit, but the majority of them were doused. Hermione noticed a mansion on the top of a hill and pointed for the others to see, and they began towards it.

Voldemort slammed Harry against the top of the wooden table with his wand doing the carrying. He flicked it and ropes wrapped around Harry's body, immobilizing him from any movement unless in involved his head or his fingers. "You see, Potter, I cannot kill you while our wands share a connection. But it so happens that I have discovered a way to break that bond." Ollivander appeared in the doorway with a cauldron in his hands. Peter Pettigrew was behind his, pushing a large metal cabinet, which Harry wasn't sure were held in it. Voldemort flicked his wand again, and the legs of the table rearranged themselves to act as posts that now held the table up vertically, so Harry could see everything without holding his head forward. Ollivander gave a quick glance at Harry but removed his gaze just as fast as he brought it onto him, and then placed the cauldron on the ground next to Voldemort. "Begin, Ollivander." Ollivander opened the metal cabinet to reveal different ingredients to potions, which Harry was able to identify because of Snape's maddening desire for his students to memorize every ingredient to their potions for their tests.

Voldemort began pacing around Harry, before he decided to cast the torture curse on him, causing Harry to scream and consent to the tortures he was enduring. Voldemort let out a laugh as Harry tried to twist his body around from pain, but couldn't because of the ropes holding him down. Voldemort flicked his wand and then the pain stopped. Harry's scar was burning more than ever, and it took every effort he had left in him to remain conscious and focus on what was around him. "It's nearly there." Ollivander said, and Harry looked down at the potion. Harry noticed a dark purple liquid bubbling inside the cauldron. As he watched, he saw Ollivander grab one last ingredient before throwing it into the cauldron: Moondew. Harry only knew three potions that this ingredient was used in- the Wiggenweld Potion, the Draught of the Living Dead, and The Catcher's Drought, which he had just learned this year. Surely none of these were going to have any effect on the bond?

The group of five planning to rescue Harry had just gotten to the pathway leading up to the house. It was surrounded by a low brick wall that looked over a century old, and they could only fit two people side-by-side. Snape stopped them just before entering the path. "We will not be able to cross, the Dark Lord would have had a spell in place where a password was necessary to enter, or else you would be killed." Snape began waving his wand slowly up and down just above the entrance, and then he spoke. "Grant me passage to kneel at his feet." Before their eyes, a small transparent bluish-white orb around the entire property surfaced, and a small entrance to the pathway appeared in the orb, and the five of them continued on. "How'd you know that was it?" Tonks asked, and Snape continued walking as he spoke, "I read it from both of the Death Eater's minds, but I thought it was just something they were thinking not a password to enter." They ran up to the entrance of the house, and Remus unlocked the door then continued into the house. The entrance had a large living room to the left, covered in very old and valuable pieces, and in the center of the entrance was a dark hallway that led to somewhere unknown. To their immediate right was another room, this looking like a dining room. In between the hallway and the dining room was a staircase that circled upwards, to which a small light was shining just barely. Remus turned to Snape, "What should we be expecting?" The rest of the members entered the house. "The Dark Lord only keeps his most trusted or untrusted people closest to him, so he may use them at his pleasure. We will not find hoards of Death Eaters here." Remus nodded and began his march up the stairs, Hermione behind him and Ron behind her. Tonks followed Ron, and Snape closed the door behind them and began his approach up the steps.

"Is it ready yet, old man?" Voldemort asked, and the man cringed as the Dark Lord approached him. "Y-y-yes, my Lord. I just need the wands." Voldemort handed Ollivander Harry's wand, and Ollivander dropped in it, mumbling something as he did so. "N-now y-yours, my Lord." Voldemort looked at Ollivander skeptically, then lowered his wand into the cauldron. "You are not worthy enough to touch my wand. Continue." Ollivander, again, mumbled something as the wand entered the cauldron. After he finished, the bubbling ceased, and he took a few steps back, and Voldemort did the same. Harry watched as the cauldron stopped bubbling and nothing happened. Voldemort looked at Ollivander with rage. "You told me this would work!" He took two steps toward the wandmaker, hand raised, before something happened in the cauldron. The liquid within the cauldron had suddenly rose from the cauldron, circling around the wands. The two wands looked as though they were shooting sparks from one another, like lightning between clouds, and the deep purple liquid lit up at each spark. The liquid became smaller and smaller in size, but still held the shape it was given inside the cauldron, and once the tips of the lands were pointing out of the liquid, sparks shot out into the room, hitting the walls and the metal cabinet that Peter Pettigrew had brought in. Ollivander thrusted his hands in front of his face, and a spark from Voldemort's wand had just barely missed him. The liquid was now completely missing, and Harry noticed both of the wands cracking down from the tip to the other end of the wands. Before his eyes, each wand was split in two, with the phoenix tail-feather's covered with the purple liquid that originally surrounded them. In an instant, the liquid was sucked into the tail-feathers, and then there was a loud pop followed by a massively bright light that blinded everyone in the room. The light continued until the wands were brought back down into the cauldron, and then the light disappeared. Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand now lay in the cauldron, and Voldemort reached for his.

The five of them all heard the loud pop, and noticed that the light had becoming noticeably brighter than before, until it died down to its normal brightness. Hermione ran passed Remus up the stairs until she came to the final ten steps, and then she slowly crept up them, until she could see the imagine within the room where the light was on. Harry was tied down to the table with ropes, and the table stood vertically. Voldemort was reaching down into a cauldron and removed two wands, and handed one to Ollivander as he told him to stand. Peter Pettigrew had run out of the room and slammed a door behind him, without even noticing Hermione at the top of the stairs. Hermione took another step forward, and then Harry looked over and caught her eye. His eyes went wide, and he slowly shook his head to tell her not to do anything, but Hermione crept up against the edge of the door, and peaked inside. Voldemort now had his back to the door, and Ollivander was standing opposite him.

"Now we shall see if the bond has truly broken. Raise your wand, Ollivander, so we can duel." Ollivander looked down at Harry's wand, up at Harry, and then raised his wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort immediately casted _Avada Kedavra_ at the wandmaker and Ollivander blocked it away. This happened three more times before everyone else caught up with Hermione at the top of the steps. Ollivander saw the others near the door, and that gave Voldemort just enough time to catch him off guard. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell hit Ollivander in the chest just before he flicked his wand to block it, but he was too late. The wandmaker dropped to his knees, his eyes staring at the Dark Lord, and the wand fell out of his grasp. Voldemort laughed as the famous wandmaker's body hit the floor, and he turned to Harry. "And so it would seem, young Harry Potter that you finally are out of things to protect you." Hermione saw Harry's eyes light up slightly and then his fingers writhing around and into his pocket, removing from it a ring. Voldemort kicked Harry's wand towards him, and then flicked his wand, untangling the ropes binding him to the table. "Now I will finish what I could not so many years ago!" Harry moved both hands together, and Hermione saw that the ring was now slipped on his right hand, and he knelt down to grab him wand. Harry picked up his wand, and as soon as he touched it Voldemort casted the killing curse straight at him, but Hermione jumped forward and casted a protection charm on Harry, causing the curse to rebound into the ceiling. Voldemort quickly glanced over at the door to see Hermione visibly standing in the doorway, and casted a killing curse at her. Hermione protected herself this time. Harry felt the ring pulling towards Hermione and Harry immediately ran over and tackled her out of the doorway, because Voldemort had casted a second curse at her, which she hadn't seen coming.

The six of them were now running down the steps, with Voldemort flying around the house, casting different curses throughout it trying to hit them. As they ran through the entrance, a group of Death Eaters appeared in the grasses and Remus, Tonks and Snape battled them, sending each one flying backwards.

Voldemort made a swoop down and casted a killing curse at Harry, who was busy battling another Death Eater, but the curses bounced off of him and into the ground. "This is not possible!" he screamed as he circled around for a second attack. Voldemort aimed at Harry, but quickly turned his aim to Hermione, and casted the killing curse at her this time. Again, the spell bounced off of her and into the ground. "This is not possible!" he screamed again, and landed at the entrance steps to the house.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from him as Voldemort casted different spells in his direction. Harry deflected each one, and then casted back at Voldemort, who simple flicked his wrist and the spell turned to mist. The others had exited the property and were waiting for Harry, (Hermione screaming at him to run) and Harry made one last spell, casting the mixed stunning/explosion jinx in front of Voldemort, who was shot backwards in the air, giving Harry enough time to leave the barrier and disapparate with the others back to the Order's headquarters.

As soon as they landed safely, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, tears in her eyes, and nearly toppled him over. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stood there for what seemed like forever, as they held one another: safe from Voldemort once more. Once they parted, Harry let go of Hermione and gave Ron a hug as well, and then Dumbledore entered the room. "I am glad to see that everyone is alright. It is my fault that this disaster has happened, for I should have put the proper defenses up. I must ask, however, how he knew you were staying at the Weasley's?" Harry looked around the room, and then back at Dumbledore before he answer. "He has Professor Sallow! We have to go back Sir!" Dumbledore raised his hand, and then Harry silenced himself at once. Romilda Vane came running into the room and embraced Ron, and Dumbledore continued speaking as if that had never happened.

"It is too dangerous to return there tonight, and by the time we return Voldemort will have relocated everything: it would be too late. I believe that the Professor will be fine in the end, however. Voldemort has the utmost respect for Hogwarts teachers, especially those trained in the Dark Arts. I do not believe he would stoop so low as to murdering someone as highly regarded as Professor Sallow. If anything, he will take his anger out on him." Harry took a step forward, "Yes that's exactly why we need to find him sir! He's in this mess because of me!"

Snape joined in on the conversation. "I have to agree with the Headmaster. It is too dangerous, and Professor Sallow will be able to handle himself until we are able to reach him." Harry felt anger rising in him, building at each point of denial from the wizards in the room. Suddenly, the ring on his finger began to sending piercing pains up and down Harry's body, causing him to collapse onto the ground. Hermione knelt down next to him and heard Harry whimper in pain very lowly, "The…ring" and Hermione reached to take it off him. It took a great effort, for the ring wouldn't come off, but after several pulls and tugs, the ring was free from Harry and the pains stopped.

Everyone in the room was staring at Harry, looking for an explanation. "I was angry." Hermione slipped the ring onto her hand, although it was a bit large, but it suddenly shrunk in size until it fit perfectly around her ring finger. "I'll hold on to it while you cool off." Harry left the room, walked down the stairs and took a seat at the table, running both his hands through his hair. Hermione came down shortly after, and took a seat next to him.

"Harry what's wrong? You're safe. You almost died ton…" Harry cut her off, still angry with the outcome of Dumbledore's decision, "Professor Sallow is there because of me. You were all put in danger because of me! Voldemort nearly finished you off tonight… because of _ME." _Harry stood and turned to look out the window, angry and distressed. Hermione stood from her seat and moved just behind him.

"Voldemort nearly killed you Harry…" Hermione started but Harry turned around to face her. "None of you should have come tonight." Hermione had tears in her eyes, and started to cry. "I would never have left you Harry, and you're standing here telling me that I shouldn't have tried to stop your death." Harry pulled Hermione towards him, resting her head against his chest, wrapping his arms around her, one hand resting on her lower back and the other entangled in her hair.

"Voldemort couldn't have killed me tonight." Hermione turned her head so her ear could rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "What do you mean? He nearly did." Harry shook his head. "Do you remember me telling you about the _Penes Malum_ symbol on the table from the nightmare? That was on that table. I had the ring, Hermione, I was protected no matter where I was in that house. His killing curse would have just bounced off me, just like it had to both of us while we were fighting the Death Eaters on the path." Hermione raised her head, resting her chin on him and looked him in the eyes.

"That's why none of you should have come. Voldemort couldn't have kill me tonight, even if he did succeed with breaking the bond." Hermione gave a weak smile, tears still forming in her eyes, and Harry took his hand off her back and wiped them away. "I use to think I had nothing to live for…" he started, finishing wiping her tears away, "but now I have you." Hermione buried her face in his shirt, and began tearing up again, but not because she was upset. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, and he did the same, and they held one another in a tight embrace for about an hour until Ron came down from upstairs.

"How're you mate?" He asked, and Harry raised his head from Hermione and looked at Ron, not letting go of her. "I'm fine, thanks. You shouldn't have come tonight Ron. If anything had happened to any of you because…" Ron cut him off. This seemed to becoming regular by everyone within the Headquarters. "I made you take off the ring. In a way I felt responsible, and besides, if you think I was going to let you get all the action and none of the gossip you're sadly mistaken mate." Harry and Hermione chuckled to himself, and Ron smiled at them. Harry waved him over, and the three of them all hugged one another for a moment and then Ron let go while Hermione held on. He made towards the steps before turning around and stopping. "You two are good for each other" and then he left the room. Harry and Hermione kissed, and then left the room to return to everyone upstairs.

"Where are they going to stay during the holidays now? Our house is being handled by the Ministry and the Order, so what options do we have?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore, who began rubbing his beard.

Harry had overheard, and from behind the crowd he gave a suggestion. "Sirius left me his home, we could stay there. The only way to get in is if you know entrance word, otherwise you're body disintegrates." Everyone looked from Harry to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore stopped rubbing his beard. "That should be sufficient. I will make arrangements for all of you to leave here as well as Grimmald Place when the time comes." Dumbledore left, followed by Remus, Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who all smiled at them as they left. Harry turned around after they left and saw Professor Snape standing in the room still, handling the Death Eaters. Hermione leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear; "Snape used Legilimency to find out where you were. If not for him, we wouldn't have made it to you." Harry nodded and the others left the room.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said without even realizing he had said it. Snape stopped what he was doing and turned his upper body to face Harry.

"I simply did what was needed." And then turned his body back to the Death Eaters, hovering his wand over them.

"Nevertheless, if not for you I'd still be with Voldemort or worse…" Harry didn't want to think of what things could've happened had the ring not protected him. Snape turned around completely this time when he addressed Harry.

"I promised your Godfather I would protect you, and so I have." Harry squinted his eyes together, and then spoke to Snape. "Sirius asked you to protect me?" Snape nodded, "Should Remus not be able to handle something, he asked that I help in whatever way I could. Although I despised you're father's little group of friends while we were at school…" he paused, "times have changed, and I have made a vow to him." Snape turned again and continued his work on the Death Eaters, and Harry turned to leave. "Thank you again, Professor." And he left the room.

After they had all settled in to Grimmald Place, the rest of their Christmas Eve went much smoother, with Kreacher helping make dinner even though he cursed under his breathe whenever he was alone. The dinner was filled with wonderful cooking's from Mrs. Weasley and everyone had at least two plates of food, including Kreacher, who lightened up loads after he started to bloat. Harry and Ron retreated upstairs to their respective rooms (this time everyone had their own room because Sirius's place was so large) and everybody retired for the night. Midway through the night, Harry awoke to the door creaking open, and he immediately reached for his wand and pointed it at the door, only to find Hermione squeal and whisper loudly "It's only me!" to which Harry put his wand back on the nightstand and instead grabbed his glasses. Hermione closed the door behind her and Harry moved over to the left side of the bed so Hermione could squeeze in. Harry held the covers up for her and Hermione cuddled up into bed with him, sliding her butt against his midsection and locked their legs together. Harry moved his chest together with her back, placed right arm under her neck and his left arm around her waist, and Hermione put both her hands on Harry's around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione whispered, and Harry – eyes still closed – whispered back, "It's okay. I can still feel the after-effects from the Cruciatis curse." Hermione shivered a little, and then squeezed tighter onto Harry. Harry smiled to himself, and pulled Hermione a little tighter.

"Every time we're apart I feel like I need to go searching for you, just so I can be by your side." Hermione admitted and Harry couldn't help but think he felt the same way. "Me too 'Mione."

Hermione suddenly bolted upright, and then took off the ring. "Harry, what if it's because of the ring?" Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked and Hermione answered. "When you put the ring on, it didn't have any effect until I hugged you. What if this ring has done something to our souls? Remember what Dumbledore had said… 'It would seem that the ring has chosen a permanent host'…" Harry scratched his head and thought.

"That would explain why we can both share the ring" he said, and Hermione returned the ring onto her finger, and lay back down. Harry did the same, and they returned to their original positions before Hermione had bolted upwards. "I don't want to lose you Harry. Promise me, no matter what, you won't die on me."

Harry felt his stomach turn. How could she ask that of him? How could he make a promise like that? Even with the ring, he was going to make her wear it, so she was protected. But something inside him told him he needed to win: he finally had a future, and he wasn't going to let Voldemort or anything else stand in his way of living that future. He had his best friend Ron, he had the Weasley family, he had Remus and Tonks and most importantly he had Hermione. Hermione was everything to him right now, and not even Voldemort could keep him away from her.

"I promise."

Christmas morning came bright and early when Ron and Ginny came running into the room without so much as knocking to wake them up. "Wake up love birds, it's Christmas!" Harry and Hermione both groaned and rolled over away from the light that was being casted in from the door, and then Ginny ran downstairs. Ron, however, decided to stay for a moment more. "Late night, you two?" he said jokingly, and then he raised his wand and casted a lighting charm over their beds. Harry and Hermione immediately threw the covers over their heads and Ron started laughing. "It's going to stay there until the pair of you get up." And he left the room. Harry rolled over to face Hermione who still had her eyes closed. He kissed her on the forehead and then got up out of bed. "If you want a real kiss, you have to go brush your teeth." Harry said as he walked towards the bathroom and did exactly what he had told Hermione to do. "Well maybe if you would hurry up, I could brush my time" she said jokingly and Harry finished up in the bathroom. Hermione got out of bed revealing her glistening brown skin that Harry noticed the previous night had been recently shaved. Hermione was wearing an old t-shirt and her underwear, and as she entered the bathroom she closed the door behind her.

She reappeared with her hair untangled and her face with some color put on. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even with her old t-shirt and underwear on. Harry was seated on the edge of the bed and Hermione took a seat on his lap, kissing him and then leaving the room. Harry got dressed and left his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way down to the bottom floor where the rest of the family was all waiting for Harry and Hermione. Ron was sitting with Romilda on a couch next to the tree that Kreacher had made last night while they were asleep, handing her a gift that Harry thought looked like one of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters. Harry was greeted first by Bill and Fleur who asked him how he was doing, having been told about the previous day by his father. Harry told them he was fine and took a seat at the table next to Remus and Tonks.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Tonks said, and Remus followed her. Harry greeted them back, and just as Remus was asking Harry about the ring, Hermione took a seat next to Harry.

"So, how'd you come across it?" he asked. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled to himself, then back at Remus. "I saw the symbol in a dream which turned out to be the table I was strapped on by Voldemort." He let out a weak laugh, trying to show them it was only a joke, and Tonks and Remus laughed with him.

"We're just glad you're okay." Mrs. Weasley had come out of the kitchen and kissed Harry on the head, and then handed him a gift. He opened it to find a piece of parchment attached to it as well as a box underneath. Harry removed the parchment from the box and opened it.

_'Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then I have broken a promise I made to your parents, and I am so sorry. In this box are a few belongings that I wish to pass down to you. If you have visited your vault before reading this, then you know that my fortune is now yours. And if you have received this, then you also know that my house is now yours. You are welcome to stay here instead of your Aunt and Uncles, although I would advise you not to until you are of age to live on your own. Now, open the box. Inside are some of my most prized possessions, which I now hand to you. Whatever has happened to me, I am sorry I have left you so early. Be safe Harry, and do not be afraid to trust in your friends. Friendship is something many people overlook, as is love. _

_With love,_

_Sirius'_

Harry put down the parchment, and began opening the box. Inside were a number of things; for instance, there was a picture of a black dog Sirius was kneeling next to, to which Harry assumed is where his animagus form came from. Underneath were several other photos, with Sirius and his father, as well as a photo from his parents' wedding where Lily and James were kissing, and then smiling down at the crowd. Below all of this, Harry saw a book. On the cover was written 'James William Potter' and Harry picked it up and opened it. It was his personal journal. Harry held it up as he stared in surprise, and then a photo fell out of one of the pages, landing on the table. Harry picked it up, and saw his mother and father standing together in front of their home with Harry in his mother's arms, and then she kissed him. Harry fought back tears, and Hermione saw and placed her hand on his back and rubbed it. Harry sniffled and placed the book back into the box, but put the photo into his pocket.

Christmas Day was wonderful; and Harry had nearly forgotten that he had been tortured and nearly killed the day before. After gifts had been opened and dinner was finished, everyone disappeared to different areas of the house, enjoying the rest of the day. Harry took the time to retreat to Sirius's old room, and sat on the bed, looking through the box that had been left for him. Ron opened the door and sat down next to him.

"I figured I would find you in here" he said, and he started looking around his room.

Harry didn't answer, but was staring at the picture of Sirius and the black dog.

"He loved you mate." Ron was doing his best to cheer Harry up, and he knew it.

"He was the last family I had. Besides my Aunt and Uncle." Ron looked at Harry and then replied, "That's not true."

Harry removed his gaze from the picture and then looked at Ron, confused. "You've got us Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile; he couldn't believe this was coming from Ron of all people, normally he'd have thrown in a good joke by now. Nonetheless, Harry was grateful. "Come on mate, how bout I demolish you in wizard's chess? I need to wear in the new one Bill and Fleur got me." Harry laughed to himself, feeling much better, and he forgot entirely about what had been bothering him. Ron sat on one couch in the living room with Romilda on his lap, and Harry sat on the other opposite Ron with Hermione on his. The two laughed as they watch the girls put on a horrid display of wizards chess, quite possibly the worst they had ever witnessed, but they sat there with their girlfriends enjoying the closing moments of Christmas Day, together, as close to a family as anyone could be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of the holiday went by smoothly for everybody in the house, and when it came time for the children to return back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had shown up at Grimmald Place.

"Now, returning back to Hogwarts should be relatively easy. I've set up a Fluu Powder connection between the fireplace here and the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Seeing that all of you are in the house, there is no need to have to send you to a different area, which made my life easier when I had to make the connections under the Ministry's nose." Dumbledore removed from the mantelpiece above the fireplace a jar, which Harry assumed was Sirius's Fluu Powder.

"Professor, what do you mean 'under the Ministry's nose'?" Hermione asked, curious as to what the Headmaster was getting at.

"Well, should Voldemort manage to penetrate into the deep routes of the Ministry, it would be safest for everyone that he does not discover the connection." Dumbledore held out the jar and Harry grabbed a handful of powder out of it. "Simply say Hogwarts before you throw the powder, Harry." Harry stepped into the fireplace, ducking his head so he didn't hit it on anything, and then raised his hand. "Hogwarts!" he yelled and threw the powder on the ground, causing a green flame to appear beneath his feet. Before Harry knew it, he was flying through the fireplace until his feet touched down on the Gryffindor common room fireplace, and the front of his hair was sticking up. He took as step forward and just in time too, because Ron had shot up behind him. "That stuff never gets old" he said and then he stepped forward too. Hermione arrived next, followed by Ginny and then Romilda. Last but not least, Dumbledore shot into the fireplace, and he stepped forward.

"Welcome back" he said to them, and then he moved towards Harry. "If I might speak to you, Harry." Harry nodded in agreement, and they moved away from the group, who were chatting noisily about the resume of term.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked, and the Headmaster placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Professor Sallow is back. I assumed that you would wish to see him." Harry's face dropped slightly; he had almost forgotten all about the Professor, and he felt horrible for it. Harry nodded his head, gave a look back at Hermione who smiled at him, and then exited the room with the Headmaster. They made their way down the spiral staircase until Dumbledore turned down a corridor leading to the Hospital Wing. When the two of them entered, Madam Pomphrey was helping the Professor drink some type of liquid, and once they got close enough Harry saw the bottle and knew it was meant to help ease the pains that followed the _Cruciatis_ curse. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and he and the Professor had reached the edge of his hospital bed.

"Good to see you Harry" the Professor whispered weakly. Harry placed his hand on the bed, feeling a bit woozy, and then pulled himself together. "I'm sorry Professor; I never thought anything like this would have happened." Harry was being honest, he hadn't a clue how Professor Sallow had been taken, but he was glad to see him alive and well. The Professor leaned forward slightly, and Madam Pomphrey repositioned the pillow to support his back.

"Do not worry Harry. I'm sorry he found you." Harry looked down at his hands then back up at the Professor. "How did you escape?" he asked, and the Professor laughed slightly, then grabbed his side.

"I didn't. A Death Eater dropped me off on the outskirts of the grounds. I passed out shortly after, and according to Madam Pomphrey Hagrid found me and brought me here."

Harry scratched his head then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Ah, Hagrid. What might we do without that wonderful man." Dumbledore looked down at Harry and smiled, then back at the Professor. "If you are done, Madam Pomphrey, then I think it best to give the two of them time to speak alone." She nodded at the Headmaster, and the two of them left the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry and Professor Sallow alone. The Professor coughed and then whispered his next words to Harry.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

Harry shook his head no. "When Voldemort got to the Burrow, everyone made it out safely and apparated to the Order's Headquarters. I was alone for a short time, and Voldemort was able to disarm me. After that he took me back to a mansion, and Mr. Ollivander…" Harry paused at the image of him collapsing onto the floor after he was murdered by Lord Voldemort, "Ollivander used the potion Professor Snape taught us called the _Catcher's Drought_, and was able to break the bond between Voldemort's wand and mine." Harry reached down and felt for his wand, feeling happy to have it so close to him. The Professor screwed up his face, clearly confused. "You mean… he was able to use the _Catcher's Drought_ on objects? Did it work?" Harry nodded his head.

Professor Sallow coughed again then spoke. "Incredible. I've seen it used between souls but never between objects, even more incredible is objects as delicate as wands." He tried to lean forward more but couldn't. Harry moved closer to try to move the pillow, and finally realized just how beat up the Professor was. He had a large cut across his face reaching from the bottom of his right eye across his nose and over to his lip. He had bruises all over his face, and Harry noticed the Professor was even more pale than usual.

"How did you escape?" he asked, and Harry helped position the pillow higher up.

"Well, Professor Snape was able to find the location of where Voldemort was by using Legilimency on a pair of Death Eaters. They arrived and snuck into the house. After the bond was broken between our wands, Voldemort used Ollivander as a practice to see if he could use the killing curse on the wand, and he murdered Ollivander." Harry paused again. He remembered walking in to Mr. Ollivander's wand shop his first time and sorting through a couple of wands before he found his match. "Voldemort undid the rope that tied me to the table, and then kicked the wand to my feet. I reached to pick it up but he tried to kill me then, only he hadn't expected Hermione to be there and she blocked the curse. We ran out of the house, fought a few Death Eaters in the yard, and then Disapparated back to the Headquarters."

Professor Sallow was tongue-tied; he kept opening his mouth to speak but never said any words. "I tried to go back to get you, but everyone disagreed. They believed you would have been moved by then." The Professor nodded slightly, "They were right. Voldemort himself moved me. Tortured me a bit more, then had me dropped off here. It would have been extremely dangerous for you to return, I'm glad you didn't." Harry couldn't help but feel a pull towards the Professor. He reminded him so much of Remus Lupin when he taught at Hogwarts, and was the closest Professor he had to a friend.

"There is one other thing that I forgot to mention…" Harry started, and the Professor turned his head curiously at the boy. "The _Penes Malum_… it exists. In fact, Hermione has it right now." The Professor's eyes rose slightly, then he spoke.

"What does it do?" Harry scratched his head. "Well, I haven't learned everything about it, but it's a ring. It protects you from the killing curse, but I noticed that everything else seems to affect you." The Professor began nodding his head to himself, then continued. "And how does Hermione have it?"

Harry looked at the Professor. "When I put the ring on, it took a moment for it to accept me as its user. Hermione erm…. Hugged me, and then the ring accepted me, or I suppose us, and it can be used jointly between us."

"Remarkable. I use to think it was just a story mother's told their children after a bad dream." The Professor was impressed, and his face showed it. "Harry, remember the first lesson I taught and I pulled you aside?" Harry remembered, it was a bit awkward at first. "I told you that I know what it's like to lose loved ones?" Harry nodded once more, and the Professor came to the point. "My father was murdered by Grindelwald after his rise to power. My mother had died earlier in my life, so I was put into a foster home. Growing up was rough for me, much like it was for you at your Aunt and Uncle's, but once I was accepted to Hogwarts, my life turned around."

Harry didn't realize that was what he meant, but for some reason he wasn't surprised. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't know…" The Professor coughed and then answered, "Don't be sorry, Harry. We are all in one piece, are we not?" Just then, Dumbledore returned with Madam Pomphrey.

"Harry, sorry to interrupt, but Madam Pomphrey continues to pester me that the Professor needs his sleep." Harry left the Professor's side and walked over to the Headmaster. He gave the Professor one last look, and then left the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster. They walked in silence for a moment before they reached the Headmaster's office stairs where he turned to face Harry.

"Should you, for any reason, feel the need to talk I shall be here." Harry smiled at the Headmaster and Dumbledore turned and entered his stairs. Harry made his way back to the common room. Harry had just entered the common room before Hermione came from around the corner and ran into him. "Oh Harry I'm sorry, I was just about to go looking for you." Harry gathered himself, holding his nose because it slammed into the side of her head, and they walked over to the couch again. Hermione sat down next to him, laying her feet down on his lap and her head on a pillow. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, and Hermione giggled and then pointed to Harry's dorm room.

Harry laughed and looked back over at Hermione, who was dozing off now. Harry looked down at her hand, and noticed the ring was missing. "Hermione, where's the ring?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her hand, and realizing it was gone began to panic. "It's gone! Oh my god, I don't know what happened! I never took it off!" Harry looked around near the fireplace, looking for the ring, until he saw in the fireplace the ring in the middle of the fire, flames bouncing off of it. Harry looked at Hermione curiously, and then she looked up at the fire and her mouth dropped. "It must've fallen off when I came through the fireplace. It really is indestructible isn't it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, and raised his hand at the fireplace. The ring suddenly rose off the burning woods, and Harry brought it into the air. Hermione removed her wand and casted a water charm on the ring, causing steam to surface from the area. Harry lowered the ring onto the table, and the two of them relaxed more, Hermione beginning to doze off again.

Ron and Romilda resurfaced, giggling as they came down the stairs, only to find Harry and Hermione both asleep on the couch. Romilda 'shhhed' Ron and the two of them took a seat on the single chair next to the table by the fireplace. Harry awoke at the sound of them sitting on the chair, and the two of them looked at him, and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, and Harry just shook his head. "Why don't you have the ring on?" Ron asked, and Harry explained how Hermione had lost it from her hand when she landed in the fireplace.

"Well lucky the two of you were able to find it, bloody useful that little thing." Harry had to admit, without the ring he'd probably be dead right now, but he couldn't help but remember the terrible pain that shot through his body when he had gotten angry with Dumbledore and Snape's denial to save Professor Sallow. The piercing pains through his body he could still feel in certain parts, and he stared at the ring for several minutes. The ring hovered into the air, perhaps realizing Harry's focus on it, and began hovering over to Harry. Ron and Romilda's eyes widened at the sight, and Ron asked Harry what was going on but he had no answer for him. The ring leveled itself with Harry's hand, and he raised his finger so the ring slid on and tightened its grip to a perfect fit.

He stared down at the ring for a moment, and then felt Ron and Romilda's eyes staring at him, and he looked up. "What the bloody hell was that?" Harry looked at Ron, and then down at the ring. "I don't know." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that it wasn't something to be worried about. The ring, after all, was his and it had powers he hadn't discovered yet. Harry was worried about what could come next from it, but he felt confident that if he needed to rely on it once more, it wouldn't fail him.

Hermione rose from her nap and moved the pillow over to Harry's lap, resting her feet where her head had been previously. Harry shook her shoulder slightly and whispered into her ear. "Let's go lay down" and she nodded. Harry picked Hermione up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He gave a head nod to Ron and Romilda who smiled and waved, and Harry carried her upstairs. He laid her upper body down on the bed. He removed Hermione's jeans so she could be more comfortable and preceded pulling the covers down below her legs and then pulling them over her. He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, and then walked over to the other side removing his jeans, climbing in bed and cuddling up with his girlfriend. Hermione began breathing heavily, and Harry knew she was asleep. He removed his glasses, followed by his wand, and then removed the ring placing it next to his glasses on the nightstand. He waved his hand, closing the curtains around his bed, and casted a silencing charm around them so Ron and Romilda didn't wake them when they returned. Within a matter of seconds, Harry was fast asleep.

Morning came quickly, and Harry awoke to Hermione playing with his hair. He opened one eye to see her laying over him, her hair already done and her chocolate-brown eyes glistening down on him. Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes, and Hermione kissed him on the head. "Get up Harry, there's something I want to do before we go to the Great Hall." Harry opened his eyes and gave her a curious look. "Just trust me" she said, and Harry got up and out of bed. Ron and Romilda were still asleep in their bed, and he got dressed, grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket while he grabbed the ring and put it on his finger. Then he walked towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Hermione was waiting for him in the common room, and kissed him good morning when he reached downstairs.

Hermione took Harry's hand in his and the two of them made their way down the staircase, Hermione in the lead while Harry let her drag him. She made her way through the halls until she brought them outside and dragged Harry across the wooden bridge until they were facing the forest. Harry knew once they arrived across the bridge he knew where they were going, but he let Hermione drag him around still. Before long, Harry and Hermione were standing hand in hand at the same spot where Harry had first kissed Hermione. Hermione spun around and faced Harry, and Harry felt a strong surge come from the ring. He looked down, and sure enough, the ring was glowing! All around them, bright bluish-white light surrounded them in a sphere just wide enough to fit the both of them in, cutting out everything else from their hearing. They couldn't hear that lake, or the trees crackling in the slight wind, or even birds chirping: they were completely separate from the world. Harry stopped looking around and noticed Hermione was smiling at him. "Did you know this would happen?" Harry asked and Hermione embraced Harry in a hug while they spoke.

"When I saw the ring in the fire, and I thought about how the fire couldn't touch the ring but still leave some type of effect on it, I couldn't understand how that could happen. Last night while I was on the couch, I had a dream about when we were both in the chamber getting the ring and Dumbledore said how we both had a glow about us… Harry this was that glow. The ring; I don't know how but it's somehow protecting us both. I think it somehow knew that you would never use the ring in a way to harm someone, but you had anger inside of you, just as everyone does. That's why I can share the ring with you, because I know how to calm you best." Harry scratched his head, "And how does that explain this shield protecting us right now from, well nothing?" he asked and Hermione pulled her head back from his embrace to look at him,

"Harry, don't you see? This isn't like any protection shield we can cast on our own. It doesn't form from the magic inside us. It forms from the love inside us. That is why we can share it, and that is why it chose the both of us. This shield is like the protection your mother gave you, Harry. Except it's much, much stronger. Certain spells love has no effect on, but others it can make all the difference." Harry finally realized what she meant.

"That's why the Cruciatis curse affected me and the killing curse didn't. My mother died to save me; she loved me enough to sacrifice herself… for me." Hermione nodded, and then she added, "And Sirius. He died protecting you, Harry. Part of him lives on in you now as well, protecting you in some way. This could be that way." Harry moved a hand down over his pocket, feeling the photograph of Sirius inside and remembering him. The shield around them lowered and Hermione took Harry's hand.

They walked back to the Great Hall in silence, stopping at Hagrid's hut on the way. Once they made it to the Great Hall, they noticed that only Ron was there, Ginny and Romilda missing. Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table while Harry took a seat next to Ron on his right. They both started grabbing food before Harry finally asked Ron, "Where's Ginny and Romilda?" Ron nearly choked on his food before he coughed and was fine then spoke.

"Ginny is still sleeping and Romilda is… well we got in a little row this morning…" Ron lowered his fork onto the table, and Harry stopped putting food on his plate.

"What do you mean? You two are fighting?!" Harry asked, and Ron nodded, staring at his uneaten toast on his plate. Hermione chimed in.

"What could the two of you possibly be fighting about?" she asked, and Ron looked up at her and answered. "That all we ever do is snog, and we never do anything together… like you guys do." Harry and Hermione looked at one another and almost laughed but found a way to hold it in then looked at Ron again. "We don't exactly do anything Ron. The most we've been able to do together is go down to the lake and talk. Between classes, studying, homework, and private lessons with Dumbledore, we barely have enough time to do that." Ron began staring at his toast again, and then answered. "But you guys are together." Hermione looked at Harry, this time with a worried expression, and then Harry spoke again. "Tell you what, mate, how about we go down to the Quidditch pitch and play a bit to try to get your mind off it?" Ron looked up from his food at Harry, with a small smile on his face and agreed. The boys said goodbye to Hermione- Harry kissing her over the table- and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch after Ron made Harry retrieve his broom from the dormitory just in case Romilda was there. Harry used the excuse that he was bringing them down to the Quidditch broom storage so they wouldn't have to later, and Romilda shrugged and kept doing her nails when Harry left.

"Was she mad? Did she yell at you about me?" Ron asked, and Harry laughed as he handed him his broom. After a slow walk down to the Quidditch pitch, the two of them grabbed a ball out of the storage locker and began playing. Harry got in three goals before Ron was able to stop them, causing the two to switch making Harry the Keeper and Ron the Chaser. They did this for at least a few hours, which had done wonders to Ron's mood. By the end of the few games they played, Harry had won only two more games than Ron had, and they rose on their brooms and landed on one of the giant stadium stands that held the students. Harry sat back on one of the benches and Ron landed and took a seat next to him, enjoying the view.

"Do you think we can win the Cup this year, Harry? After all, we're in first place so far." Harry couldn't help but wonder; was this going to be another year for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? With Harry as their leader? It was hard to say, Slytherin had an excellent team, as did Hufflepuff, but the odds of winning were strongly in their favor. Finally, after sitting still for a few minutes, Harry broke the silence. "I know how you can make it up to Romilda." Ron looked over at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"How do ya' reckon I do that? Bloody moody, that one is. I swear, one morning I…" Harry waved his hand and Ron stopped talking, giving Harry a chance to explain.

"Romilda enjoys things not everybody has, right? She likes being unique from all the rest. So you have to give her something that nobody else can, Ron." Ron scratched his head, "Look mate, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have a lot of money to do that with…" his cheeks turned a slight red, but Harry interrupted again. "You don't have to buy anything, Ron. You have to do something for her. And from the view I'm sitting at, there is plenty of potential here for you to win her over again."

Ron looked around at the benches and then out into the Quidditch pitch, until his eyes widened. "I've got somethin'. But I might need your help."

Romilda Vane was sitting in the common room with Ginny, talking gossip about some of the other girls in Ravenclaw. She heard the portrait door hit the wall, and turned around to see none other than Ron. She turned her head back to Ginny and began playing with her hands, still furious from their fight earlier. She was tired of doing nothing but snogging all day, and she was going to make a point of it. As she sat waiting, suddenly she felt soft lips press against her head. She couldn't help it; she had to break a smile there. She turned around to see Ron above her again, this time he had his hand held out for her to take. "There's something I want to show you." Ron said, and Romilda took her hand in his and Ron helped her around the couch. He stopped her just before they left outside. "Now it has to be a surprise, so do you mind putting on this blindfold?" Romilda agreed, and then she held on to Ron while he brought her wherever it was he had planned to. They walked for several minutes until finally, Ron had stopped them. He let go of her hand and then spoke. "A' right. You can look now." She removed the blindfold to find the entire Quidditch stadium lit with hundreds of candles surrounding the seats. In front of her stood Ron, and behind him, tables with what looked like utensils from the Great Hall. "Ron… how did you…" He walked over to her, stopping just in front of her as he grabbed her hand. "I spoke with Dumbledore, and he agreed that I could use the stadium tonight. As for the food, you know I can't cook to save my life. He allowed me to have the food brought here by one of the house elves instead of the Great Hall. I put in a special request for your favorite." Romilda's jaw had slowly dropped at each step she took. Ronald Weasley did all of this? For _her?_ She felt tears coming to her eyes, and then felt an urge to tackle Ron, but settled for a hug instead.

They enjoyed dinner, Romilda still holding in tears, and after dinner Ron and Romilda took a few laps around the pitch on Ron's broom. He took them slow, because he didn't want to fly too fast and scare her. By the end of the night, Ron had made it up to Romilda even better than Romilda thought he could have. Ron flicked his wand, and all the candles went out. That was Harry's sign. Ron and Romilda made their way back to the castle, hand's together and happier than ever. Harry flicked his wand and the candles disappeared, then he flicked his wand again and the table and food wear disappeared as well. He was just on his way back to the castle until…

"Aaaargh!" the ring started sending piercing pains into his body. He dropped down to his knees instantly; feeling like the ring was beginning to crush through the bone. He twisted and wiggled it as much as he could, but it was no use. He raised his free hand, summoned the broom that he had yet to put away, and struggled onto it. He flew as fast as he could, fighting the pain all the way back to the castle entrance. Just before he reached the doors, the ring gave another jolt of piercing pain down Harry's arm and into his spine, causing him to fall off his broom and landing on his back. It wasn't stopping. He was losing consciousness, and there was nothing he could do. He lay on his back staring up at the sky while he squirmed around from the pain. He felt a small cloud beginning to fog his vision, but he thought he saw someone yelling his name. _'Hermione?'_ the pain slowed, but it was too late: Harry was knocked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

C the madman- yes snape is a good guy! and harry's wandless magic will be put to the test soon. as for the ring, well, you're right, you'll learn more about it shortly :) For anyone who is wondering, this is about the halfway mark to the story. There is more to learn about the ring, and why it has been acting in two different ways. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing, Hermione with her head asleep on the edge. Harry looked around and noticed that Professor Sallow wasn't in the Hospital anymore. In fact, Harry was the only one here. He lowered his hand and brushed Hermione's hand behind her ear causing her to wake up and place her hand on Harry's leg. "Thank god you're okay" she said, worry struck across her face. Harry looked down and noticed a burn mark where the ring had been, and Hermione gave him his answer.

"I took it off when I found you. I don't know how you made it as far as you did, Harry, but Dumbledore said if I hadn't found you… you'd probably be dead." She stumbled on the last word, and Harry put his hand on her cheek to try to calm her. "Did he say what happened?" Hermione pulled the ring from her pocket, then placed it on the edge of the bed. "He thinks because we weren't together that it felt a piece of itself was missing, so it believed the owner wasn't wearing the ring." Harry was confused. "In other words, we can't wear it when we are apart." Harry nodded, understanding it when she put it that way. His head still hurt from the piercing pains the ring had shut up and down his body.

"Which Dumbledore is worried about…" Hermione added after a short period of silence. Harry kept his gaze straight at her, and she continued. "He's worried that if we get separated for some reason that the ring will have the same effect, but it could be in much worse circumstances." Harry knew what she meant this time, and didn't need any more explain about it. If Voldemort was able to separate them from one another while they had the ring on…

Harry didn't want to think about it right now. He picked the ring up off the bed and but it on his opposite hand, knowing that the burns would hurt should he have put it on there. After Harry grabbed the ring, Hermione placed her free hand onto of his. "I don't want you to wear it right now, Harry. Not after what just happened." Harry gave her a weak smile, and then freed her hand from his. "I'll be fine. You're right beside me." He slid the ring on, and sure enough, the ring was back to its glow this time. The door slammed open and Ron was arguing with Madam Pomphrey.

"He's my best friend, I think that I have a right to see him!" he was screaming, and Madam Pomphrey was screaming back.

"He needs his rest, Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger is allowed to be here by order of the Headmaster but you most certainly are not!"

Harry laughed at Hermione, and then spoke up. "It's okay, Madam Pomphrey. I'm feeling well enough." Ron and Madam Pomphrey didn't even realize Harry was awake; they were both staring at him with owl-eyes. Then Ron turned to look at her and said, "See! He's fine, now am I allowed to see him?" Madam Pomphrey curled her lips together, and then nodded in approval. Ron walked over to the side opposite Hermione was on and Madam Pomphrey turned and closed the doors behind them.

"Gave us a right good scare there, mate." Ron said as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside Harry's bed.

"I don't know how it happened to be honest. We were out there nearly the entire day." Ron looked at Harry, and then to Hermione before speaking. "Well at least you're alright. You've been out for days." Harry looked over to Hermione who gave him a warm smile, and Harry knew somehow that Hermione had stayed with him the entire time from that smile. Madam Pomphrey returned just then, and came to the end of Harry's bed. "Do you feel well enough to return to your House?" she asked, and Harry nodded. Within the next ten minutes, Harry was back in the common room which was packed from all the students. He must have missed the return to term feast as well as seeing his other friends returning. Hermione held on to Harry's arm firmly, but not too tight, and helped him over to a seat by the fireplace. Classmates greeted him as they passed, asking how he was doing but not knowing why he was hurt. Once next to the fireplace, Hermione took a seat next to him and rested her body against Harry's.

"I'm glad you're alright" she reminded him, and Harry turned and kissed her on the head.

"I'm glad I have you." Hermione smiled to herself, and they sat there for several minutes before Ron came back over.

"So how're you feeling, mate? Besides the sweet burn around your finger and all." Harry couldn't help but laugh; he'd have given the 'sweet burn' up in a second if he could have. "I'm fine thanks. Have I missed any classes?"

Hermione spoke but didn't move her body from his. "Only a few. I have all the work you need to do it though so you don't need to worry. Snape was actually asking about you when we went to Potions yesterday." Harry found that extremely odd.

"What do you mean?"

Ron sat down on the floor, playing wizards chess again himself. "Well, at first he thought you were just late to class but then he had Hermione and I stay late after and we explained what happened." Harry rested his head back, and then he remembered something.

"So how did it go with Romilda?" Harry asked, and Ron's face lit up.

"Brilliant! Couldn't've done it without you, mate! O'course I didn't know you were going to have that incident with the ring and all…" Ron had just turned the chess board around only to move his black knight and take out one of his white bishops.

"Well that makes two things saved in one day" Harry said, and the three friends all laughed together.

The first few weeks went by relatively smoothly, without any more episodes from the ring. Classes were moving along well, and Ron and Harry were relying on Hermione just like they had every other year. Quidditch was going along even better for the Gryffindor's than the first half of the year, and they had only lost a single game leaving them very far ahead in first place. Harry and Ron were on their way to the common room to meet up with Hermione when they turned a corner and walked straight into Professor Snape. "Sorry Professor" they both said in a rush, but Snape simply brushed off his robes.

"You should be more observant to where you are going." They waited for the Professor to leave, but instead he continued talking. "Lucky I found you, Potter. I have a message from Dumbledore. He wishes to see you and Hermione tonight after your classes. I was also told that you bring Ron along as well." Harry looked at Ron whose face was now beaming with excitement, and then he looked back to the professor. "Thank you Professor." Snape stepped around them and continued down the corridor where he had been heading towards, and then Ron turned to Harry.

"Dumbledore wants _me_ to join you guys! Oh man, wait till Romilda hears about this!" The two of them hurried back to the common room, and Ron immediately retreated to where his girlfriend was sitting with her friends, pulling her aside and telling her the news. Harry sat down next to Hermione, who had her eyes squinted as she read through the giant book she had placed between her legs.

"Hermione, do you have a moment?" Harry asked, and Hermione put the book down and fixed her face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just trying to finish up our History of Magic essay." Harry looked at her funny.

"Hermione, that's not due for another two weeks." She looked back down at the book, "I know, but if I finish it now I can focus on the Potions essay next." Harry shook his head, then got to the point.

"Look, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us later tonight after class. He told us to bring Ron as well." Hermione raised her head from the book as soon as she heard the mention of 'Dumbledore', and then screwed up her face when she heard Harry say 'Ron'.

"He's going to teach Ron how to do wandless magic too?" she asked, and Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, but it'll be nice not to have to share every little detail with him now that he'll be there with us." Hermione nodded in agreement.

They finished their final class and dropped off their books in the common room, Ron a bit more excitedly than the others. As they walked down to the Headmaster's office, Ron was going on and on about all the different possible things that were going to happen while they were there. Finally, they reached the gargoyle outside of the Headmaster's office, said the password and traveled up the stairs to the door. Harry knocked, and the Headmaster's voice ushered them inside, Ron closing the door behind them.

"Ah, it is good to see all of you in high spirits once again. Please, sit." Harry noticed that a third seat had been situated in front of his desk, clearly for this meeting.

"I see you have recovered quite nicely, Harry. I was most worried when Hermione had brought you into the castle, but luckily she found you just in time." Harry nodded, and the Headmaster continued.

"I'm sure each of you is curious as to why you have been brought here. But before we get to that, I must ask that nothing that is mentioned in this room is repeated." The three of them nodded in agreement to the Headmaster, and then he continued. "We believe that the Ministry has been breached. Minister Scrimgeour is not so sure, but he is rarely ever at the Ministry to oversee what happens there. As you know, he likes a more 'hands-on' approach to things." Harry looked at the others, who had shock written over their faces, and he had to admit he was shocked too, but not as much as they seemed to be.

"You will each accompany me to the Ministry tonight, to a judging on one of the Ministry workers." Dumbledore looks directly at Ron now when he spoke. "I must ask that none of you lose yourselves to the accusations that are going to be made at this trial." Hermione and Harry nodded, but Ron kept a steady look on the Headmaster, until he too, nodded. "Very well. If you would all grab hold of one another so we may leave." They did as they were asked, and before they knew it they were at the entrance to the Ministry, with the giant water fountain standing tall ahead of them. Dumbledore began walking forward, and the three friends followed. They weren't sure where they were going, but they knew Dumbledore was so they kept close to the Headmaster.

After several hallways and different doors, they reached a singular elevator shaft. Dumbledore walked in and grabbed hold on one of the rope handles on the ceiling, and the others did the same. Before they knew it, the elevator shot backwards and then straight down. After what seemed like seconds, the elevator came to a halt, causing Ron to lose his balance, and then shot forward into a doorway. The metal gate opened in front of them, and they exited. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Ron said, who always hated taking the rides on the elevators here. The hallway was narrow, but very long. Directly ahead was a pair of large metal doors. They walked straight down towards it until Dumbledore pushed them open, revealing a large circular court room. Dumbledore ushered the three of them to take seats, and they did as they were asked. The courtroom looked the same as the one Harry had been in a year ago, only this one had openings in the center. Before their eyes, the openings on the floor opened and revealed a cage with someone in it. Someone Harry thought looked oddly familiar. The person turned around and Harry knew instantly that it was Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother.

He turned to face Ron, who looked like he was nearly going to faint, and then Dumbledore turned and nodded to them, giving them the sign to take a seat and not cause any trouble. Sure enough, Rufus Scrimgeour appeared on the far side of the courtroom and banged his mallet. "I have asked you all to appear at today's hearing…" Ron's father appeared in the doorway and took a seat next to Ron, "to review the case of Mr. Percy Weasley, who is believed to be working closely with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We shall read a list of charges brought form, and Mr. Weasley will have Albus Dumbledore to speak on his behalf. The list of charges is as follows," the Minister removed a roll of parchment and began reading it, "for the break-in of one of our most important and hidden Dark Magical Objects, for the murdering of a Mr. Dean Mophis who was protecting said object previously stated, and for the disappearance before his previous trial just before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named destroyed Mr. Weasley's old home." Ron let out a gasp, and his father made sure to calm him down. 'Relax Ron, Dumbledore will take care of it' he said to his son, and sure enough Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Mr. Weasley's home was not discovered due to Mr. Weasley's disappearance from the Ministry. I have records here that prove Mr. Weasley was visiting his brother Bill in Romania after following up on an attack the Dark Lord issued among the colony of dragons his brother studies."

The Minister rose from his seat, and stared Dumbledore down. "That clears him of one charge, but how do you explain the other two?" Dumbledore turned to face Percy, who's hands were clutching the cage, fear struck across him.

"Percy Weasley does not have the ability to murder another sole. He was a prefect at Hogwarts, and followed the codes and rules of our school better than any other student that has come through our halls." He paused and looked back at the Minister, "But if you will not take my word for it, hear this. Percy Weasley stood by the last Minister while he denied the truth to the wizarding community that Voldemort had returned. If you do not see that as loyalty to your cause, I do not know what else is."

The Minister sat back down, clearly caught off guard by what Dumbledore had said. But he returned with another argument for Dumbledore. "How do we know Percy Weasley is not under the Imperius Curse by the Dark Lord?" he asked, and Dumbledore stood next to Percy Weasley. "Look into his eyes, Minister. Do you see any possibility that the Dark Lord has placed Mr. Weasley under the Imperius Curse? He is shaking with fear from your decision. He is not shaking with joy, or smiling, or talking at all for that matter. The Imperius curse would leave very discrete signs, and I'm afraid the only person in this room who has those signs is you" The only people in the hall were Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley and two guards at the door, and everyone drew their eyes towards the Minister.

"After all, the only person who could have known about this Dark Object, where it were hidden, and be able to get in is you." Dumbledore finished. To this, the Minister looked around, and then raised his wand. "You will lose old man!" The Minister cursed the two guards, and Dumbledore quickly revealed his wand. Scrimgeour and Dumbledore had casted spells at the same time, and two streaks of light were battling against one another. Harry quickly jumped from his seat and removed his wand, but just as he was about to stun the Minister, he Disapparated out of the courtroom. Dumbledore broke Percy free from the cells, and before he knew it he was being hugged by Ron and his father.

"It seems I was right about our breach within the Ministry" Dumbledore said to Harry, and they helped the guards get back to consciousness before exiting the room. "Do you think he was cursed, sir?" Harry asked as they all walked through the halls of the Ministry.

"I do not, Harry. I believe he was acting on his own will. But I will explain more another time." They had just arrived next to a fireplace and Dumbledore raised his hand towards it. "For now you three will return to Hogwarts. It seems I have to take care of some things here first." Ron hugged his father and brother goodbye, and then the three of them one-by-one Fluud back to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron immediately took a seat on the chair, and Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for a while, not having to explain anything to people because they were all down in the Great Hall for the feast. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"We should all try to eat something. Besides, we don't want people wondering where we are." Hermione and Ron nodded and they left the common room to head down to the Great Hall.

By the time the feast had ended, Dumbledore had finally arrived back, and he intercepted the three friends as they were leaving the Great Hall and brought them to his office. "I can assure you, Ron, that your family is all in one piece, and they are safe." Ron looked like a load was brought off his shoulder and he relaxed noticeably.

"Professor, how did Scrimgeour manage this?" she asked, and Harry had to admit he was curious too.

"I believe that Rufus Scrimgeour managed to build him popularity over the last few years while Cornelius Fudge slowly lost popularity with the public. Once he was made Minister, instead of making it easier to find where Voldemort was, he made it nearly impossible for us. Rufus Scrimgeour must have been a supporter of Voldemort right under our noses, which would explain why he enjoyed his 'hands-on' approach to things. He was leaving the Ministry to visit the Dark Lord. As to why he was framing Percy Weasley, that I cannot answer."

Dumbledore had returned to his seat now, and the others were standing just behind the chairs. Ron was pacing back and forth, but he was thinking rather than stressing. "Sir, is it possible that the Minister might return?" Ron asked, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not believe that he is self-righteous enough to believe he could overtake the entire Ministry. I believe Voldemort will try another plan of action, similar to what he has done now. If this proves anything to us, it is that the Order can no longer put its faith in the Ministry's safety." Harry was mulling this over in his head. The Order was their best bet at fighting Voldemort now; there must be something they could do.

"Professor, I'd like to join the Order" Harry suddenly asked, and everyone looked at Harry confused.

Dumbledore ran his finger through his beard, then answered. "I figured you would wish to join soon enough. But as it so happens, you are underage Harry. I cannot allow you to join the Order." Harry shook his head, frustration starting to build slowly.

"But Professor, I saw Voldemort return. Nearly three times. I've fought him over and over and I'm still standing here today. I've accompanied you on different tasks for the Order, I just wish to be able to accompany you more." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and he calmed down noticeably at her touch.

Dumbledore stood and turned his back on Harry, thinking things over. "The three of you have proven yourselves capable, but the Order isn't meant for those under age. However…" he started and Harry felt a jolt of excitement travel through him, "should I find a need for company the next time I leave Hogwarts, you three shall be that company. For now, please enjoy the rest of your night. We have just saved an innocent man from a most unpleasant death." The three friends made their way out of the Headmaster's office and back to the common room. By the time they arrived, nearly everyone had gone off to bed. They took seats at their normal spots, and Ron couldn't help himself but talk.

"If I ever meet Scrimgeour again, I'll be sure to finish him off myself." Hermione nearly jumped up. "Ron!" He looked at her. "How would you feel if it was one of your family locked in that cage?" he asked, and to that Hermione couldn't argue. Harry sat staring at the fire, then removing the photo of Sirius from his pocket. He remembered exactly how he felt when Bellatrix had murdered him, and he had even tried to cast one of the three Unforgivable curses at her. He knew exactly how it felt.

Soon after, they retired to bed, this time Hermione in her own dorm and Harry alone in his, and they were asleep soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

beyondthesea- i thought the scrimgeour change would be interesting and kinda cool haha thanks for the support

Harry was dreaming of a walk through the Hogwarts woods alone, until he finally reached the lake. He took a seat by the tree that Hermione and he had claimed their own, and stared out into the lake. Before he knew it, he thought he could've sworn he saw a blue light hovering over the lake, but as he focused in on it he notice it disappear. He shook his head, and rested it back against the tree, staring into the branches and leafs that were above him. After a short while, he returned his gaze down to the lake only to find him surrounded by a number of glowing bodies. He stood immediately and reached for his wand, except it wasn't there. This was his dreams, why would he need his wand in them?

"We've been watching you closely, Harry Potter." The voice came from straight across Harry. He couldn't make out any of their faces, but he knew they were bodies of some kind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, and the voice answered. "Not I, but we. We are the soul of the ring. We are most surprised that you are here alone tonight, rather than Hermione here as well." Harry took a step forward, "How do you know about Hermione?" Harry asked defensively, trying to protect his girlfriend even when she wasn't in his dream.

The voice gave a small laugh, and then replied. "My dear boy… we chose her just as we chose you."

Harry was trying to process everything in his head right now, but the voice did not wait and he continued. "Do not fret over anything prior to this moment, Harry. We are here to help you, not harm you." Harry looked around him and saw the rest of the glowing bodies around him. "We know what is happening in your life, Harry. In fact, you have shown us. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be defeated, and with us that is possible." Harry returned his gaze on the speaker, and waited for him to continue. "There are a few things you must know about the ring before you can truly use it to the fullest. The ring does, as you have learned first-hand, have two different sides. We are normally protective over our owners, but when you lose your temper Harry, we have no other choice than to hurt you to keep your emotions in check." Harry felt courage rising in him now. "My anger was well placed. The Professor did his best to keep Voldemort from learning my whereabouts and it was only right that I save him for that…" the voice interrupted him. "Nevertheless, that is carelessness, and we do not protect those who do not use their heads in a moment of crisis."

Harry took a moment to think it over, and in the end, the voice had made sense. Harry wasn't using his head; he was the wizarding world's best chance at defeating Voldemort, and he had tried to risk his life to save Professor Sallow's when he knew he would be returned to Hogwarts.  
"See; even you know it was foolish now. Now, as we were explaining to you, there are two sides to the ring. You must understand that we act only from how you act. The ring will protect you from only certain things, most importantly the killing curse. As long as you have us on you while you are hit with the killing curse, we shall protect you. Also, you have noticed that you are protected from certain aspects of a spell. For instance, the Death Eater at the Burrow casted the blasting charm at you, sending you flying backwards but leaving no marks. We can take some damage, but not contain all of it."

Harry turned to face the other glowing faces again, still listening to the voice speaking to him. "However, should anyone other than yourself and Hermione wear the ring, they shall be tortured and within a matter of time, killed. The ring belongs to you and your wife, and you should not be careless enough to let someone else allowed to the privileges of the ring that you are allowed. It is not theirs after all, it is yours." Harry turned around. "Hermione and I are not married, we are just together." The glowing body moved forward from the others, and now stood in front of Harry.

"You say that now." Harry couldn't help but feel calm around the glowing body even though he wasn't sure what exactly it was. The body continued speaking. "Now for our other half. Like humans, we are not perfect. We have our good and our bad and as i just explained, only the two of you can wear the ring. Should someone else wear it, they will be tortured and killed. That is not all, however. As we also stated earlier, you need to control your angers Harry. That is partially why Hermione was chosen to be able to wear the ring; she knows how to settle that anger inside you. That is why we require the two of you to be close together. Until we believe you have managed your anger, we will not allow you to be on your own with the ring."

Harry was confused. "Why did you chose me if you knew that I couldn't control my anger?" The body began walking back towards where he originally was standing. "No one is perfect. There is good, and there is bad. Those who are truly great find a way to embrace the good and control the bad. There is a great amount of good in you, Harry, but also an amount of mad. We understand why you are mad, but we also have put our faith in you to control that part of you. We believe Hermione is the key to that."

Harry screwed up his face. "How could you know what is causing my anger when even I don't know?" The glowing body stopped and turned to face Harry, and then changed its form to become the image of Harry's mother. Harry was shocked; now his mother was speaking to him.

"You are angry for many reasons, Harry. You are angry because Voldemort murdered your parents before you were allowed to live your life with them" it changed forms to his father now, "because you weren't able to experience what most of your fellow classmates get to experience when they return home. Instead, you return home…" it changed forms again to look like Dudley "to this. To your Aunt and Uncle's house, who treat you on a basis of borderline abuse, but you never argue. You accept it, because your soul is good. We see that in you Harry." It changed its form to Sirius now. "But most of all, you are angry that the last family you had was taken from you so suddenly, so miraculously, because he came to save your life. You feel responsible for the death of everyone who has sacrificed themselves to save you. But you are overlooking a key word Harry; sacrifice. They chose to give their lives to save yours. They loved you enough to overlook the rest of their lives in order to give you a chance to live yours. You mustn't feel angry because they were taken from you, but grateful that they cared enough to give themselves up so you were able to fight another day." Harry collapsed onto his knees to the ground. He hand't realized how hurt he was feeling until the voice had revealed everything to him so clearly. It all made sense to him now. The image of Sirius changed back to the glowing body that had no face, and then it returned to the circle completely now.

"We must leave you now to your dreams, but understand Harry that you have been warned. Contain your emotions, and your anger. That is the key to unmasking the true potential you have within yourself. You have the power to destroy the Dark Lord, you just have to find it in yourself." Harry looked down at the ground, staring at his hands as if he had done something wrong. He was thinking about his parents, about his life at the Dursley's, about Sirius giving his life up to save him. It was everything that had been eating away at him over the past year, finally being confronted all at once. He looked up from his hands: he was alone again, on his knees in front of the tree staring out into the blue lake in front of him.

Harry opened his eyes and was looking straight at the top of his bed. He immediately raised his hand to reveal the ring around his finger. He knew it wasn't just a dream he had had, the ring had spoken to him; instructed him, and he had to listen. He put on his glasses, rose from his bed, and noticed the photo of Sirius and the black dog lying underneath his wand. He picked it up, staring at it for a moment and smiling to himself, then opened the drawer underneath the nightstand and removed the photo album that Hagrid had given to him years ago. He opened it to an empty page, and slid the picture into one of the holsters. Harry looked at it for a brief moment, and then closed the book and returned it into the drawer. Harry proceeded to get dressed, and then made his way down to the common room, spinning the ring on his finger as he walked.

Something about him felt changed; Harry felt like a new man. Hermione and Ron were seated across from each other and Harry stood behind Hermione and kissed her on the head, making her know that he was finally awake. "Ron and I were just about to wake you" she said as Harry took a seat next to her.

"Why do you look different?" Ron asked, and Harry just shrugged. "I guess I just needed a good night's sleep for a change" he replied, and he had to admit, he had had a good night's sleep, even if the dream was a bit creepy at first, it turned out to be a pretty good one. Harry couldn't help but think about what the voice had said to him. "You and your wife…" Harry began to stare at Hermione without realizing it. "You say that now…"

Harry snapped out of his daze when he noticed Ron snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. "What the bloody hell is going on, mate?" he asked, and Harry shrugged again.

"I guess I am just realizing how lucky I am" Harry said, and he saw Hermione smile wide after he said this.

The rest of the day went very well, Harry and Hermione being extra cheerful together which irritated Ron slightly as he spent more and more time with them. Harry hadn't told them about the dream yet, and he thought it best that he keep this one to himself for now. He thought it better not to freak the others out: after having Voldemort in his mind, he was sure if they heard about the ring in his head that it would cause them to be concerned.

They all sat around a table in the library working on their different homework. Hermione was flipping through three books surrounding her work place, and Harry was writing on a piece of parchment trying to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay Professor Sallow's had assigned them. Ron, on the other hand, was reading through a Quidditch magazine with his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay empty in front of him.

"Ron, don't you think you should start your paper for Professor Sallow's?" Harry asked, Hermione not noticing Ron's un-studious behavior. Ron just shrugged at Harry.

"I'll get it done mate, but honestly you need to read this article about the England National team. They say that the new Seeker is barely the age of 20. Must be pretty good?" Ron questioned but just as he did, Neville came running into the library until he saw Harry and came over.

"Harry you need to come quick! Something is happening in the common room!" Harry rose from his seat immediately, with the others following quickly. They ran back to common room to find Romilda Vane and Ginny Weasley with their wands raised at one another. Ron saw the image and stood in the middle of them.

"Tell him, Romilda! Tell him what you did!" Ginny screamed and Ron turned to face her. Romilda held her wand steady at Ron's chest, and then she spoke- her voice shaky as she did-" Ron it wasn't my fault I swear…" she started, and Ron's eyes squinted together, waiting for more, "Draco Malfoy used a love potion on me…" Ron's eyes widened and he turned to Ginny.

"Is it true?" he asked her, and Ginny shook her head. "I looked everywhere; there was nothing in her room that could've been jinxed. No chocolates, drinks, anything that a love potion could be put in." Ron turned back to Romilda, whose expression was more of fear than anything. Romilda had her wand lowered now, but Ginny kept hers pointed at Romilda. "Where is he?" Ron asked.

Neville chimed in now. "I saw him walking up to the seventh floor before I came in and found this."

"No Ron don't do anything..." but Ron had already walked past Harry and out of the common room. Harry and Hermione looked from Romilda to Ginny, and then ran out of the common room to catch Ron. They ran across the changing staircases until they came to the door leading to the seventh floor. Hermione quickly pushed it open, and they began running through the corridor's look for Ron before they both stopped.

"I don't understand we've checked everywhere" Harry said, and then Hermione thought of something.

"The Room of Requirement Harry!" and she turned to go down the corridor behind them. Harry quickly followed and they had reached the entrance, but how do they get in?

Harry thought. 'I need to stop Ron from doing something stupid'. To his surprise, a door was revealed and Hermione looked at him then they pushed their way in. The room looked like a mini apartment, almost as if somebody was living here on their own. There was a door leading to a bathroom, and a bed on the far right of the room. Ron and Draco were in the middle of a duel before they both heard the doors open. Harry looked at Hermione, "Get Ron!" he said, and then Hermione ran over to try to stop Ron. Harry ran over to Draco, who casted a spell at him, but Harry ducked and the spell slammed in to the doors behind him. Just before Malfoy casted another spell at Harry, he was shot backwards and landed on his bed.

Harry ran over to the side of the bed and immediately saw blood surfacing through his shirt near his stomach. Harry shot a look at Ron and yelled at Hermione, "Get him out of here Hermione!" and Hermione began pushing Ron out of the room, giving Harry a glance backwards before she left. Harry ran through the room, looking for something to put a damper to the bleeding, but couldn't find anything. 'He's going to die if I don't save him!' Harry thought to himself, and before his eyes, a chalk board appeared in front of him with the directions for a spell. Harry quickly glanced at Malfoy, who had his hands covering the wound for the time being, and inspected the board as fast as he could.

Harry quickly removed his wand as he ran over to Malfoy's side, and then began moving his wand in a clockwise motion around the wound, saying _Vulnera Sanentur _each time he finished a full circle. Slowly, the blood began reentering the wound, and before he knew it, all that was left was a scar that reached across his entire stomach. Draco lay on his bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Harry fell backwards onto his bottom and rested his back against the wall, glad that nothing more severe had happened. Finally, Draco spoke.

"How did you find me?" he asked, but Harry just waited to answer.

"I didn't. Hermione did" he said, and Draco tried to lean forward but couldn't because the scar still hurt. He decided it best to roll onto his side, and now was facing Harry.

"You've saved my life twice this year, Potter…" he started, but Harry cut him off.

"Save it, Malfoy. You had this one coming. I only saved you because Ron would've been tried for murder." Harry stood and turned towards the door.

"I didn't use any love potions, Harry. We've been seeing one another." Harry stopped at the door, "Then maybe I should have let the wound get worse."

Harry left with that. He found Hermione waiting outside, but Ron nowhere to be found. Hermione saw Harry covered in blood, and then saw the look on his face. "Is he…" she started but Harry shook his head and she felt a little relieved that he did. "Although I have to say I think he got what was coming to him. Only thing is there's another person who has what's coming to them…" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, and Harry nodded his head.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, and he started down the hall with Hermione.

"I sent him back to the common room." Harry looked at Hermione, and then down at the floor. "Well let's hope he doesn't do the same thing to her."

They ran back to the common room, not sure what they were going to find. When they entered, they inspected everyone in the room only to find that Romilda and Ron were the only two missing. Harry quickly looked at Ginny, and once she saw the blood she knew what he was asking. "Ron isn't here. Romilda ran up after you once you left and I don't really care where she is." Harry thought for a moment, and then knew where Ron would have gone. He kissed Hermione on the cheek, and ran out of the room. Hermione took a seat on the couch, staring into the fire in a daze. Ginny took a seat next to her.

"Is Ron alright?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. "What happened?" she asked, and Hermione looked at Ginny now. "Ron nearly killed Malfoy, that's what happened."

Harry had just made it onto the pitch before he found Ron landing on the same bleacher seat that he and Ron had been at before Ron had his surprise for Romilda. Harry raised his hand, summoning his Firebolt – which shot out of the broom shed- and landed into his hand. He flew up and landed next to Ron. Ron had his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat there. Harry took a seat next to him, and Ron looked up.

"How'd you find me?" Ron asked, and Harry laughed.

"Ron, I've known you for six years, don't you think I'd know these sorts of things?" he asked, and a weak smile surfaced onto Ron's face, but disappeared just as soon as it had shown. Ron stood, walking to the edge of the stands and resting his weight on the edge. Harry stayed seated, waiting for Ron to talk.

"I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry, maybe because I knew Romilda wasn't telling the truth." Harry stayed silent; this wasn't what Ron was trying to get to.

Ron turned around. "I nearly killed him, Harry. That's not me, that's not who I am." Harry wasn't sure what to say, but he couldn't stay quiet. "He's fine Ron. I saved him." Ron shook his head.

"But it should have never gotten to that point. I should have never casted that hex at Malfoy to begin with." Ron rested his back against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Malfoy won't tell anyone, Ron. And you're right, this isn't you. But that's why you have Hermione. That's why you have Ginny. That's why you have me. We're friends, and we've all got each other's backs. We're a family." Ron looked up at Harry, and then Harry stood.

"We should head back to the common room before people start to wonder." Ron nodded and stood. They flew down to the ground and put their brooms into the broom shed. They walked back to the common room in silence, but just before they entered the portrait hole Ron grabbed Harry's arm to stop him. "Thanks, mate" he said, and Harry nodded to him, being toppled over by Hermione the moment he walked in to the common room.

"I'm glad you're okay Ron" Hermione said, and Ron gave a weak smile to her, but didn't speak. Romilda was still nowhere to be found, and Harry assumed she was up with Malfoy on the seventh floor taking care of him. Ron walked up to his dorm room, not wanting any company at the moment, and Harry and Hermione took a seat by the fireplace. "Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked, and Harry looked at her. "He just needs time to get over it. He nearly killed Malfoy, Hermione" Harry said, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Ron lost his temper. Thanks to that nasty, cold-hearted…" Harry covered Hermione's mouth with his hand to keep her from continuing her statement. Just as he did so, Romilda Vane came back through the portrait. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, and she looked over at Harry and Hermione and then quickly walked over to them. "Where's Ron?" she asked, but Harry said he didn't know.

"Well, thanks for saving Draco" she started but Hermione cut her off. "Harry didn't do it for you; he did it to save Ron." Hermione gave Romilda a cold stare and she got the hint. Romilda left them alone and walked up the spiral stairs and entered her room. Ginny came over and sat in the chair across from them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ron found Malfoy in the Room of Requirements, they were dueling by the time Hermione and I got there. I ran to grab Malfoy and Ron caught him off-guard and hexed him, and if the Room hadn't showed me what spell to use, he'd probably be dead." Ginny looked confused.

"The Room showed you how to save him? What do you mean?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't really know. I just thought to myself I needed to save him and a chalkboard appeared showing me a spell. Sounds far-fetched I know, but I wouldn't have saved him without it." Ginny looked up towards the door to Ron's room.

"How is he holding up?" Ginny asked, and Harry rested his head back.

"He'll be fine soon enough. But right now, I think it best we leave him alone."

Over the next couple of days, Ron only spoke when he had to. He ate in silence at all the feasts, and whenever he was out of class he was in his room alone. Quidditch practice was nearly the only time Ron had been able to let himself go, but even then the only time he spoke was when he directed people around. It was hard for Harry and Hermione having to watch their best friend deal with such a hard pain but they knew the only way for him to get over it was with time.

"We've got to do something" Hermione said one day, and Harry had to agree with her.

"But what?" he asked, and it took them a short time of thinking about it before they were able to fix things.

Ron was lying in his bed staring at the roof of it when he heard the door crack open and saw his two best friends appear. He gave them a nod, and then continued to stare where he had been before they had entered.

"Hey Ron… have you done your Defense Against the Dark Arts essay?" Hermione asked, and Harry gave her a 'why are you saying that' sort of look, and then he spoke instead. "If not we both have it finished." Ron didn't answer, but kept his stare. "Ron, there's something I wanted to show you." Harry said, and Ron finally responded to them. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Harry waved his friend towards him and then Ron got up. "Follow me" Harry said, and then they made their way through the castle. Harry and Hermione led the way and they were standing on the Quidditch Pitch, Ron looking at him confused.

"Harry I don't want to play Quidditch right now…" Ron started but Hermione turned around and waved him off.

"Are you sure? Because with your new broom in the shed, I figured you might want to wear it in a bit before our next match against Slytherin." Ron's eyes widened.

"My new broom?" he asked, and Harry raised his hand, and summoned Ron's brand new Firebolt out of the shed.

Ron nearly jumped on it once it hit Harry's hands and he was gawking at it until he stopped.

"Harry I can't take this. I haven't the money to pay for it." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry about that, it was free from the broom shop in Diagon Alley. Let's just say I agreed to be their cover-boy for next month as long as I got this." Ron couldn't help but laugh, and Harry summoned his Firebolt from the shed. The two of them raced one another around the pitch, neck and neck the whole way through. Ron and Harry landed a short time after with Hermione clapping and smiling. Ron and Harry walked back over to the broom shed, and put their brooms back on their respective shelves. Harry turned to leave, and then Ron spoke. "Thanks Harry" he said, and the three friends were as close to normal again as they could've been.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I apologize for my very long lack of posting. I've been dealing with some personal issues. But I believe that my head is in a place well enough to continue my story. Just for you guys, I made this chapter a bit longer than the others to try to make up for your patience! Enjoy!

_Or if your wish be to close_

_ Me, I and my life will shut very beautifully,_

_ Suddenly, as when the heart of this flower imagines_

_The snow carefully everywhere descending – Part 3, E.E. Cummings. _

"Honestly Ron, all you need is to find another girl. I mean, besides, Romilda was with _Malfoy_ of all people, it just shows how low she would go. You deserve somebody better." Hermione had been pestering Ron about moving on for the past couple of days, and Ron always argued against it.

"But she's _Romilda Vane._ I mean, honestly, have you ever looked at this girl before? She's practically ever guys dream girl." Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head. "I already have mine" Harry quickly admitted, and Hermione decided that was an acceptable enough response and smiled at him as she took hold of his hand.

"I think you should be exploring other option that's all. Plus I've heard Luna has had the hots for you for a while now." Ron's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious. You want me to date _Luny Lovegood_. You're mental." Ron was baffled, and Harry himself had to admit Hermione was stretching things with this. Harry always thought Neville secretly liked her, but never had the courage to confront her about it.

"You're just saying that because of how everybody perceives her, but if you actually got to know her and looked past the things that make her different she's actually a very pretty girl." Ron looked over at Harry and they both exchanged bewildered looks, and then the three friends made their way to the feast.

The Great Hall was scattered with people, normally because some chose to skip the morning meal to get a bit more sleep. The three of them, however, never missed a meal because if they had, Ron would be moaning and pestering them about it until they were able to eat again. Ron was digging in as soon as they took seats, and Harry and Hermione were glad to see that some things hadn't changed since the break-up with Romilda. Ron nearly finished his third helping of food when Harry and Hermione had finished their meals, and watching as Ron was making himself another plate. Just as he was about to eat all of his food, Ginny sat down next to him.

"So guess who has the sweets for Ronnie-kins?" she said, and Ron screwed up his face in surprise.

"Who?" Hermione asked, and sure enough, it was just what she was hoping for.

"Luna Lovegood!" Ron nearly spit his food across the table, but somehow managed to pull himself together and swallow.

"You can't be serious" he started but Ginny stopped him.

"Honestly Ron, she's a very pretty girl. You just have to look past certain things about her but other than that, you two would be a good match." Ron looked at Harry for defense, but he just shrugged his shoulders, not trying to get in the middle of two girl's perspectives on the issue. Ron looked down at his plate, and then over to the Ravenclaw table to where Luna was seated.

"I suppose, without her weird Quibbler facts and knowledge crap, she's not as bad as everyone says." Ron removed his stare and then continued eating. By the time the feast was finished they were all leaving for their class before Professor Snape stopped them.

"Hello, Potter. The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately. The others are to go to your respective classes." Snape strode past them and Harry gave a look at the others. Ginny spoke first.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked, and Harry couldn't help but look straight at Hermione while Ron and Ginny began arguing about the different things Harry would be doing. Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, if you go anywhere, you have to take the ring off. You can't forget or else…" Harry placed his hand on her cheek and she paused. "Relax Hermione. If Dumbledore and I go anywhere, I promise I will be back for the feast tonight." Hermione rested her head against Harry's chest, and he wrapped her in a warm embrace, while Ron and Ginny continued bickering. "Honestly, the two of them are ridiculous" Hermione said, and Harry laughed to himself. They let go, and Harry kissed her girlfriend goodbye and made his way up the staircase until he reached the Headmaster's office.

He knocked to show he was there, and the Headmaster asked for him to enter.

"Good morning, Harry." The Headmaster started, and Harry did as he was asked. The Professor was worried about something, but Harry wasn't sure what that was. "Is something wrong, sir?" Harry asked, and the Headmaster turned his back on Harry and then removed his Pensieve from the cabinet on the far side of the room, throwing it into the center. Harry walked over to it, and then looked at the Professor.

"Harry, I must ask you something I do not feel comfortable with. But I feel it may be the only way to learn of something we can use to prepare ourselves from Voldemort." Harry waited for the Headmaster to continue, "…as of late, we are running out of leads. But please do not think that I would do this if it were not absolutely needed."

"What do you need me to do, Headmaster?" Harry asked, not sure how helpful he could be.

The Headmaster placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Not I, Harry, but the wizarding world. We need you." Harry nodded and waited again, and this time Harry was surprised by what was asked. "First I need to see the first dream you had of Voldemort torturing Ollivander, when you were the snake." Harry was surprised, but raised his wand to his temple and soon enough, a bluish-white strand of light surfaced from it, and then Dumbledore removed a vial from his cloak pocket, and Harry put it in. "What else?" Harry asked, a bit more skeptical this time.

Dumbledore poured the vial into the Pensieve, and then looked at Harry. "I will explain after I have seen what you have seen." Dumbledore lowered his head, and Harry waited until the Professor was finished.

Dumbledore was standing in the back of the room, behind Voldemort's chair and the snake, slithering up next to Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort stood a tortured the wandmaker until he got what he wanted. He looked around the room until he saw; clear as day, the _Penes Malum_ carved into the table. 'Curious' he thought to himself, and then the image faded and Dumbledore was back inside his office with Harry staring at him.

"Is this where the symbol first surfaced?" he asked Harry, and Harry nodded to him. "Interesting. Perhaps Voldemort already knows that you have found it, only he doesn't know it is in the form of a ring."

Harry reached down to his hand and twisted the ring around, then remembered what Hermione had asked of him, and felt it better to take it off now rather than later. He slid the ring into his pocket, and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "Now I must ask you something most difficult. Do not look poorly on me, Harry, but I have run out of clever circumvents until now. Harry… I need you to look into the Dark Lord's mind." Harry had to admit he was a bit shocked, and he wasn't sure that was the safest thing to do. "Are you sure about this, Professor?" Harry asked, a little worried about what could happen. "I understand your apprehension, Harry, but it is the last hope we have." Harry could hear the struggle on the Headmaster's voice, but he wasn't going to let the great Albus Dumbledore down, not after everything he has done for him. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, then focused. He felt his body shiver, and then before he knew it, he was hovering over a cemetery.

_Scrimgeour was speaking behind him as Voldemort hovered across the graveyard. He saw the markings of a giant explosion, and then made his way to the back. _

_"How do we know that Potter has found what we are looking for?" Scrimgeour asked, and Voldemort did not turn to answer. _

_"Albus Dumbledore would not have sent Potter here on his own. If he accompanied them, I'm sure they found it." Voldemort finally hovered over to the last gravestone in the far corner of the area, waved his wand over it a few times, and then landed on the ground with his feet. _

_"How could Potter have been able to discover the _Penes Malum_?" Scrimgeour asked, and Voldemort turned back around to the grave. "The ring would not have been here, Scrimgeour, only a clue. The only way to kill the boy now is to destroy that ring." Scrimgeour looked puzzled at the Dark Lord. _

_"How can we do that if the ring is indestructible?" he asked, and Voldemort began walking out of the graveyard. "Nothing is indestructible you fool .The ring is nothing more than a soul protecting another soul. All we have to do is destroy it, and the boy cannot be protected anymore." _

Harry gasped as he came back to life in the Headmaster's office, feeling a burning sensation in his pocket. He removed the ring only to find it scorching hot and it burnt his hand, causing him to drop it on the floor. He waited for the ring to cool down, and then placed it into his pocket again. Dumbledore was waiting for Harry to speak.

"He knows I have the ring. He was in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow but by now he is long gone. He knows the ring is made up of souls, and he is going to find a way to destroy them." Dumbledore took a seat on the few stairs leading up to his desk, and Harry took a seat next to him.

"Did he know you were in his mind?" he asked, and Harry said no. "If he knows the ring is made up of souls, then he knows the only way to unbind them is to use the same process he used for your wands." Harry hadn't thought of it, but now he understood. If Voldemort somehow got hold of this ring, Harry would be in trouble.

"There is one last thing we are going to do today Harry." Harry looked up at the Professor.

"What's that, sir?" Dumbledore stood, and Harry did the same.

"There is a place I believe Voldemort could be. And I wish for you to accompany me." Harry couldn't help but let a smile out at this: of all the people the great Albus Dumbledore could've asked, and it was him. He felt honored, but nervous at the same time. He just hoped that he could handle whatever happened while they were out. "Where might that be, sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, to be quite honest, there are a number of places that Voldemort could be. But if I do say so myself, I believe Voldemort would return to the place where it all began." Harry was confused, and he had to admit he didn't know much about Tom Riddle's past, but he knew Dumbledore would explain soon enough.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Scrimgeour showed his loyalty quite plainly while he was at the Ministry, and I would be foolish if I did not think he would house the Dark Lord. The problem is, all of Scrimgeour's known estates have been searched, and they were all emptied. However, there have been rumors that Scrimgeour has a rather large estate that we have not checked yet. As you remember, Voldemort likes his pleasantries; his riches. He likes large mansions and things of that sort. We have been assuming that the Dark Lord has been hiding in run-down areas but we haven't considered the idea of his staying in class."

Harry did have to admit Voldemort always had his eyes on things like this, and he waited for Voldemort to continue.

"Take my arm, Harry." Harry hesitated. "Do as I ask, please." Harry nodded and took Dumbledore's arm. After twisting and contorting through the air, he landed gently on the ground next to the Headmaster staring down a paved road. Apparition had become much easier for him after the numerous amounts of times he had done it with the Headmaster and other Order members. Ahead of Harry he saw a giant metal cage, and beyond that, a mansion that resembled that of Voldemort's Muggle fathers, but he noticed small differences. For one, the mansion was much newer, the materials not so worn as that of Tom Riddle's. Also, Harry noticed that the lights were on throughout the entire house, rather than secluded to a singular room like it had been when Harry was captured. He cringed at the very thought, and tightened his grip on his wand. He could feel sudden shocks from the torture curse from his memory, and he noticed that Dumbledore had started moving forward. Harry snapped out of his daze and began moving forward as well.

Dumbledore walked all the way up until the gate, and then raised his hand out to stop Harry from walking. Harry ran into the Headmaster's arm without realizing it and stopped at that. Dumbledore raised his wand and placed the tip of it against the center of the gate. Immediately, Harry and Dumbledore were thrown backwards by some sort of blow, knocking them onto the ground and causing them to lay there for a moment. Harry was the first to get back to his feet, and he helped the Headmaster back onto his own.

"So I thought…" the Headmaster said to himself, but Harry had overheard him.

"Professor?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. A man of my age often forgets things, in this case that you were here." Harry scratched his head. "I believed this to be a place of Scrimgeour's but I wasn't quite sure. Not until that trespassers charm had activated did I know it was his." Harry turned back towards the mansion.

"How did you know that was his simply by a spell, Professor?" Harry asked, and the Professor walked towards the gate again, this time waving his wand in a circular motion around the center.

"When Scrimgeour was first appointed to Minister of Magic, he summoned me to his house. When I arrived I went to enter, and had to cast a protection charm around myself in order to keep from being thrown backwards like we have just had happen. I needed to place my wand on the gate in order to reveal this charm, that way I knew who's home it was. This trespassers charm is an original, likely by someone in the Scrimgeour family; perhaps even Rufus himself."

The Headmaster finally finished his last circle before the gate's swung in two toward the house, revealing the paved road continuing up towards the mansion. Dumbledore did not hesitate to continue, and Harry had to take three long strides to catch up with him. As they walked, Harry couldn't help but have butterflies begin to form in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about what was going to come next, but he couldn't put his finger on the matter. He kept following the Headmaster until they reached the entrance steps. Dumbledore paused once more, but this time he decided it safe enough to continue and he walked straight up to the door. Harry did the same, and before they knew it they were standing in front of Rufus Scrimgeour's private estate.

Dumbledore raised his hand to open the door, but the door swung open instead. "Wand at the ready" Dumbledore instructed, and Harry had his hand raised nearly instantly.

The two entered the house slowly, with their wands checking every area of the immediate entrance. In front of them was a long hallway, like that of Grimmald Place, but to their left was a large room that revealed a large table that looked as though it had been recently used by a large group of people. Dumbledore glanced his head into the room, but just as he did a spark of red light shot past him and slammed into the wall.

"Intruders!" they heard screamed, and before he knew it Harry saw the door on the other end of the hall swing forward and a Death Eater appeared. "_Expelliamus" _Harry yelled and the Death Eater had barely raised his wand before he was shot backwards slamming into the wall. Dumbledore glanced around the corner again, and this time he had his wand raised and he casted a blue spell across the room, hitting the Death Eater in the face, and sending him backwards. Another Death Eater appeared from down the hall and Harry had casted a protection charm just when the Death Eater had casted the killing curse at him, sending it rebounding into the ceiling. Harry flung his free hand forward and a bluish-white orb shot from his palm and hit the Death Eater in the legs, causing him to be swept off the ground and his head slammed against the floor, a few teeth heard shattering and blood splattered across the hardwood. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the room to the left.

Harry and Dumbledore flicked their wands and the table flung onto its side. Harry casted a protection charm in front of them and then pushed the Headmaster towards the table as he followed. The two of them kept low while different hexes shot over them and into the table. Harry rose his arm above the table casting random jinxes back at the Death Eaters, sometimes managing to land a hit on one. He hadn't thought there would be this many Death Eaters in such a secluded area but he knew that was foolish of him to think. After the last invasion of Voldemort's home it only made sense for him to increase those protecting him. A spell had just skimmed the top of the table above Harry's head, bringing him back to the fight. Dumbledore was casting spells towards the door, keeping those Death Eater's from flanking them. Harry rose slightly over the desk, and saw a wand pointed at him from the other room and he quickly casted a protection charm before the spell would have slammed him in the face, and then yelled _Stupefy_ at the Death Eater, causing him to stiffen up and fall backwards. Harry noticed there were two more Death Eater's in the room in front of him, but as for the hallway Harry hadn't a clue. Harry ducked down behind the table again.

"There's two more in front of us, sir!" Harry yelled, and then Dumbledore shot a Death Eater in the face near the front door.

"Good, which leaves us only two more to take care of." The Headmaster rose from his hiding and then made two small counter-clockwise circles with his wand and sent both Death Eaters swirling counter-clockwise out the windows behind them. Harry rose from behind the table with his wand ready and saw that both Death Eaters were missing, but he kept his wand raised anyways. "Do you think Voldemort is here, sir?" Harry asked as they walked around the table and entered the other room. There were photographs of Rufus Scrimgeour and his family atop the mantelpiece of the fireplace to the left of the window. Harry couldn't help but survey them quickly while the Professor spoke. "No, I do not believe so. I believe the Dark Lord is still near Godric's Hollow. And we will not be here when he returns, nor will he once he discovers we have found his next hiding place." They walked into the next room that connected to the long hallway, and in front of them was the kitchen.

Suddenly Harry fell to his knees.

'_I sense something is wrong at the mansion, Scrimgeour. We must return immediately.' Voldemort and Scrimgeour shot up into the air into their black mist and were flying back to Scrimgeour's mansion._

Harry shook back into his world where Dumbledore was knelt next to him. "We need to move quickly. Voldemort will be here soon." Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet, but just as he did a few Death Eaters had appeared at the bottom of the steps and saw the injured Death Eaters, then looked down the hall to see Harry standing in the doorway, his eyes wide at them. "It's the boy!" one of them said, and then the Death Eaters began casting at him. The first spell flew past Harry's head, and then Harry pulled his hand against his chest, casting a protection charm just barely before the second spell hit him, sending Harry flying backwards. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness he felt, and when he returned to the battle he saw Dumbledore battle all three Death Eaters on his own. Dumbledore was blocking each spell send at him into the floor or the roof of the mansion causing holes to appear in the wood. A large chandelier sat above Harry and the spell Dumbledore blocked was sent flying backwards and hit the chain holding it to the ceiling. Harry looked up and saw it falling over him, and he quickly jumped to the side as he heard it slam against the ground where he had been mere seconds ago.

Harry stood and noticed all the Death Eaters were occupied with Dumbledore and hadn't even noticed he was conscious again, and he took this to his advantage. He raised his wand and casted the stunning spell at the Death Eater farthest to the right, sending it slamming against the wall. He caught the attention of another Death Eater, but Dumbledore took advantage of this and shot him backwards out the front door. The last Death Eater blocked Harry's jinx and then flew into the air and out of the premises. Harry returned to Dumbledore's side.

"Very good use of surprise, Harry. It seems the two of us work rather well together." Harry smiled to himself. "If Voldemort isn't here, sir, should we wait for him to return?" Dumbledore started to make his way up the stairs and Harry followed.

"We are going to be gone before he returns. If I am not wrong, I believe that we have only a few minutes before he returns. But we must search the estate for any clues as to what Voldemort is planning." Harry didn't see the use.

"But Professor, we already know what Voldemort is after. He is searching for a way to destroy the ring, and if he uses the same potion that he used on our wands he could very well succeed." Dumbledore entered the room on the far side of the top floor, and Harry wasn't sure how the Headmaster knew where he was going, but he followed anyways.

"True, we know that much. However, that will not be the only thing Voldemort is targeting."

As they entered the room, there was a black throne seated on the far side of the room. It looked like the same throne that Voldemort had at his estate, and it was facing towards the center of the room. As they entered, Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it towards the wall across from the throne to reveal a picture of Hogwarts. "And so it seems we have found it." Just then, they heard a crash down on the bottom floor. Through the window they saw multiple dark mists circling around, and then out of nowhere a red spark of lot shot through the window and Harry had to dive out of the way in order to dodge it. Harry stood and took hold of the Professor and made their way out of the room. A Death Eater Apparated onto the top step and Harry raised his wand just in time to cast a jinx sending him flying down the steps. Harry and Dumbledore ran through the top floor and had just reached the stairs before they heard a scream from behind them. 'He's here' Harry thought, and just then Voldemort had yelled at him.

"Get back here Potter!" Voldemort screamed, but the two of them continued down the steps until they reached the entrance. Just before they were able to exit the door, Voldemort and three Death Eaters flew down and landed on the paved road leading up to the entrance.

"Did you honestly think that you would be able to escape a second time, Potter? Even with the great Albus Dumbledore, the pair of you is no match for the Dark Lord!" Dumbledore stood in front of Harry and pushed him backwards slightly, but Harry had his wand raised and pointed at Voldemort even with Dumbledore in front of him.

"Ah… It is good to see you again Dumbledore. After our little duel in the Ministry, I think it might be time for the two of us to finish it." Dumbledore had his wand raised at Voldemort, and it was not shaky at all for someone his age, but as steady as it could be. Dumbledore was more focused than ever.

"If you think Harry and I are not going to leave this place in one peace, you would be underestimating us rather foolishly Tom." Voldemort's eyes were already slit-shaped, but once Dumbledore used Voldemort's real name, they nearly looked as if they had closed shut.

"Do not call me by my filthy father's name. I have destroyed that life, and I will destroy yours for trying to resurface it." Voldemort snapped his wrist at Dumbledore sending a spiraling red dagger shooting at Dumbledore, but he coolly snapped his wrist back at Voldemort and the dagger was shot back to Voldemort. Voldemort stepped out of the way as the hex flew past his face, and then Voldemort took a step forward towards the Headmaster. Harry saw the Death Eaters raising their wands, and he couldn't help but cast a protection charm around him and the Professor before they were hit with numerous enchantments all at once. The next scene was brutal; spells were being shot and deflected in all different directions; Voldemort aiming at Dumbledore while Harry tried his best to protect Dumbledore while attacking the other Death Eaters. Harry was able to defeat one of the Death Eaters, and had just barely missed a second before Dumbledore and Voldemort had both casted spells at one another: Voldemort's green and Dumbledore's red. The spells collided together, and connected with one another in the middle. Dumbledore placed both his hands on his wand this time, and the other Death Eaters paused at the image. Harry casted two stunning jinxes at them and sent them hurling backwards into the grass alongside the paved road, one revealing Rufus Scrimgeour as his mask flew off his face.

Voldemort saw this and began flicking his wand as he had in the Ministry battle, trying to hit Harry with side-sparks from the spell. Harry, however, was not as weak and unprepared as he had been then and had his wand raised ready to cast protective charms to keep from being hit by the killing curses. Each time Voldemort flicked his wand upward, it either missed or was deflected by Harry. Dumbledore finally wrenched his wrist outward breaking the spell connection, and called Harry over. Voldemort casted a finally curse towards them, but Harry had raised his hand and deflected it just before Dumbledore had grabbed hold of Harry and Disapparated out of Scrimgeour's house. 'Noooooo!' Voldemort screamed as he stared over at the now empty area where The-Boy-Who-Lived once stood, the perfect chance for Lord Voldemort to finish him off.

Harry landed hardly on his back in the Headmaster's office, and he heard a crash come down next to him. He looked over to see Albus Dumbledore rolled over on his side, his back facing Harry, motionless. Harry ignored the pain he felt in his back and quickly jumped up to check on the Headmaster. He could see the Professor's chest moving slowly up and down. Harry tried his best not to panic, but he looked up to the moving portraits on the wall and spoke to Phineas Nigellus Black, "Please, Professor Dumbledore is hurt badly. You must go find Professor Snape as fast as you can!" Without so much as a word, the person in the portrait ran out and disappeared, and within a few minutes Professor Snape came running into the Headmaster's office. Harry took a step back, and watched as Professor Snape removed from his cloak a vial with a light orange liquid inside. He rolled the Headmaster over, raised his head slightly and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth, and then the Headmaster began coughing and was finally back to consciousness.

"Does anyone here care to explain what the _hell_ is going on here?" Snape demanded, and Dumbledore slowly got to his feet and took a seat on the steps leading up to his desk. Harry rested his body against the wall and decided to speak first to give the Headmaster a moment to catch his breathe.

"We went to find Scrimgeour" Harry said, slightly panting for breathe himself. Snape's face became screwed up with both worry and confusion, and then he helped the Headmaster up off the step and into his chair.

"Do explain" Snape said in his monotone voice that always seemed to give Harry shivers up his spine. Harry removed himself from the wall and took a spot behind one of the chairs, resting his hands on the top of it and leaning forward slightly. Snape looked down at Harry, and then back to the Professor, "And explain why you brought Potter, rather than someone in the Order. Had you brought someone more suitable for this you might not have ended up in this current state." Harry had to admit he was confused why Harry had been chosen to go with him and not someone from the Order, but at the same time he felt he saved their lives.

"Harry was, and is, more than capable of accompanying me on whatever I decide to do. He handled himself quite exceptionally for someone his age. He managed much more than I could've hoped for."

Snape shook his head. "That still does not explain what you were doing." Snape's lip curled slightly and then the Headmaster nodded to him.

"Harry and I went out in search to find where Voldemort was hiding. Since the Order has come dry of places to search, I took it among myself to look. I discovered a hint of Scrimgeour's private estate, and my hint paid off."

Snape gave the Headmaster a curious look. "Paid off…. How, sir?" he asked, and the Headmaster stood from his chair and then replied.

"Gather all of the teachers, Severus. Bring them to the Great Hall. I shall meet all of you there." Snape opened his mouth to ask another question but Dumbledore waved him off and Snape knew better than to argue. He turned on the spot and left the Headmaster's office.

"What should I do, Professor?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore placed his hand on his beard to think.

Finally, after a moment of silence, the Professor spoke. "You shall accompany me again Harry. After all, I could not have done this without you, I'm going to need you once more."

"How do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked. But the Headmaster smiled weakly at Harry before he spoke, "You will see soon enough."

Harry and Dumbledore walked down the staircase until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione was on Harry's mind the entire time he walked down; he wanted to let her know he was okay but he knew he had to wait before he did so. Dumbledore pushed open the doors and all the teachers were standing around the Headmaster's podium talking loudly amongst each other until they saw the Headmaster enter the room, followed by young Harry Potter. The teachers made a half circle around the Headmaster's podium, and the Headmaster walked up and began to speak.

"As you all know, Voldemort is planning his next target. I gathered you all here because you all knew eventually, that this war would come to Hogwarts. Voldemort's next target is here…" a few teachers gasped slightly, but the Headmaster continued, "… I need all of you to put up all the protection that we can provide for our students. The battle against Voldemort could be any time between now and months from today. I would like us to be prepared as possible, no matter the time or situation." The Professors who had gasped before now began to spit questions and offer alternatives to the Headmaster who simply shook his head and looked down at Harry, who somehow knew that this was what the Headmaster meant. Harry could feel himself becoming aggravated at the attitudes from the Professors and before he knew it he began to speak. As soon as he did, every quieted down almost as if the Headmaster was speaking.

"You are teachers at Hogwarts. Your duty is protect these students, no matter the circumstances. Just because Voldemort…" a few cringed at the mention of his name, "…. Wants to attack Hogwarts does not mean we aren't going to defend it. This is our school, and has very well been my home for the past 6 years! I honestly don't care what you do, because I am going to stand by everyone who defends this school because Hogwarts is my home. Voldemort already took one from me; he isn't going to take another."

He looked up at Dumbledore and saw him beaming down a smile at him. He looked down at the Professors who were now walking towards the doors of the Great Hall and then they exited outside of the school to the courtyard. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and walked with him towards the courtyard. "Like I said, Harry, I could not have done this without you." Harry and Dumbledore stood on the top step leading down to the courtyard watching as all of the Professors casted protection charms around the school and its grounds, blue sparks shooting into the sky. Harry couldn't help but think to himself that it was quite a remarkable view, had it been for different circumstances. He turned and looked up at Hogwarts; he had meant what he said. This had been the closest thing to a home as Harry could ever know. His mother and father died in their home protecting him, and if Harry had to, he would die in his home for his friends, and what considered his family.

Dumbledore placed his hand back on Harry's shoulder, bringing him back from his daze. "You may return to your dorm, Harry. Also, you may wear the ring as well. I'm sure it has been missing its owner ever since you took it off. Give my wishes to Hermione and Ron." Harry nodded to the Professor, took one last glance at the protection charms being summoned for Hogwarts, and then made his way towards the staircase. Harry had made it halfway up the steps to the common room before he heard someone crying down the corridor on the fourth floor. Harry's curiosity got the best of him, and he peaked his head around the door and saw Luna Lovegood seated on a stone bench. Harry hadn't seen much of Luna this year, and after the battle in the Ministry, he had had a small guilt about it. He decided he would make a detour and talk to Luna, having to postpone seeing his girlfriend just a little while longer.

"Harry?" Luna asked, who had just noticed him walking towards her. "Is that you?" Harry stopped a little in front of her so she didn't get frightened, and then spoke.

"Yes Luna. It's me."

Luna moved over on the bench, and Harry took a seat next to her.

"Luna… erm…. Why are you crying?" Harry asked, and Luna placed her face in her hands and let out a small howl which, at first, Harry shot his head back in surprise, then placed his hand on her back and tried to comfort her best he could.

"Ron hates me" she started and Harry knew immediately this was going to be one of the most awkward conversations he would ever have.

"What do you mean, Ron hates you? Ron doesn't hate you Luna." But it was no use. Luna was balling her eyes out at the very mention of Ron's name. "You really like Ron, don't you?" Luna nodded as she sobbed, and Harry looked towards his feet as he thought of something to say.

"Erm… well have you told him you like him? Ron can be a bit… dim-witted." Harry waited for Luna to stop her crying, and when she finally managed to calm down, she looked at Harry and spoke.

"Well, Ron and I were walking to the Great Hall after Potions class and I was telling Ron about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack article my father wrote in the Quibbler, and then Ron looked at his watch and then ran away from me." Harry was even confused as to why Ron did this. Then it hit him.

"Luna, Ron wasn't running from you. Gryffindor's have Quidditch practice after our Potions class." Luna removed her stare at Harry and then was looking straight forward.

"If I should guess, Luna, I think it's the other way around. I think Ron _likes_ you. Ron is never late for Quidditch practice."

Luna tilted her head slightly; apparently this was her tell-sign of her in deep thought. "So Ron lost track of time… to be with me." Suddenly a smile slowly appeared on her face, and Luna stood from the bench. Harry stood as well, and then to his surprised Luna gave him a hug, and then began skipping towards the staircase. "Thanks, Harry!" she said as she skipped down the stairs.

Harry stood in shock for a moment, and then shook his head and left the corridor. He reached the Fat Lady's portrait, gave her the password, and entered the common room to find Hermione standing right next to the entrance waiting for him. As soon as she looked up and saw Harry she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled to himself; the smell of Lavender shampoo intoxicating his senses. Oh how he had missed Hermione. She let go of him and grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him to the couch where Ron was seated, who had his head rested against the top of the couch and was snoring quietly. Harry laughed and lightly kicked Ron's leg which he snorted loudly and bolted uprightmumbling something as he did. Harry sat down on the chair and Hermione took a seat on his lap, and then Hermione spoke first.

"Harry you need a shower." Harry looked at Ron who rolled his eyes, causing Harry to laugh.

"After a battle against a group of Death Eaters and Voldemort, a shower is the least of my worries." At this, Hermione nearly fell off of Harry's lap, and Ron was now wide awake.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what happened, mate!" Ron was nearly ready to jump out of his seat.

"Well, Dumbledore, like you guys know, invited me up to his office. When I got there, he pulled out his Pensieve and I showed him the first nightmare I had of Voldemort. Then he asked me to do something I honestly hadn't expected…" Hermione saw the look Harry had on his face.

"What was it Harry?" she asked, and Harry looked up at her.

"He asked me to look into Voldemort's mind; to try to see where he was." Hermione's eyes widened an she nearly lost it.

"…how could Dumbledore ask you such a thing… Unbelievable that he would risk your life like that…" Harry cut her off from her rambling.

"'Mione, relax. It worked out for the best. Voldemort was in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, he knows about the ring." Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and then Harry continued. "But that isn't why he asked to see me. He brought me on another search for Voldemort. We Apparated out of Hogwarts to some deserted area, with gates as tall as Hogwarts. When we got to the mansion, there were a few Death Eaters, but Dumbledore and I took care of them. We went upstairs until we reached Voldemort's private room, and Dumbledore removed some magical cover over a portrait…" Harry paused and Hermione was eager to hear more.

"What was the portrait of?" she asked and Harry looked down at his feet.

"Hogwarts." Harry saw Ron and Hermione look at one another, and then Harry pulled Hermione close to him and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. The teachers are putting up a barrier around the school among other things. Besides, Voldemort won't attack so soon."

Ron moved to the edge of his seat. "How can you be so sure, mate?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron. "Because he doesn't have a plan yet. Voldemort always has a plan." Harry closed his eyes again and rested his head back against the chair, and Hermione rested her head against Harry. With his eye's still closed, Harry spoke to Ron.

"So I hear you were late to Quidditch practice today Ron. Care to explain?" Harry peaked his eye open and saw Ron's face turn scarlet red, and then Hermione saw it too.

"Oh Ron you are so not getting out of this one. Why were you late, Ron?!" Hermione asked eagerly, and then Ron ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself.

"I was… erm… with someone." Harry laughed to himself, and then Hermione looked from Harry to Ron.

"Who were you with, Ron?" Hermione practically screamed it this time and Ron looked over at Harry, who winked but didn't say a word. Ron shook his head to himself, gathering some courage to say his next statement. He sighed loudly, and then spoke as he stared at the ground.

"I was with Luna." Hermione nearly jumped up off of Harry again, this time out of excitement, and was smiling widely.

"I _knew_ it! I knew you two would hit it off! Didn't I know this, Harry?" She looked at Harry for an answer, and Harry smiled and answered his girlfriend.

"You know everything, 'Mione." Hermione smiled wider than ever and leaned in slowly and kissed her boyfriend softly. After their lips parted, she moved her lips next to his ear and whispered "Good answer" into his ear, making him laugh to himself. He looked over at Ron, who looked surprisingly content with what he had just done, and Harry spoke.

"I've never seen you lose track of time when Quidditch was on the line." Ron laughed and rested his body back against the couch.

"Neither have I. I took Hermione's advice though and looked past the weird things Luna sometimes does and… well… she's pretty great actually." Hermione rested her head against Harry, and he kissed her head, and then he pulled slightly tighter on Hermione as they cuddled on the chair. Ron was too busy staring up at the ceiling to notice any of this, and Harry just kept him talking as he cuddled up with his girlfriend.

"She was crying on my way up to the common room. I stopped and spoke with her." That got Ron's attention. His head bolted off the couch and was now staring over at Harry who was looking back at him.

"Because of me?" It was as if Ron already knew. "Don't worry, I talked to her. She thought you didn't like her because you ran off from her, but I explained to her that you never lose track of time when it comes to Quidditch and then she sort of realized herself that you lost track of time for her. After that she skipped out of the corridor and down the staircase." The three of them couldn't help but laugh at that statement, and then Ron decided that he was going off to bed. Hermione and Harry wanted a bit more time together before they decided to retire.

"Harry…" Hermione said suddenly, and it woke half-asleep Harry up. He mumbled to her and she continued. "Did you notice anything strange about the ring while you were gone?" Harry kept his eyes closed when he gave his reply.

"Erm… no. Why?" he asked, and Hermione squinted her eyes together in thought. "Because the last time we weren't together it had a drastic effect on you. But this time it didn't bother you at all. I wonder why it changed so suddenly…" Harry spoke without realizing.

"Maybe because it felt the evil around me?"

Hermione couldn't help but raise her head off of Harry after that statement, and Harry opened one of his eyes to see what all the commotion was for. One moment they were falling asleep together, the next Hermione was wide awake and keeping him up.

"Harry that must be a power of the ring! It knows people can't be completely good but when it comes down to it, it knows you will make the right decision. Maybe that's why you didn't feel anything, because Voldemort is so evil that the ring would protect you from it."

Harry closed his eye and shrugged at his girlfriend, mumbling a 'yes' under his breathe and Hermione just smiled to herself and shook her head, and then got off of Harry's lap. "Come on, Harry. You should get some rest; after all, being the Chosen One is hard work." To this Harry awoke, and jumped off the couch, picking Hermione up with his arms wrapped around the bottom of her butt and spun her around a few times. Then, Harry slowly let her body slide down until her feet were atop his, and they were looking into each other's eyes. Hermione closed the distance between their lips and Harry and Hermione were wrapped together, with sparks tingling on the end of their lips as they kissed. After their lips parted, they kept their bodies close to one another, and Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and he closed his eyes as he took in the moment. Hermione kept her forehead against Harry's, and then suddenly Harry whispered to her.

"I love you."

Hermione smiled to herself. It wasn't the first time she had heard him say it, but it had the same effect each time.

"I love you too." Harry moved back from Hermione, and then they walked up the spiral stairs together, gave each other one last goodnight kiss, and then entered their respective dorm rooms. Harry quietly slipped into his bed clothes and then lowered his head onto the pillow. He took off his glasses, and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed as well as his wand. He placed the ring next to his glasses and then closed the curtains around his head with his hand. He closed his eyes, and in moments Harry Potter was fast asleep once more, in his home.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm, and he had to admit it was much earlier than he would've liked. He knew, like every morning, that Ron was going to still be fast asleep even though his alarm was ringing just as loudly as Harry's. Harry opened his curtains to reveal a blurry Seamus Finnigan pulling on his robes over his Hogwarts clothes, and Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on, clearing up his vision. Seamus nudged his head towards Ron, and Harry laughed and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Ron's bed, and after a quick, Ron was shot up from his bed just barely skimming his nose against the ceiling of the ceiling to it. Ron let out a high-pitched scream that could have easily been heard from outside the room, and Neville, Seamus, Dean Thomas and Harry all began laughing hysterically after Ron landed back down on his bed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Ron screamed and Harry stood from his bed. "I had to wake you somehow. You know well enough that you are the hardest person to wake from their sleep." Ron pulled his covers over his head and Harry began getting dressed. After he was dressed, he looked in the mirror and tried to tame his messy hair best he could, and when he decided it was no use he turned back towards Ron's bed to make sure he was up, who was dressed to his surprise. The two of them made their way down to the common room, where Hermione and Ginny were discussing something until they caught sight of Harry and immediately stopped talking.

"Hello boys. Ready for Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked, and Ron merely mumbled. He was still half asleep, and Harry just shook his head and laughed to himself. "Well I don't know about Ron here, but I suppose we might as well get a move on." Hermione stood, and Ginny waved goodbye to them as she returned to her group of friends, and then the three of them left the common room and made their way to Ancient Runes.

Ancient Runes was spent with the students in pairs as they tried to read different Runes and translate them as best they could. It wasn't something Harry and Ron enjoyed much, but as they saw Hermione managing to translate to perfection, they realized it best to just look over at her work whenever she wasn't looking to check on them. By the end of the class, Gryffindor had earned ten points, a point for each Rune Hermione managed to translate. As for the others, well, Harry and Ron were the only ones who managed to translate more than two runes, but that wasn't saying much.

Next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry was looking forward to Professor Sallow's next lesson. They took their usual seats in the classroom and waited while the Professor began writing something on the chalkboard.

_'s-p-e-l-l p-r-o-t-e-c-t-i-o-n. spell protection._' The Professor turned around and finally spoke to his class.

"Today's class, we are going to begin our lessons on resistance to specific curses, mainly the Imperius Curse. Now this is going to be a theoretical practice, not a physical one, so do not try this on each other. The Imperius Curse is not something to take lightly, and as you know is one of the Three Unforgivables." The Professor began pacing slowly back and forth across the front of the room as he continued.

"Now, the resistance to the Imperius Curse, or other curses for that matter, is a branch of Occlumency. The Dark Lord is exceptional at this part of magic, and if a witch or wizard tries to use the Imperius Curse on you, the best you can hope to do is try to resist. That is why we here at Hogwarts are trying to prepare you for anything and everything that you might face outside these walls. Some of you may be familiar with Mr. Potter's use of resistance when he fought You-Know-Who in the Ministry a year ago. Had he not done so, his fate could have turned out much differently." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and put it on her lap so she could hold it, and then the Professor continued. "Spell resistance does not dismiss the full effects of a spell, all it can do is shrug off or protect oneself from the main effects of a spell. Some people have this naturally, while others have to train for years in order to gain this ability." Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand and he looked down at her hold and then back up to the Professor.

"There are also some magical creatures that have this ability, such as dragons and giants due to thick hides that repel all but the most concentrated and powerful spell. Now, when you are trying to resist something like the Imperius Curse, the victim must concentrate his or her mind on closing the connection between the user and their own. It requires a very great deal of will power, and is not something everyone can do. Now, please open your textbooks to page 387 and begin reading."

Harry had memories of the Ministry battle returning to him the entire class, and as he read on in his textbook about resisting spells he would have sudden flashbacks to Sirius's death, Voldemort's battle with Dumbledore, and Voldemort trying to destroy Harry's mind. He would snap back to reality after each memory, and finally the class was ended and Harry was ready to leave. However, Professor Sallow pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't mentioned anything, Harry. I should have warned you prior to the lesson." Harry shook his head.

"It's quite alright, Professor" but Professor Sallow wouldn't budge.

"I could tell when you were looking back and when you were here in the class Harry. I should have said something."

Harry simply nodded to the Professor and then he spoke again. "How are you doing, Harry… honestly?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, and then looked the Professor in the eyes.

"Honestly… I'm worried I'm not ready to face Voldemort. I'm worried he might attack any day and I won't be prepared for what I have to face."

Professor Sallow looked Harry straight in the eyes when he spoke. "You-Know-Who may be great, Harry. But you will always have something that he never had." Harry squinted his eyes together.

"What do you, Professor?" Harry asked, and then Professor Sallow spoke again.

"You will always have people behind you who love you, Harry. You will always have people who consider you family. That, Harry, is a power the Dark Lord can never match." Harry thought it over in his head, and before he knew it the Professor patted him on his shoulder and left him. Harry turned and rejoined Hermione and Ron outside the classroom and they left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, and Harry smiled to himself. Harry slid his hand into Hermione's, and then he answered.

"The Professor was just reminding me of something I seem to lose sight of."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We are getting close to the end of my story, so hopefully you all have enjoyed it this far. i have some pretty exciting stuff planned for the upcoming chapters! anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy!

The next week went by rather calmly for the school, besides the extra security that was surrounding Hogwarts. The students were daft, and they were able to figure out something was wrong within the first day after Harry had returned, rumors beginning to surface throughout the school. Whenever something was meant to be kept a secret, naturally the entire school would figure out what happened. Harry and Hermione were spending almost all of their time together, and whenever Ron was with them he normally had Luna there with him. Ginny had also begun to drift from her usual friends and was taking a keen taste towards Neville, as to why no one really knew. Everyone remembered that Ginny had gone to the Yule Ball with Neville back in their fourth year, but in their fifth year Ginny had had a few boyfriends, and they found it a bit unusual for her to return her attention to Neville when they were so use to Ginny dating the more 'popular' sort of people.

However, it was not against their liking and the tight-knit group from last year's Dumbledore's Army was now back again, and it had proved to lighten everyone's moods over the next week. Harry and Hermione were on their way to the library when Ginny and Neville appeared around the corner.

"Where are you two off to?" Hermione asked, and Neville laughed and gave Harry a nod of his head.

"We were going to head up to the library to try to get out of the common room. Apparently Seamus blew something up trying to do his Charms homework and, well, it smells like burnt furniture. My nose couldn't handle it." Everyone giggled at the image of Seamus blowing something up, and it wasn't hard to believe because he did it so often, accidentally of course.

"Well we were actually on our way up there now, might as well join us" Harry offered, and the four of them entered the library laughing at a joke about Ron and Luna. To their surprise, however, Ron was seated alone on one of the desks reading through a massive book that Hermione had identified as soon as she saw it. "That looks like a wizard's romance guide." Harry couldn't help but laugh, "And how exactly do you know that, 'Mione?" he asked.

Hermione blushed a bit when she realized what she had said, and noticed that Ginny and Neville, too, were giggling a bit. She turned to Harry and whispered, "I wasn't always liked, you know." Harry smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and whispered back, "I 'spose it's a good thing you have me now." Hermione blushed more now, and they all had finally reached the table Ron was seated at. Once Ron realized they were around him, he quickly slammed the book shut and covered it with his arms best he could.

Ron stuttered as he spoke, still caught by surprise by the others. "Wh-what are you guys d-doing here?" he asked, and Harry had to pull a hand to his mouth to keep him from laughing out loud.

"Honestly Ron. You're in a library and you're asking us why we came here. Obviously we're here to do work, I'd like to know what _you're_ doing here? You always put your work on the back-burner." Hermione was right once again, Ron liked to do things last-minute, and when everyone sat down on the table, Ron awkwardly stood up with the book wrapped in his arms. "I just remembered I have to erm… go meet up with Hagrid." Hermione and Harry looked at one another, then at Ron.

"Well why don't we go with you?" Ron turned quickly and made for the door until Madam Pince called him back so he didn't walk out with the book unless he checked it out. Ron handed her the book awkwardly, and then gave a quick look back at the others before leaving the room. Harry looked over to the others and saw they were as surprised as he was, but they removed their textbooks and parchment and began their essays. Hermione had left and then returned with three books the might have well been over ten-thousand pages each, and then began skimming through them until she found exactly what she was looking for and began writing on her parchment.

The group spent about an hour in the library before, finally, Ginny spoke up. "Alright, I can't work anymore. We need to go do something before I go mad." Harry looked over at Hermione, who looked as though she was going to be distraught not being able to finish her work, but she didn't argue. Harry smiled to himself, and then he spoke.

"You two go on. I have to do something with Hermione anyways." Ginny and Neville replaced their belongings into their bags and left the library strangely closer than they had entered, and Harry looked over to Hermione.

"Is it just me, or is everybody just acting totally bonkers lately?" Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement and then to Harry's surprise she shut her books and began replacing them into her bag. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, but Hermione simply disappeared into the rows to return her books she had taken. Harry stood with his bag in one hand and Hermione's in the other- hers noticeably heavier which Harry guessed was because of the excessive amount of books she carried – and then she returned and they left the library hand-in-hand. Harry wasn't sure where they were going, but he let Hermione lead the way. By the end of their journey, Harry and Hermione were once again at their spot next to the lake, at the very outskirts of Hogwarts protective barrier, and they took a seat on the tree and gazed out into the open lake. Harry watched as ripples in the water were becoming visible as fish swam close to the surface, and he couldn't help but feel at peace. He was forgetting about the war, about Voldemort, about Sirius… it was almost too good to be true.

Suddenly, Harry heard a crack come from the opposite side of the lake. Harry immediately stood, startling Hermione as Harry stood without warning. Harry walked to the very edge of the lake, just before the barrier, and stared across the lake. Hermione walked over and grabbed Harry's arm, trying to relax him a bit but he kept a stern and steady stare across the water, waiting for something to happen again. "Harry, what is it?" she asked him, but Harry didn't move. Finally, a flash of green light shot out of the woods opposite them, and slammed into the barrier. Harry, instinctively, removed his wand and pulled Hermione behind him, but Hermione pushed her way around him and had her wand risen as well. Another flash of green light, and it too slammed into the barrier and disappear. Suddenly Harry saw two black mists shoot up from the forest across the lake and disappear through the sky.

"Do you think they are going to attack now?" Hermione asked, but Harry shook his head.

"No. Probably just scouting the area, seeing if Dumbledore made any mistakes." Harry grabbed Hermione and brought her over to their things, then quickly grabbed their belongings and made way back towards the castle. Harry finally saw sight of Hagrid's hut, and he decided to make a quick stop. Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid appeared behind it after he opened it, curious as to why Harry and Hermione were there.

"Well 'ello there 'arry. 'ermione. What brings you two over 'ere?" Hagrid asked but Harry quickly pushed his way into the house with Hermione following.

"Hagrid, I think Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts soon." Hagrid closed the door quickly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and then took a seat on his chair at the table.

"'arry how can you be sure o' somefin like that?" Hagrid asked, and Harry began pacing around Hagrid's cabin, trying to think of how Voldemort was going to enter through the barrier. It would take a number of wands of destroy it, and even at that it could take hours. No, Voldemort would want something immediate. Something he wouldn't have to wait on. Harry was in his own world at this point, so Hermione spoke instead.

"We saw Death Eater's across the lake. They tried to curse us but the barrier protected us. We watched them fly out of the woods." Hagrid quickly stood to his feet, causing a bit of a ruckus and a few loud bangs from things falling over, brining Harry back to their conversation. "I 'ave to speak wif Dumbledore. You two outta get back ter your dorms or classes or whichever." Hagrid walked back to the castle with Harry and Hermione, trying to figure out what Voldemort was going to do. Suddenly, Dumbledore and a couple members of the Order came bursting out the castle's front doors and hustling up to them. Dumbledore stopped in front of Hagrid.

"Hagrid, Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade. Come with us." Hagrid nodded and they began their approach towards the road until Harry spoke up suddenly.  
"Sir I think I should come." Dumbledore turned and the others stopped, but he ordered them forward and walked over towards Harry.

"Unfortunately, Harry, I cannot permit that. Should Voldemort get the upper hand on us, and you are kidnapped or worse… it would be safer and wiser for you to remain here under the protection of this school and its teachers." Dumbledore turned without listening to Harry's argument and Apparated into thin air. Harry watched as the others exited the barrier and then Apparated as well. He turned to Hermione, a bit frustrated, and they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry slammed his fist into the table and took a seat by the fireplace. Hermione noticed the ring on his finger beginning to change its shine, and then she quickly took a seat next to him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Harry ran his hands through his hair and then rested his head on his hands. Hermione kissed him on his head and then spoke, "Harry, you need to relax. You can't fight every battle, even if you want to. Sometimes the best thing to do is to let someone else handle it."

Harry and Hermione waited nearly three hours before Professor McGonagall appeared in the common room. When she came to Gryffindor's common room, everyone knew something was up. She searched a moment when she entered, found who she was looking for, and then made her way over.

"Hello both of you. The Headmaster wishes to see you, as well as Mr. Weasley, in his office as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall turned to leave but Harry spoke out.

"Professor, what happened?" She turned and looked directly at Harry.

"Find your friend, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster shall explain more once you are there." The Professor left the common room and Harry and Hermione both bolted off the couch and ran up to the boy's dormitory room, only to find Ron wasn't there. Harry scratched his head nervously, but suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, the map!" Harry looked at her confused, but suddenly Hermione began rummaging through his suitcase until he pulled out the folded up paper they knew to be the Marauder's Map. Hermione quickly tapped the map with her wand and the entire sketch of Hogwarts became visible. They searched and searched for Ron throughout the entire possible areas that they could think of until finally they found Ron (not to their surprise) in the Great Hall with Luna. They quickly tapped the parchment and ran out of the room, then down the staircase all the way to the Great Hall. They ran in and found Ron and Luna seated together at the Gryffindor table sharing a bowl of pudding. As to why, Harry didn't ask but he quickly ran over to them.

"Ron, Dumbledore needs to see us now. There's no time to explain!" Harry nearly pulled Ron off the bench, who awkwardly waved goodbye to Luna, and the three of them began running back up the staircase until they reached the Headmaster's office. Harry gave the gargoyle the password, and they waited on the top step until finally they were at the Headmaster's door. Harry knocked, and the Headmaster ushered them in, and the three of them stood across from the Headmaster's chair and waited for him to speak. Dumbledore was visibly wounded in his left hand, but other than that he looked as though he had been untouched.

"I called the three of you here because of the events that just transpired in Hogsmeade. Please, sit."

Dumbledore waved his wand and three chairs flew down from the upper level of his office and landed in front of each of them. They took seats in their respective chairs and then Ron spoke up. "Sorry Professor, but what exactly is going on?"

Harry was beginning to get impatient, and he filled Ron in. "Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade Ron. What happened there Professor?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk, sitting on the top of it. "It seems Voldemort has taken another course of action. Something none of us had expected. He attacked Hogsmeade as a diversion in order to kidnap someone." Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron, and then Hermione spoke up.

"Who was kidnapped, sir?" she asked, and Dumbledore suddenly looked flustered at the mention.

"My brother, Aberforth." Hermione gasped slightly, and then apologized to the Headmaster.

"It is quite alright, Miss Granger. It is no one's fault but my own; I should have foreseen this occurring." Dumbledore rose off his desk and Harry suddenly kicked back his chair in frustration. The ring reacted almost as suddenly as Harry had, and Harry collapsed to his knees and began writhing on the ground. Hermione jumped out of her chair, and Dumbledore knelt down beside Harry, and once Hermione rested her hand on Harry's back the ring slowly came to a calm and Harry stopped writhing around.

"Harry you can't get angry like this. Not with the ring." Harry shook his head, "I was just frustrated." Hermione and Ron helped Harry up, and Dumbledore returned to his chair behind his desk. "Miss Granger is right, Harry. You must be more careful with your emotions and your actions while the ring is present on your finger. But as for my brother's kidnapping, Aberforth will be more than capable of handling whatever the Dark Lord tries to throw at him. I am confident that we will find him before anything happens." Harry noticed Dumbledore holding his hand again, and suddenly a thought came to him.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" Dumbledore looked down and then back up, and then spoke.

"It is nothing important. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to get the jump on us and casted explosions near us. My protection charm was not as fast as I would have liked, but I assure you I shall be fine."

Harry got back in his seat, Hermione holding his arm as she pushed her seat closer to his. "What are we to do now?"

Dumbledore looked up at Harry and then Fawkes flew and landed on his desk next to him. Fawkes dripped a few tears onto Dumbledore's wound, and then suddenly his hand began to mend itself like Harry's wound had in his second year after the Basilisk fang.

"We can do nothing more than wait."

The last statement that the Headmaster said to him stuck with him through the rest of the next few days. Harry felt like he was in a dream-state, his mind was on nothing more than figuring out what Voldemort's next move was. He even considered entering the Dark Lord's mind, but he thought it better not to do so because Hermione would have a fit. Not to mention any side-effects that could happen to him. Harry rested his head on his pillow after another long day of classes, his glasses, wand and ring on his nightstand, and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

_"I know there are protections surrounding Hogwarts, old man. I also know that you know another means of entering the castle, Aberforth. If you won't tell me, I will just have to pry it from your pathetic head." Voldemort was hovering around his victim who was chained against the wall with his arms above him, his head sagging towards the ground. _

_'You'll have to kill me, Voldemort. And even if you do, my brother will protect the boy even more than I. You have to see there's no way you can win.' _

_Voldemort curled his lips in anger, and then spit at the ground where Aberforth's feet were. He raised his wand and casted the torture curse, causing Aberforth to cringe and thrash about, screaming in pain. _

_'Things will only get worse old man.' He twisted his wand slightly, causing more pain as he did so. Voldemort flicked his wand and the curse was relinquished. Aberforth gasped for air once the curse was subdued and Voldemort placed his wand under Aberforth's chin and raised his head. _

_'Tell me how to get into Hogwarts. Now.' Aberforth looked the Dark Lord straight in the eyes but did not speak a word. Voldemort squinted his eyes and then spoke. 'How dare you look me in the eyes!' He took a step backwards and then flicked his wand at Aberforth once more. _

_Harry was skimming through different memories of Aberforth's, some involving his goats, other's involving meetings with the other inn keepers. Harry shot out of Aberforth's mind and back into the torture room where Voldemort had his eyes shut and was apparently still skimming through Aberforth's mind. Suddenly, Voldemort smiled and shook his head slightly then opened his eyes. Aberforth's head slouched down and he was short of breathe, trying his best to keep Voldemort out. _

_'It seems you have been trained in the art of Occlumency. No matter, I've found what I needed. Wormtail!' Peter Pettigrew came waddling in to the room, shaking nervously and slouching as he did so, and stuttered as he spoke. _

_'Y-yes my Lord?' he asked. Voldemort casted one last torture curse at Aberforth before he stopped and walked over to Wormtail. _

_'Torture him a bit more. Be sure to keep him quite while you do so.' Voldemort left the room and walked up the steps to the entrance to somewhere that reminded Harry of one of the inns at Hogsmeade. Voldemort walked up another set of stairs that led to the top floor of the building, and he took a seat in a chair positioned on the far side of the room facing the window on the opposite side. Harry was in the eyes of Voldemort now, looking down at his wand, inspecting it in his hand, feeling a power he loathed each time the wand connected to the magic within him, flowing through his body just before the exhilarating moment before he tortured and killed his victims. He wanted to kill Aberforth badly, after all, the Dumbledore's have been the one family Voldemort hadn't affected, but that could've been his chance if he hadn't needed his answer so badly. He would need Aberforth later, he could guess that much. He felt it best to keep him alive only as long as need be. _

_Voldemort wrapped his fingers around his wand, and then rested it in his lap. Voldemort pulled his hood over his head and then raised his eyes up from his lap to look out the window, revealing Hogwarts across the way._

Harry awoke coughing and gasping, bolting upright as he came out of his dream. He instinctively reached for his wand and had it pointed straight from his bed across towards the window. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and then returned his gaze to the window. He suddenly noticed that Ron was seated at the end of his bed, staring at Harry.

"You were thrashing about… I assumed you were having one of those visions." Harry lowered his wand slowly and then looked back over at the window.

"Voldemort is in Hogsmeade. Follow me."

Harry and Ron quickly got dressed silently and were about to leave their dorm room before Harry turned back and grabbed his Marauder's Map as well as his Invisibility Cloak and they made their way down the steps.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked, but Harry shook his head.

"She'll have to find out in the morning. Come on, we'll use the secret passageway that leads to Honeydukes." Harry threw the cloak around him and his friend and then they quickly exited the common room and made their way down the staircase until they came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. They made a right into the corridor and then finally reached the one-eyed witch statue outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry removed his wand under the cloak and tapped the hump while saying _Dissendium_, and the statue then moved and revealed a passageway barely able to fit Harry and Ron side-by-side, but they managed. They removed the cloak once the statue returned to its place and then Harry casted _Lumos_ so they would not be in the dark while they traveled. It took them about a half hour before the finally reached the end of the passageway, and at this Harry threw the cloak back around them, and then slowly pushed up on the square floor board entrance in the basement of Honeydukes to see if anyone was still there at this time of night, but it was empty. Harry pulled the cloak off and then he and Ron entered the basement, closing the entrance behind them.

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, if You-Know-Who is really here, how exactly are we going to handle that?" Ron asked nervously, as Harry began slowly creeping up the steps with Ron behind him. Harry stopped suddenly when he heard voices upstairs, and he quickly waved Ron forward and wrapped the cloak around them. They cracked the door open slightly and saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange hassling the Honeydukes owner; as to why they weren't sure. Suddenly Bellatrix removed her wand, and Harry felt a sudden urge to remove his own. Ron grabbed his arm as he went to remove his wand, and Harry suddenly realized what he was about to do and then brought his hand back to holding the cloak.

"If I find out that you let slip anything about our whereabouts, you and your family won't live to see another day!" Bellatrix stuck the tip of her wand into the cheek of the owner, who nervously backed off and agreed to what she said. Bellatrix turned and then exited Honeydukes, and the owner, a large bald man, suddenly collapsed to his knees. Harry and Ron slipped past him as he sobbed at the thought of his wife's death, and they managed to open and close the door quickly without him noticing.

"Harry, how are we supposed to be unseen with the snow on the ground? It'll show our footprints" Ron whispered to him, and then Harry quickly removed his wand and casted a removing charm after each step, removing any hint of their footprints as they appeared. They made it all the way across the road to the Hog's Head before Harry saw the window that Voldemort had been seated in. Harry ushered Ron towards the window on the side of the bar to look inside, and found it empty. Harry focused a bit more and finally saw travelling from the basement steps over to the steps leading upstairs, none other than Peter Pettigrew walking up the stairs. Bellatrix Lestrange followed shortly after, and then Harry and Ron opened the door slowly and quietly and then closed it behind them. They tip-toed over to the edge of the steps to try to listen to the three people upstairs. They heard Bellatrix and Wormtail arguing before Voldemort interrupted. "Aberforth is Dumbledore's last remaining family. If we kill him, we break Dumbledore. After that, he will be no match for me." Bellatrix began questioning Voldemort, and Harry nudged Ron to start moving downstairs. They took it step-by-step to keep from making much noise, and when they got to the basement floor they saw Aberforth chained to the wall just as he had been in Harry's dream. Harry removed the cloak quickly and then Aberforth raised his head.

"What the hell are you two thinking? How did you even find me?" Aberforth was weak, and he spoke even lower than a whisper. Harry inspected the chains and then looked at Aberforth.

"Is there any way out of here besides going back upstairs? The only way to get you out of these chains is going to have to be a spell." Harry looked around the room for an exit, but Aberforth raised his head at a portrait over the fireplace, and the woman in the picture nodded and turned her back on them, walking down a road and disappearing.

Suddenly Harry thought of an idea. "_Engorgio!" _The chains around Aberforth's wrists sudden grew twice their size and then Aberforth slipped down towards the ground, Ron catching him before he made a sound. The girl returned to the portrait and suddenly the portrait swung open slowly, revealing a secret passageway. Ron helped Aberforth into the passageway, and Harry quickly grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and stepped up onto the mantelpiece and into the passageway. Suddenly, Harry's foot slipped and the mantelpiece broke in two, and he fell back on his back.

"What was that?" Bellatrix turned at the sound, and Voldemort quickly turned to mist and shot down the staircases until he reached the basement. Aberforth was nowhere to be seen, and the room was empty. "_Where is he Wormtail?!"_ Voldemort screamed at Peter Pettigrew and wrapped his hand around his neck, throwing Wormtail against the wall. Wormtail began thrashing about trying to get free, coughing and choking as Voldemort crushed his throat. Voldemort grinded his teeth together, until Wormtail lay limp in his hand, and then he threw the body backwards onto the ground and turned to Bellatrix.

"Summon them!" Bellatrix put her wand on her forearm against the Dark Mark which enlarged on her skin, and suddenly Death Eater's began Apparating into the basement of the Hog's Head Pub.

Harry, Ron and Aberforth appeared in a deserted room inside Hogwarts, and once the three of them had appeared through the passageway, the rock collapsed and sealed it behind them. Aberforth collapsed on his knees, too weak to carry on much, and Harry and Ron wrapped his arms around their necks and dragged him all the way to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomphrey nearly fainted at the very sight of Aberforth. They carried Aberforth over to a hospital bed and laid him down, and suddenly the Headmaster came through the doors accompanied by Severus Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Aberforth, it is so good to see you are alright" Dumbledore hadn't even bothered to speak to Harry or Ron and he walked straight over to his brother.

"I would be dead had the two of them not shown up." Aberforth raised a finger slightly at Harry and Ron and Dumbledore turned his attention towards them. Madam Pomphrey ran over from the opposite side of the Hospital Wing carrying a few vials and a large glass of water. "I need all of you to step back; I need to tend to him at once!"

Dumbledore rose and placed his hands on Harry and Ron's shoulders, and brought them outside the Hospital Wing and off to the side with Snape and McGonagall following.

"How in god's name did you two find him, let alone get him back?" McGonagall asked, and Dumbledore raised his hand to calm her.

Ron spoke first. "Well… I heard Harry thrashing around in his sleep, so I sat up to wait until he woke up. He's had it happen so many times before; I figured it would be best to stay up in case he needed to see to the Hospital Wing. Harry woke up pointing his wand out the window and then he said… erm…"

Harry interrupted. "I saw Aberforth being tortured, and he was hiding in the Hog's Head Pub. Don't bother trying to head him off; he's summoned all of his Death Eaters."

Dumbledore looked up at Severus and McGonagall and nodded to them, and the pair of them turned and began moving quickly towards the staircase. "It was foolish of you to do what you did, the both of you. You should have brought this to me Harry, and quite frankly I'm a bit disappointed that you did not. With that being said…" Harry had looked down at the mention of disappointed, but looked up once Dumbledore paused, "I'm not sure there is any way I can repay you for saving my brother."

"We haven't much time, sir. And we haven't a clue how he is going to get in." Dumbledore tilted his head in thought, and then spoke.

"Well then I suppose we will just have to wait and find out." Dumbledore turned and entered the Hospital Wing to visit his brother, and Ron turned to Harry.

"Don't get me wrong Harry, Dumbledore is brilliant. But he's completely mental." Harry and Ron walked back into the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore began speaking to them again.

"Return to your common room Harry. I will return to you when I have finished speaking with Aberforth. Perhaps there is something I can learn from Voldemort's actions."

Harry and Ron did as they were told, and they left the Hospital Wing with the Invisibility Cloak in hand. Teachers were running past them in both directions and Harry and Ron decided to take a detour to the common room in order to avoid the chaos. Once they returned, Professor McGonagall had all of the students in the common room and had just finished speaking to them. "Ah, good you two are back. Harry, you are to wait here until Dumbledore arrives, do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded and the Professor left the common room in a hurry.

Hermione ran over and hugged Harry, kissing him before she let go. "What the _hell_ were the two of you thinking?!" she said after she let go of their embrace. Harry looked at Ron who simply shrugged at her, and then Harry spoke. "There was no time, Hermione. Dumbledore's brother was going to be murdered. I had to do something." Hermione shook her head and then rested her head against Harry's chest, and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and answered.

"We wait."


End file.
